Hermione Walburga Black
by xoxoChairGossipxoxo
Summary: Hermione stumbles across some documents that mention Sirius Black's missing twin. When she finds out her true identity as Hermione Black the missing Black returns to her true time in order to change the past, will she succeed? (Marauder Era) SB/LE JP/HB RL/MM SS/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Hermione Walburga Black: The Missing Black Twin…**

**Summary: Hermione stumbles across some documents that mention Sirius Black's missing twin. When she finds out her true identity as Hermione Black the missing Black returns to her true time in order to change the past, will she succeed? Marauder Era SB/RL JP/HB LE/SS **

**A/N: So this is a time travel fic and Hermione is Sirius Black's twin sister if that wasn't obvious. I want reviews people even if it's negative just no insults please. Sirius/Remus, Hermione/James and Lily/Severus. Some things will be changed such as when Snape called Lily a Mudblood I'm going to pretend Lily forgave him. So here it goes. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

_19__th__ September 1961_

_**THE DAILY PROPHET**_

_**BLACK FAMILY'S DAUGHTER GOES MISSING…**_

_Last night the Black family discovered that their 1 year old daughter Hermione was taken from their home. Mr Orion Black and Mrs Walburga Black woke up to the distressed sounds of their one year old son Sirius (Hermione's twin) who shared a room with the girl. They rushed in to find there only girl missing from her bed._

_The family are very distressed about this news and are planning to do whatever is necessary to get there daughter back._

_Mr Black said "Out daughter is very important to us and we hope to get her back to grow up with her Twin and newest little brother"._

_Mrs Black informed us "We are willing to pay anything to get our daughter back"._

_The Ministry and Auror unit are working very hard into this investigation and to find out more turn to page 5…_

Hermione read through all the articles she found in Sirius' room and looked through the looked at the two pictures. One of two 1 year old children, they looked a lot alike one with black curly hair and one with straight black. The other picture was of 18 year old Sirius with the marauders that interested Hermione.

As Hermione examined the photo she looked at herself in the mirror and then back at the two photos and all of the articles. She looked at the birth certificate of Hermione Black and the birth certificate of herself and couldn't deny the similarities. Hermione Walburga Black was born with Black Hair and Grey eyes, she was blood type O, 7 pounds, a twin, born to Orion and Walburga Black. When she looked at her own the main facts such as the first name Hermione which was a rare name and the blood type and weight were the same. The only difference being her parents, her last and middle name and her appearance. Her certificate said Brown Hair and Brown eyes but when she looked in the mirror she could see that was no longer true.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror again examining the changes. Hermione's bushy brown hair was now long black glossy curls and her eyes had changed to a grey, her skin was paler and a nice rosy tint to her cheeks. She was taller and she was slimmer and Hermione couldn't get over how beautiful she looked.

Hermione had woke up this morning in her apartment took her shower. She got changed and noticed that her clothes were baggier than usual but just suspected she lost a bit of weight. When she looked in the mirror she got the shock of her life and that was how she looked. She realised the similarities between her and Sirius and she went to Grimmauld place to see if she could find anything and she found the articles about Hermione Black. She was glad that Harry had given her free access at anytime and Harry and Ginny were away on their honeymoon. When she found the articles she left to go see Andromeda and see if she could tell her anything. The minute Andromeda seen her she was almost in tears. She explained everything and Hermione had been thinking about what she said ever since.

Andromeda walked in and smiled sadly at Hermione "I guess it's a lot to take in on the day you thought was your birthday but turns out to be the day you disappeared" she said and Hermione could tell that Andromeda knew that was an understatement.

"So Sirius is my twin brother?" Hermione asked sitting on one of the chairs and staring at the picture of the two babies "I felt some sort of connection to him at times but I guess I just though it was because he was my best friend's godfather and that led to some sort of affection for him as Harry's last family member but… my brother" Hermione shook her head disbelievingly.

Andromeda laughed almost bitterly "I'm angry at myself for telling him he was ridiculous. He thought you were his sister and I didn't believe him, I asked him how a 15 year old girl could be his twin and I put him off the idea and it is you" Andromeda said and she thought of that day.

Hermione rested her hand on top of Andromeda's "Don't blame yourself Andy, It is totally unbelievable and I wouldn't have believed it until I seen it either" Hermione said she just looked at the photo and tears welled in her eyes "I just wish I could have been closer to him and stopped Bellatrix from killing him, I wish I could have grew up with my brother" Hermione choked on her words.

"Only you and Sirius ever called me that, everyone else called me Dromeda" Andromeda hugged her "I'm not sure how you ended up here in a different time from him Hermione but maybe it's for the best. Maybe if you grew up with Sirius you would believe in the things my Aunt and Uncle, your Parents, would want you to believe in" Andromeda explained.

"I guess but I don't think I would have" Hermione told her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Andromeda hugged her before going over to the window where an owl was tapping the window. She took the letter from it and gave it a treat before going over to Hermione and handing her the letter.

Hermione took it and Andromeda left the room. Hermione looked at her name scrawled on the front and noticed Harry's hand writing. Opening the letter she read:

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!  
_

_Sorry Ginny and I aren't there and when we get back we're going to give you a big hug and lots of presents to make up for it. I hope you're having a good day and I hope Ron visited despite things being awkward since you two split up. You two are still friends and ended on good terms. _

_Over here in lovely Spain we have just got fantastic news from a doctor saying that Ginny is pregnant! I thought she had got some disease when she was throwing up all the time and was so freaked out but she is pregnant. Can you believe it Mione? Me a dad! Ginny and I want you to be Godmother because you have always been there for us and supported our relationship. Ginny told me you always told her not to give up on my obvious blindness and you have helped me in so many other ways that I couldn't think of anyone better for the position. _

_Can't wait to see you again, tell me if there is anything exciting happening,_

_Harry. _

Hermione smiled at the letter and couldn't help but think Harry deserved a family after having lost nearly all his family like his parents, Remus, Tonks and… Sirius, Harry deserved to finally have a family.

Andromeda came back in soon with a book and smiled at her "Who was that from?" she asked.

Hermione looked at her new found cousin "Oh it was Harry wishing me a Happy Birthday and apologising for not being here" Hermione explained "Harry's going to be a father, he deserves to have so much happiness unlike the horrible cards life had dealt him. He's suffered so much in the past".

Andromeda nodded in agreement "He does and he deserves to know his parents as you deserve to know your brother" she told her.

Hermione cleared the lump that was gathering in her throat "Well we can't change the past so…"

"Or can you" Andromeda cut her off.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

Andromeda set down the huge brown book opened it at a certain page and turned it to Hermione "This spell is the spell I suspect was used on you, it's a Black family curse and it was only ever tested and never properly used I suspect it was used on you to send you to the future" she explained excitedly "I also know the counter spell to send you back. I will only be able to send you back to about 1969 because that's as far as the age deduction spell will go to make you 9 years old it halves your current age. When I send you back you will remember everything from this time and you can only tell people you trust like Sirius as he would never say anything to Walburga or Orion" Andromeda explained "Say you don't know where you were or how you got back but beware of some of older Black's because only a Black could have used that spell".

Hermione looked at Andromeda wide eyed "I don't know Andy I mean, going back in time is… It's crazy and I… what if I screw up the stuff that's meant to happen?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Andromeda sat in front of her and rested her hands on Hermione's shoulders "Mione you are from that time, anything that happens in that time is probably what was meant to happen. Go back grow up with Sirius, get along with the Marauders and just act as you should and go with it. The only change you need to worry about and focus on doing is destroying Voldemort. You can get rid of him faster and save so many peoples lives" She said and Hermione nodded.

"Yeah I could do that" Hermione smiled "Harry would know his parents and so would Teddy" Hermione explained and Andromeda shook her head.

"Don't focus on who was together in this time Hermione. Things will change and they might not be together in that time, Remus might not be with Nymphadora and James could fall in love with someone else. Don't think about that, let the things that should of happened with you there happen" Andromeda told her and pushed the subject strongly and Hermione looked unsure before nodding "Don't think about it so deeply Hermione, Harry will still be born as will Teddy, they just might not have the same parents as before".

"Okay I'm willing to do this" Hermione said and Andromeda got Hermione dressed into something that she believed the Black's would approve of and changed her to 9 years old and took her to the park across from Grimmauld place and hugged her "I'll see you in the past Hermione" she explained before pointing her wand at her and transported her back to 1969.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

Hermione woke up in the bushes in the park across from Grimmauld place and it took her and while to think of where she was and what happened. Hermione felt completely different and the future where she came from almost seemed like a dream or a vision or something like that. She felt like she should be this age and she be from this time and when she got up she realised that her dress was wet as was the ground from England's summer rain.

Hermione walked out of the gate of the park and walked over to 12 Grimmauld Place. She knocked on the door and could here shouts on the inside and soon a small house elf opened the door and looked at her disapprovingly.

"Uh is this the house of Black" Hermione asked nervously.

The house elf who she recognised was Kreature nodded and let out his low disapproving grumbles.

Hermione looked at Kreature "Well I'm Hermione Black" Hermione said and Kreature looked shocked and closed the door before walking off and soon she heard sped up walking.

The door opened and Hermione looked up into the face that she recognised from the picture in the future Walburga Black. Walburga looked shocked to see her and pointed her wand at Hermione and she winced but she did and quick flick of her wand and when a gold glow appeared around Hermione she took her inside and called Orion.

The same spell happened with Orion and it wasn't long before Hermione was in Orion Black's office sitting on a chair and facing the two eldest Black's.

Walburga was the first to speak "Where did you go?" she asked in shock from seeing her daughter that she gave up on ever seeing again.

Hermione looked at her sitting up straight "Well I don't actually know, my memory is fussy and I can't remember anything" Hermione explained.

Orion asked the next question "And how did you know where we were? How did you find us?" Orion said sternly but his voice was cracking a bit.

"Well I don't know that either. I always knew my name and where I came from but I just didn't know where I was. I just woke up this morning in the park across the road and this house was there and it felt familiar, I don't know why but I walked over then and I recognised the House Elf and I knew I was home" Hermione replied.

Walburga smiled and clapped her hands together "Oh our daughter is going to be a genius Orion. She was able to find our house and she disappeared when she was 1 years old. This is wonderful Orion" she said "Well we'll get her dressed for dinner and let her meet Sirius who I'm sure will be pleased his twin is back and lets just hope he doesn't corrupt her mind with his antics and she'll meet her little brother Regulus" Walburga said.

Orion placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder "Welcome home Hermione" Orion told her walking out of the room after whispering something to Walburga who nodded.

Walburga turned to her daughter "Now we don't have much for you at the minute as you have been gone for so long" Walburga told her and the way she said it wasn't warm or overly joyful as a mother who just got her daughter back would be but it wasn't the cold, angry and spiteful voice she heard from the woman in the painting "We'll get something done anyway, maybe I'll send Kreature to go get something for you. Yes that's a brilliant idea, KREATURE" She screeched and Hermione winced at the high pitch. The little house elf came into the room "Go to Madam Malkins and get some sensible robes for Hermione and casual robes, Go!" She ordered him and he disappeared with a crack. "Now dear let's get your hair fixed up" Walburga said and turned towards her again.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

Orion walked into Sirius' room where the 9 year old had been sent after being caught playing with the Muggle children down the road from them. Walburga had been furious and had sent him to his room with the intention of giving him no dinner but since his sister had came back they were going to change there minds about punishing him tonight.

Sirius was lying sprawled out across his bed and looking at his Quidditch posters. Walburga almost didn't allow him to have them but even Orion was fond of Quidditch and would not take that away from the boy. Just like Regulus was Walburga's favourite son Sirius was still his, the boy just liked to be adventurous and he didn't care about blood purity. Orion respected people who stood up for their beliefs he just didn't want his son playing with Muggles for as long as he could help it.

Sirius and Orion had some good moments together even though he still had the feeling his son hated him and Orion couldn't blame him. He wasn't too fond of his old man either. Orion had tried to be better than his father but he guessed you were never that lucky.

It had been hard not to get angry around Sirius as well sometimes because seeing him could be upsetting. After all he would always know that Sirius was meant to be walking around with another child a small girl. Orion had been more upset than Walburga when Hermione had disappeared. Walburga could be materialistic at times and she always liked being publicly heard. She took Hermione's disappearance as a way to be in the spotlight and be in the paper. Orion had lost his little girl his only one and he had been jealous his wife's brother Cygnus as he had three girls and he had lost his only one.

Sirius looked up when he seen his father come in and then flopped back down and stared at the ceiling. Orion walked over and sat on the chair by Sirius' desk "Sit up straight boy" Orion told him and Sirius did and looked at his father.

"What?" Sirius said his long black hair falling over his eyes covering the redness from him trying not to cry when his mother punished him with a stinging hex.

Orion felt guilty for allowing his wife to be so horrid in her punishment to Sirius but his son was strong and he knew it would help him be better in whatever direction he decided to take in the future.

"Sirius a girl came to our door a few minutes and as it turns out it's your sister" Orion explained and Sirius looked up shocked. He didn't remember much about his sister obviously since they were only 1 when she was taken but he still loved her and he still wanted her back. She might be the only sane family he had for all he knew.

"Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"What other sister do you have Sirius?" Orion asked rhetorically and rolled his eyes and him.

Sirius was about to retort but thought better of it "When can I see her? Can I see her now?" Sirius said standing up to go for the door.

Orion smiled at Sirius "Sit down your mother is getting her ready for dinner" Orion said and Sirius looked sad and at that moment his stomach made a pained sound which again made Orion feel guilty for punishing his son to no dinner "We are allowing you to come down for dinner because of these circumstances Sirius, as long as you behave yourself and not flick your vegetables at your brother and have him choke on one of his carrots again" Orion told the boy his lips quirking a bit.

Sirius laughed "Even you laughed at that a little father" Sirius said and Orion rolled his eyes.

"Get ready for dinner and be down on time" Orion said pointing at his closet and leaving the room.

Sirius smirked "Didn't deny it" he said under his breath.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

Sirius came down for dinner early. Partly because he was hungry but more because he was excited to see his sister and know what she looked like now and if she was sane like him or as crazy as the rest of his family. He would probably cry if she was like his deranged cousin Bellatrix.

His father was sitting in the dinning room along with Regulus. Orion raised an eyebrow at Sirius as he sat at one side of his father and this was because Sirius was always late for dinner even if he was starving. It drove his mother mad unlike the suck up that was his little brother who always was early to dinner because he loves his mother oh so much and would never do anything wrong.

Walburga walked in saw Sirius and blinked in shock and then put on a stone face again "Your early Sirius, that's a surprise" she said sitting on the other side of Orion and Regulus on her other side.

Sirius was happy that there was only one chair left and that was beside him which meant his sister would be sitting there. Soon after Walburga walked in Hermione walked in and Sirius tried to stop himself from grinning so widely at the sight of his lost sister. She was a small girl and was quite thin. She had long curly black hair that came to the bottom of her back and grey eyes like his. She was wearing a green pair of casual robes and had a silver clip in her hair holding it back. The colours probably chosen by their mother. He couldn't take his eyes away from her because it didn't seem real that she was here and it seemed to be the same for her.

Sirius could contain his joy any longer he got over to his sister as quick as humanly possible and hugged her tightly. She seemed shocked for a moment and Sirius was worried she wouldn't care about him just like the rest of his family and he could tell his mother was going to tell him off for acting so 'lower case' but her words were lost when Hermione hugged him back just as tightly and felt a few tears on the shoulder of his shirt where she put her head.

Hermione couldn't get over seeing Sirius again. When she walked in she was shocked to see a man who was dead in her time. Someone she felt close to despite the fact she hardly talked to him but turned out to be her twin brother. Hermione didn't know what to do but stare at the boy with shoulder length black hair with grey eyes and looking so shocked to see her. She was finally going to grow up with her brother and when he ran over and hugged her she just couldn't believe how lucky she was to get the chance. She would do everything to stop him from going through the pain he went through with losing his best friend and then going to Azkaban after being wrongly accused of murder.

"Let's eat dinner before this turns emotional" Orion put on his bored tone. He was only ever nice when he was having one on one moment with his children… well with Sirius really. Regulus followed everything Walburga told him to and sometimes Orion believed it was good to rebel. There was hardly any reason to talk to Regulus if he was going to do everything he was told.

Sirius took his seat with Hermione sitting beside him and they didn't let go of each others hand as if to ensure that they were still beside each other. As they were eating Orion decided to speak.

"So since we don't yet have a room for you Hermione you can sleep in Sirius' room, I'm sure that won't be a problem?" Orion asked and looked at Sirius as if asking him to disagree to see what happens. Both of them nodded quite happy to share a room actually.

Walburga looked unsure "Maybe it would be better if she shared a room with Regulus, Orion" Walburga said with a slight sharpness to her tone.

Orion looked at Walburga with a raised eyebrow "No, Sirius and Hermione are twins she will stay in his room" he told her.

"But don't you think that Sirius'… influence could catch on" Walburga told him eyeing her eldest.

Sirius looked a little upset at being put down in front of Hermione and this time Orion wouldn't stand for it "No I don't and Hermione will stay with Sirius, Walburga" Orion's voice became shorter at Walburga for putting down his heir.

"Oh Orion don't be unreasonable the last thing we need is for Hermione having her mind corrupted by Sirius and constantly hanging around with disgusting Muggles and Mudbloods!" Walburga screeched and Sirius looked down at his food and his hand loosened a bit in Hermione's expecting her to let go and never want to see him again but she squeezed his hand in comfort and he squeezed hers back however his grip didn't really loosen again.

Orion stood up placing his hands on the table and leaning towards Walburga angrily "No Walburga the last thing we need is another Black that doesn't have a mind of their own and listens to everything you say! Hermione will stay with Sirius and that's final Walburga! Now be quiet this is the end of this conversation!" Orion's voice rose not to a shout but of a voice of authority that ended all conversation of the head of his house.

Walburga looked down and fixed the napkin on her knee "Of course Orion".

Hermione looked down to be careful not to look at anyone but she saw Sirius' look of surprised at the way Orion had scolded Walburga. Hermione looked over at her younger brother who also appeared to be in shock.

Orion cleared his throat and sat back down "Sorry about that Hermione it is certainly not what I had imagined the first dinner with you back in the family to be like. As I was saying until we get a room made for you, you may stay in Sirius' room. We will take you to the ministry tomorrow to tell them that we found you and of course the press will probably show up but we'll leave it to the ministry to answer questions you hardly need that when you have just returned home" Orion replied looking at his daughter who smiled at him and he couldn't help the tug of his lips "Do you have any questions?" Orion asked.

Hermione thought for a while "Yes I was wondering what that spell both you and mother did when I showed up?"

Orion smiled "It was a simple DNA test to see if you were really our daughter. We have had a few impostors looking money over the years and we have checked everyone of them with the same spell" he explained.

Hermione nodded when she finished her dinner Sirius took her up to his room or the room that would be both of their room until she was able to get her own. When Hermione walked in she smiled at the place that showed her brother's interests, a room that was all uniquely his and his little haven. The room was covered in Quidditch posters and there was clothing strewn all over the floor. There was a picture of him a Regulus where Sirius was clearly teasing his little brother but Regulus was laughing. Hermione walked over to the small table beside his bed and saw a picture of two babies. The photo that Hermione had been looking at back at Andy's and the same photo that was in the locket that was around her neck that Andy had found with _HB_ inscribed on it.

Sirius saw what she was looking at and sat on his bed "I missed you, I know we were only 1 when you disappeared but I couldn't help but feel that something was missing" he told her and blinked the few tears that were starting to form in his eyes.

"I missed you too Sirius" Hermione sat beside him and took his hand and with the other slid the white gold locket from around her next and opened it handing it to him. Sirius looked at the photo inside it and smiled at her.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again" Sirius told her and then looked sad "When mother said all that I thought you would hate me and tell them you wanted to stay with Regulus".

Hermione shook her head "No I would never judge you, in fact I quite like Muggles and Muggleborns myself" she laughed and Sirius smiled "Why did you look so confused when father stood up for you?" She asked.

Sirius looked at her "Well father never defends me against mother, he doesn't approve of the fact that I like Muggles but he also doesn't approve of mothers way of dealing with things. He believes that everyone should have their own beliefs and if you can stand up for your beliefs and not back down then your worthy of being in his presences. It's why he hasn't disowned me," Sirius laughed "He believes I am stronger than Regulus to be his heir and all that and father respects people who are strong but he has never stood up to mother like that. He usually doesn't care what she does as long as it doesn't get in his way, make him look bad or annoy him and she normally has say in everything. He has never put his foot down like that" Sirius still looked shocked as he explained it.

"I was quite angry with her myself for saying that stuff to you" Hermione said before smirking "How does she know my mind isn't already corrupted?"

Sirius chuckled at that "You have a point, she did only meet you an few hours ago" he explained. Hermione smiled and after a bit more talking they got changed for bed. They got in bed and Hermione searched for his hand and holding it in hers.

"Where did you go Hermione?" Sirius asked sleepily, feeling more comfortable about resting than he had in ages.

"I'll explain it tomorrow Siri, but don't tell anyone OK it has to be our secret" Hermione said feeling the same comfort and almost asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Sirius smiled at the nickname as he drifted off into slumber "OK Mione, just don't go away again".

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

_21__st__ September 1969_

_**THE DAILY PROPHET**_

_**BLACK FAMILY'S MISSING DAUGHTER RETURNS!**_

_Yesterday the missing daughter of Mr Orion Black and Mrs Walburga Black, Hermione Black returned with no idea who took her or where she was and no memory of her return or how she found her way home. The DNA test was taken and proved that she was in fact the missing Black twin of Sirius Black and has been tested for any bodily harm. The Medi-Witches suspect an UNKNOWN memory charm was used on the girl but no harm had been done. _

_Auror's are still looking into the fact regarding the girl's disappearance but nothing has turned up. The family refuse to talk at the moment only Mr Black stating "My daughter has just returned home and doesn't need to talk to any news papers at this moment and time"._

_The full story including all leads and talks with Head Auror Officer Moody on page 7…_

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

**A/N: And that is the return of the missing Black. Please review I would appreciate it as I write this for your entertainment and I want to hear your opinions or even a simple liked it or constructive criticism. I know even I'm lazy at times with reviewing but I'm getting better and I would appreciate it if you reviewed.**

**Couples:**

**Hermione/James**

**Sirius/Remus**

**Lily/Severus**

**I also have an idea of who I would like everyone to look like if your interested. Hermione still looks like the picture above:**

**Sirius Black = Ben Barnes (Mostly in Dorian Gray)**

**James Potter = Aaron Johnson (Mostly in Nowhere Boy)**

**Remus Lupin = Andrew Garfield (Mostly in Never Let Me Go)**

**Peter Pettigrew = Michael Cera**

**Lily Evans = Karen Gillan**

**Severus Snape = Tom Sturridge **

**Andromeda Tonks = Katie McGrath**

**Bellatrix Lestrange = Amy Lee**

**Narcissa Malfoy = Dianna Argon **

**Lucius Malfoy = Alex Pettyfer **

**Regulus Black = Gaspard Ulliel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hermione Walburga Black: The Next Two Years… **

**Summary: Hermione stumbles across some documents that mention Sirius Black's missing twin. When she finds out her true identity as Hermione Black the missing Black returns to her true time in order to change the past, will she succeed? Marauder Era SB/LE JP/HB RL/MM SS/DM**

**A/N: I'd like to thank those who have taken an interest in my story and would like to ask you to continue review. Please review again for this chapter as the more reviews I get the quicker I upload. Also I realised that I said Hermione returned during September but I'm going to pretend she came back during the summer. **

**I'm glad people are seeing the changes happening already like Orion being softer. I believe that he would have a softer side from having a girl and I hope you like him. You'll see more Black's in this chapter and there is a special one I'd like you to take a liking to can you guess who?**

**~~~oOoOoOoOo~~~**

**Guest 1: Thank you**

**Guest 2: Thank you for your review. I think I will go with the Lily and Sirius pairing.**

**Guest 3: Thank you **

**Guest 4: I believe that despite the fact that Harry and James look a like that their personalities are quite different. Trouble always found Harry however James goes looking for trouble. There will also be some stuff to do with Andromeda and in this story. I like your idea about Narcissa and Snape and I might write something like that sometime but I am going to put Snape with someone else. Sirius and Hermione's relationship will be seen growing stronger through out the story even though they already have a connection and are close. There won't be checks for dark magic but there will be some protective Sirius and Orion. You'll see about Peter in this chapter. **

**Guest 5: Okay now since I have two people who are looking the Sirius and Lily pairing I have started thinking about it and I'll have more storylines with it so I'm going to pair them together.**

**Granate: Thank you**

**~~~oOoOoOoOo~~~**

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

The next day after going to the ministry and the release of the paper Sirius took Hermione out into their back garden and they jumped the fence and walked to the forest across from the back of the house. Hermione was planning on telling him the truth so they could keep it as their secret but Sirius thought someone would be able to here them and was bringing her to his hiding place.

Sirius climbed up one of the trees before reaching down to help Hermione and she climbed up after him. They climbed the trees until they reached a part were the branches were bent and almost looked like a seat. Hermione smiled and sat down beside Sirius.

"How did you find this place?" Hermione asked as the smell of trees and pine rose from the forest.

Sirius laughed slightly "Running from mother, she had almost caught me and I started thinking about wishing I was in the trees and next thing I knew I was here. By the time I got down and found my way into the house mother was so happy about my first sign of magic that she forgot about why she was mad at me" Sirius looked a little upset "It's really the only time she was ever proud of me… or kind" he then looked back at his sister "What was your first sign of magic?" Sirius asked.

Hermione smiled as she thought about it "I was angry at this woman who walked into me so I turned her red".

Sirius laughed at that "Where were you?" he asked again.

Hermione sighed and got into explaining the whole thing about growing up in the future, about the terrible war, about waking up and looking different, about finding out the truth and how Andromeda helped her come back and to be the right age.

"I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth and apparently according to Andy it had to be a Black because it was a Black Family spell" Hermione told him "It's why I'm worried about next week and meeting Andy's family. What if whoever sent me is there and they try to do it again?" Hermione refused to look at Sirius in case he didn't believe her. It sounded absolutely crazy.

Sirius grabbed her hand "Our family is crazy so that story doesn't sound crazy it sounds like something they would do. I won't let anyone take you from me again Mione I promise they won't".

Hermione looked at Sirius and hugged him tightly "Thank you Siri, I love you".

Sirius smiled "I love you too Mione" he helped her back down the tree and they made their way back to the house in time for dinner.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

Hermione entered the house and Sirius refused to leave her side. She had explained that they couldn't say anything to anyone and that they had to pretend that Hermione didn't know anyone in the house.

On Hermione's other side was her father. She and Orion had gotten close since she had come back and she saw that Orion wasn't horrible to Sirius like Walburga was. Hermione wondered why Sirius never mentioned his father because he never let Walburga force her ideas down his throat. He respected his eldest for having views of his own and standing up for them.

Regulus was walking with Walburga who was leading the way through her brother's house. They entered the sitting room to see a man and a woman and 3 girls in the room. Hermione tried to swallow the lump in her throat and Sirius noticed her nervousness and held her hand and squeezed it. She squeezed his hand back in appreciation.

Cygnus Black stood up with Druella and greeted his sister and her husband and then he looked at Hermione and back at Walburga.

"So this is her?" he asked Walburga who nodded at her brother.

"Yes this is our daughter" Walburga said as she sat down beside Bellatrix her favourite niece.

"I see she also picked up her looks from her fathers side rather than mothers" Cygnus replied a slight sharpness to his tone and Orion didn't appreciate the fact the way Cygnus had said that or the fact that he refused to acknowledge Hermione by her name.

Orion smirked putting his arm over his daughter's shoulders "Clearly the better looking side of the family, _Hermione_ is clearly lucky she escaped your looks Cygnus" he said and Hermione could see Sirius trying to contain a laugh. Hermione noticed her father's smirk was the same one that Sirius wore at times and it amused her that she had gotten that from him.

Cygnus scowled "Your humour is not appreciated Orion".

"I thought it was rather funny" Sirius replied as he led Hermione over to sit beside Andromeda.

"Well you are your father's son Sirius" Druella replied with a small smile for her nephew. Druella was a relatively kind woman; she was only ever horrid and cruel when her family was being threatened and she didn't really believe that Muggles were below her but went along with it for the sake of her reputation.

Sirius smiled at his aunt and Hermione noticed that Sirius seemed to be quite fond of his aunt. Hermione believed that Druella and Andromeda held the strongest resemblance. Both strong women but both kind hearted, the only difference being that Druella wouldn't allow a Muggle in her family.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her mother "He's a pain is what he is" replied the eldest Black girl who glared at Sirius and he returned it full force.

"Don't be rude Bella" Druella replied before smiling at Hermione "It is so great that you're home Hermione" Druella told her.

"Thank you" Hermione smiled back at the kind woman.

Cygnus looked at her suspiciously as if checking her for faults before turning to the adults "Let's move to the second sitting room and let the girls get acquainted with their… cousin" he said before rolling his eyes "It won't be long before Alphard comes and they won't get a chance to".

"Is that really what you think of me brother" an amused voice came from the sitting room door and Hermione looked over to see the smirking face of Alphard Black.

Cygnus looked at his oldest brother and laughed nervously "Of course not Alphard".

Alphard looked amusedly over to Hermione "I believe he's saying that so I don't kick him out of the family" he joked and Sirius laughed and the nervous look on Cygnus' face "I was only joking with you brother. I'm just here to meet my niece not to kick you out because you're jealous at not being the head of the house of Black" he laughed and Hermione's lips cracked into a smile at the happiest member of the Black house.

Orion laughed at what Alphard said "Best choice it was for you to be head Alphard" he said and led his favourite brother in law over to his daughter "Alphard this is your niece Hermione, Hermione this is your Uncle Alphard" Orion replied.

"Nice to meet you Uncle Alphard" Hermione smiled and Alphard smiled back.

"And it is great to finally be able to meet you Hermione, you clearly get your looks from the second best looking Black," Alphard joked turning to look at Orion and turning back and whispering to Hermione "Me being the first" and Hermione let out a small laugh "Bet your as crazy as your brother here, my favourite nephew" Alphard said smirking at Sirius.

"Alphard!" Walburga snapped at him and he looked around and winced.

"Walburga how lovely it is to see you dearest sister" Alphard replied.

Walburga looked at him and raised an eyebrow "You are not meant to choose favourites in your nephews and nieces!" she screeched and Bellatrix smirked at her Uncle.

Alphard laughed "Of course I am how else am I to decide who to give the best Christmas presents to" he told her and she glared at him "Sirius is my favourite nephew and Andromeda and Hermione are now tying. I can already tell I'm going to like her" He let out his low chuckle again and winked at her.

Alphard turned to Orion "Where's that sister of yours Lucrectia?" he said leading Orion out of the room and shouting over his shoulder "I thought we were meant to be leaving the cousins to get to know each other Cygnus!"

When the grown ups left there was an awkward silence before Bellatrix stood up and turned to Hermione "I'm Bellatrix Black, 18 years old" she said and Hermione couldn't help but analyse the girl who had tortured her. She was 9 years older than her and clearly just out of Hogwarts. She had long black hair and piercing grey eyes like most of the Black family did. The only thing that took away from her being pretty was that she had a hard face and there didn't seem to be anything nice in her personality.

"Nobody cares Bellatrix" Sirius said leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs out in front of him.

Bellatrix glared at him and pointed her wand at him "You forget Muggle lover that I can use magic outside Hogwarts now" she replied.

"Bella calm down he was just joking" Andromeda tried to but in for her cousin.

"I don't care Dromeda I'll teach him not to joke about it again" She pointed her wand closer and Hermione was afraid of what she would do to Sirius. Bellatrix fired a stinging hex at him but it didn't hit him and the spell aimed back at Bellatrix.

Sirius looked shocked and then looked to Hermione who looked surprised but knew it was her. He grabbed her hand as Bellatrix glared at her.

"You little bitch" Bellatrix advanced towards her. Sirius stepped in front of Hermione "It was me Bellatrix" Sirius replied.

Andromeda stepped in between them and made Bellatrix go sit on the seat opposite and made Sirius sit down again "Can we have one family dinner where you two don't attack each other? Especially this one" she said before turning to Hermione "I'm Andromeda, I'll be 16 in August and going into my sixth year at Hogwarts" she replied.

Hermione smiled "You'll be there when we're there?" she asked.

Andromeda smiled "Yes I will be there for your 1st year but I'm leaving after that. You can call me Dromeda or Andy like Sirius does".

Hermione nodded "Ok Andy" she replied Andromeda looked like Bellatrix but much prettier as she had all the things Bellatrix lacked. She had soft features and a lovely personality. She also had warm blue eyes which showed the difference from her and her sister.

Hermione looked at the last girl in the room who was clearly the only one who had got Cygnus blonde hair and grey eyes. She was very pretty but had inherited the look from Walburga and Cygnus that made it look like she constantly had a bad smell under her nose. She smiled at Hermione "I'm Narcissa Black I'm 14 years old, going into my 4th year at Hogwarts" Narcissa explained to her.

"Nice to meet you" Hermione replied.

"I really don't know why you are saying your last names as Hermione knows you are Black's" Sirius complained rolling her eyes and Andromeda smacked him on the head.

"Stop looking for a fight" Andy told him off and Hermione laughed and made the middle child smile at her "Let me show you around Hermione" she said and led her out of the room.

During the dinner Hermione was getting along well with Andy and her Uncle Alphard, surprisingly she found it easy to get along with Narcissa who she could have quite a few intelligent conversations with. Maybe she'd be able to stop Narcissa and Draco getting dragged into the dark side of things… and maybe Lucius… _maybe_.

Hermione felt the uncomfortable gaze of her Uncle Cygnus at times. She wasn't sure how she felt about him, Druella and Walburga. They seemed like the three meanest Black's in the family however she couldn't get a good read on Druella.

When they went home Hermione and Sirius went up to their room and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Hermione has her own room now but Sirius and Hermione still shared. Walburga wasn't to happy about it but Orion who had always wanted a girl give her practically anything she wanted and so Hermione as well as having her own personal room enjoyed sharing with Sirius. Sirius liked sharing with his sister because it assured him she wasn't going to leave him.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

Hermione and Sirius were walking around Diagon Alley they were eating ice cream even though they had been told to go get their wands. It was where they were heading now that they had almost finished their ice creams. Walburga was in the robe shop since she had their measurements and Orion had gone to the book store and the apothecary to get their books and potion ingredients.

Hermione and Sirius entered Ollivanders laughing about the year to come and how amazing Hogwarts was going to be. As they entered they saw Olivander standing up looking at his many boxes of wands. The tinkle of bells alerted him to customers and he stepped down the ladder.

When he turned around he smiled at them "Ah Mr Black, Miss Black I knew you would be stopping by soon" he said and looked at Sirius "We'll go oldest first shall we?" he asked before allowing Hermione to go have a seat and letting his enchanted tape measure, measure Sirius.

He walked off searching through his wands before bringing out one "Cherry and Dragon Heartstring core 12 ¼ inches" he said and as soon as Sirius touched it he took it back off of him. Walking back to the shelves and coming back 3 more times before bringing out a wand "Oak and Hippogriff feather core 11 ¾ inches" he said and this time when Sirius grabbed the wand it let out a few sparks and Olivander looked pleased.

He then brought Hermione forward and did the same measuring and looking at the shelves. Surprisingly the first thing Olivander took out was her old wand "Vinewood and Dragon Heartstring core 10 ¾ inches" Hermione was more shocked to realise that it didn't choose her this time. They went through at least 10 wands before Olivander seemed to get an idea walking away into the back stores and taking out the wand "Newly made this wand, I wonder if it should be yours. He handed her a dark wand "Ebony and Thestral tail hair core 10 ½ inches" he said. Hermione held the wand and sparks flew from the wand and Sirius smiled at finally getting Hermione's wand.

Olivander looked at her curiously "Strangely this is only the second wand ever made with a Thestral hair" he told her.

Sirius looked at Olivander "Why is that strange?" he asked.

Olivander just turned to them "Together that is 16 galleons" he told them and they handed the money and left.

After that they went to the pet shop. Hermione and Sirius both wanted owls although Sirius didn't plan on sending a lot of letters home but Hermione was quite close with Regulus and she planned on saving him. She knew Sirius only pretended to hate him because he followed everything their mother said. Hermione was also close with her father and she liked talking to Andromeda. Sirius also planned on sending things to Andromeda next year after she left and Uncle Alphard.

They entered the pet shop and there was the screeching of owls and the meowing of cats and sounds of all different kinds of animals. Hermione and Sirius split up to look around the shop and Hermione made her way over to where a particular owl was. The owl was a blue black in colour with splashes of white here and there. The owl had glowing yellow eyes and Hermione couldn't help but think of her as the most beautiful owl she had ever seen.

Hermione bought the owl along with a cage and different things for owl care. She then went looking for Sirius to see him playing with a puppy. She laughed at him "Sirius set the puppy down".

Sirius looked around and smiled at her "But he's so cute and really happy and I think I'm going to buy him" he told her holding up the scruffy brown and black down.

Hermione smiled "Sirius you can't bring him to Hogwarts and I know you wouldn't want to leave him at home" she told him bending down to pet the dog who barked in happiness.

Sirius whined "But Mione I'm sure we can ask Dumbledore for a special favour" he told her and Hermione shook her head.

"Siri you know you can't have him and I'm sure he wouldn't survive long with Mother" Hermione told him "Especially since most dogs take a dislike to who their owners dislike and he would probably annoy her until she uses magic on him" Hermione explained and Sirius looked sad and looked at the puppy.

"I'm sorry puppy but Mione is right about Mother" Sirius said sadly before putting the dog back in his cage and standing up "I don't see why your allowed cats and not dogs" Sirius complained before heading off in the direction of the owls buying a brown barn owl.

Sirius looked at Hermione's owl and smiled at his sister "What are you going to name her?" he asked.

Hermione looked at her owl "Annikki, it's the Finnish night time goddess" she turned to Sirius "What are you going to call yours?"

Sirius looked at his own before smiling and nodding his head "Thor" he told her and making Hermione laugh. They went looking for there parents after collecting all their stuff they went home.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

Hermione and Sirius ran through the station of platform 9 ¾ ignoring the shouts of their mother who was calling them back. They soon reached one of the doors of the train and put there trunks in the train. Their parents soon caught up with them Walburga telling them to write as soon as they were sorted but then bragged about how they didn't really need them to tell her since she was certain they would be sorted into Slytherin.

Orion gave Sirius a handshake and a firm pat on the back since he knew Sirius would never give him a hug, he was too much like himself. Hermione hugged him and Orion hugged her back before whispering to her "Stay away from boys" making Hermione laugh.

They soon got on the train and tried to find a compartment. There was a compartment with only three people in it. One was a boy reading a book with sandy hair and blue eyes and a few scars on his face but not as many as there would be in the future. The second was a boy with a messy mop of black hair and hazel coloured eyes and glasses and talking to the other boy. The last person in the compartment was a girl with red hair but she was turned towards the window but Hermione suspected it was Lily Evans.

Hermione dragged Sirius into this compartment and smiled at them when she entered "Do you mind if we sit in here?" she asked.

The dark haired guy turned round to see her and smiled "No come sit down" he said sliding over a bit on the bench. Hermione smiled and she and Sirius put their cases away before sitting down Hermione next to the black haired boy and Sirius across from them.

"I'm James, James Potter" he replied holding out his hand.

Hermione shook his hand "Hermione Black" she said and then pointing at her brother "This is my twin Sirius Black".

James nodded and greeted Sirius who turned to the other guy "What's your name?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Remus Lupin" he said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Remus" he said and Remus greeted Hermione.

James looked at them "I tried talking to her but she doesn't seem to want to talk" James told them quietly.

Hermione nodded before turning to Remus "So what are you reading Remus?" she asked him.

Remus looked at Hermione "Just the Defence against the Dark Arts book, it's kind of interesting" he said sheepishly as if expecting them to judge him.

"I know isn't it" Hermione said excitedly "I've been reading all of the books and the DADA and Transfiguration book have been the most interesting" she said.

Sirius rolled his eyes "Mione you read anything that has words on it" he said and Hermione glared at him playfully.

"Just because I have the intelligence to read Sirius" Hermione said and Sirius kicked her playfully.

James smiled at them "Are you always like that?" he asked.

Sirius nodded "We make fun of each other all the time but it's only a joke" he explained "Hermione's the only person in my family I can stand really".

Hermione shook her head "That's a lie you also like Uncle Alphie and you a Father get along sometimes he just doesn't let go as much as Uncle Alphard" she told him.

Sirius shrugged at that and Hermione rolled her eyes at him. As the train journey went on Hermione and Remus were talking about books while James and Sirius were joking about when and boy with black hair in his robes came in and started talking to the red head girl. Hermione knew this was Severus Snape.

"You better be in Slytherin" they heard him say.

James looked around at them "Slytherin? Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" James asked them.

Sirius looked uncomfortable at that considering this was the first friend he had properly made and gotten along with so far "Our whole family have been in Slytherin" Sirius said.

"Blimey" James said "I thought you two seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned at him "Maybe we'll break the tradition" Sirius said and James laughed "Where are you heading if you got the choice?" Sirius asked.

James lifted an invisible sword "Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave of Heart! Like my dad" he explained and when Severus scoffed James turned to him "Got a problem with that?"

"No" Snape sneered at him "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy".

"Where're you hoping to go seeing as you're neither?" Sirius replied and Hermione kicked him sharply "Ow!" Sirius turned to look at her upset and Hermione looked at him disappointedly. Which made him feel slightly bad about what he said as he was always afraid Hermione was going to hate him eventually like the rest of his family.

The red head stood up flushed "Come on, Severus let's find another compartment"

James tried to trip Severus as he walked past and Hermione gave him an apologetic smile. As they left James shouted "See ya, Snivellus".

Hermione glared at both Sirius and James "That was unbelievable rude" Hermione said to both of them.

"I'm sorry Hermione, are you mad at me?" Sirius asked looking upset.

Hermione shook her head "I'm disappointed you would say something like that. I have never seen you like that before and I don't like that side of you" she told him.

"He was rude to us too!" James said angrily making Sirius a little angry and willing to step up for Hermione if he had to be.

Hermione knew he was just angry in general "You started it you had no right to join in that conversation, maybe that was your opinion on Slytherin but not everyone has the same opinion. I'd like to believe that if me or Sirius were placed in Slytherin you wouldn't be so prejudice as to stop being our friends because of it" Hermione stated calmly and a little upset.

James looked at her and felt kind of bad "Sorry" James said and Hermione nodded.

It was awkward for a little while after but soon things went back to normal and all four of them were joking and laughing and when the lady with the sweet cart came around Hermione and Sirius bought some of everything to share between the four of them.

They would be arriving soon so they all went and got changed into their school robes to prepare for arriving and then all sat in the compartment waiting.

They soon got off the train and they made there way to were a giant man was standing calling all the first years over. Hermione recognised him instantly as Hagrid and walked over to him. He brought them to the boats and it was four to a boat. Hermione, Sirius, Remus and James shared a boat and looked amazed as they saw Hogwarts come into view. Hermione didn't even have to pretend as she got the view for the second time because Hogwarts was amazing no matter how many times you saw it.

They were led up to the castle and a stern faced witch took them from there. She led them to outside the hall giving them the usual speech before going into the hall and coming back a while later to lead them inside.

They were led up to the front and the first up was Ryan Abbott went into Hufflepuff. As it turned out there was only one person with A for a second name and Hermione was up next.

"BLACK, HERMIONE"

Hermione walked up to the stool and soon the hat was dropped over her eyes as she saw the Slytherins waiting in anticipation and everyone watching to see would this Black go into Slytherin like the rest.

"_Hmm I sorted you before Hermione Black or should I say Granger"_

"_**I'm a Black I shouldn't have been a Granger"**_ Hermione thought back to the hat

"_That's true that's true but where to sort you this time, I sorted you into Gryffindor last time and you would do well there. You did the last time. But your intelligence is that of Rowena Ravenclaw herself and you have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff. But your cunning is that of a Slytherin and this time you're not a Muggleborn so you would have no problems and it's where everyone is expecting you to go"_

"_**You already know where you are going to sort me so do it already"**_

"_Oh alright it better be…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out at last and Gryffindor at last and Hermione got off the stool and walked towards the Gryffindor table squeezing Sirius' arm for support on the way past. Hermione made it down to the seat where two red headed twin were sitting and for a second they reminded Hermione of Fred and George.

"Nice to meet you I'm Fabian" One of them said

"And I'm Gideon" the other filled "Never had a Black in Gryffindor before" he smirked.

Hermione smiled "A break in tradition" she said before turning towards the front to hear the other first years being sorted and her brother was up next.

"BLACK, SIRIUS"

Sirius walked up bravely although Hermione could see that he was nervous but it wasn't long before the hat shouted out.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius came down beside her and Hermione hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Looks like there is more twins in Gryffindor Fabian" Gideon told his brother.

"Didn't you hear Gideon this is the house of twins?" Fabian joked.

"BURKE, ALICE"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

They all clapped as the small pixie like girl made her way down to the Gryffindor table and Hermione could now see similarities between Neville and Alice. It was clear that this was Neville's mum. They introduced themselves to Alice and Hermione could tell she was going to get along with Alice.

Hermione laughed and introduced her brother to the twins she met only seconds before. They then looked back at the sorting to see who else was being sorted.

"EVANS, LILY" Hermione saw the red headed girl from the train go up to the stool and soon the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR" and Hermione could see the disappointed look on Snape's face.

There where 3 people went to Hufflepuff, 2 went to Slytherin and 3 to Ravenclaw before it got to the L's.

"LONGBOTTOM, FRANK"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"LUPIN, REMUS!"

Sirius looked up waiting excitedly for Remus to be sorted and Hermione smiled up at Remus.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione and Sirius clapped loudly as Remus came down and sat across from them and Hermione and Sirius congratulated him.

There were 3 more Ravenclaw's and 4 more Slytherins before another Gryffindor came to the house.

"MC KINNON, MARLENE"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The blonde girl came down to the table and introduced herself. She was full of confidence and could be considered intimidating if she wasn't as kind as she was.

"MEADOWS, DORCAS"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A tall brunette girl came and sat down not as confident as Marlene but sweet none the less.

There were 4 more first years went to Hufflepuff house and 2 more went to Ravenclaw and 1 Slytherin and then it got to the P's.

"PETTIGREW, PETER"

Hermione looked forward as she had completely forgotten about Peter and she really hoped her wouldn't be sorted into Gryffindor this time. Peter seemed to take the longest to sort so far but soon the hat shouted out the name of his house.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione forced a smile on her face for the person who killed her best friend's parents and sent her brother to Azkaban for falsely accused murder. Hermione decided that she would try and change him but if she couldn't then she would just leave it.

After Peter, James was called up bringing Hermione's attention to the front again.

"POTTER, JAMES!"

The hat hardly touched James' head before it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!"

James made his was down sitting beside Sirius for the first time in what would soon be years and they continued joking.

Soon after the S's came and Snape was called out.

"SNAPE, SEVERUS!"

Lily looked up waiting to see where Snape would be sorted and then the hat called out "SLYTHERIN!" and she looked disappointed but clapped anyway.

The sorting finished with 9 Gryffindors, 8 Hufflepuffs, 8 Ravenclaws and 8 Slytherins.

Dumbledore stood up and everyone's attention went towards where he was standing.

"Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts, to our second year students and up welcome back and to our first year students we hope you'll have a wonderful year" Dumbledore smiled and the twinkle that was ever present in his eyes was still there "I would just like to say that the Forbidden forest is as always Forbidden to all students and our caretaker Mr Filch would like me to remind you that magic should not be used in the halls between classes. This years Head Boy is Lucius Malfoy and Head Girl is Andromeda Black" Dumbledore explained "Now let's tuck in" Dumbledore said and food appeared on all of the tables and the smells of all the food rose making their mouth's water.

They all ate until they couldn't fit anymore in and the boys had piled their plates so high that they could eat everything but attempted to anyway even when they were full which made Hermione laugh at their stupidity.

"If you eat anymore you are going to explode" Hermione stated but the boys continued to eat and Alice let out a little giggle and Hermione smirked at her "If you don't stop eating you'll have no room for desert" Hermione sand and all the boys dropped their forks and Hermione and Alice burst out laughing.

After desert where again the boys stuff themselves until it was practically leaking back out of their mouths the prefects led them all up to their common rooms and explained where the dormitories were. Hermione was heading up to her dorm room and Sirius smiled at her as he headed up to his. It was the first time since two years ago that they were sleeping in a different room and Hermione wasn't sure if she'd be able to sleep. She could always sneak into the boy's dormitories if necessary Hermione knew Sirius wouldn't mind.

The girls all went up where there were 5 beds and claimed the one they wanted to be theirs. Hermione and Alice were on one side of the room where there was only two beds and Marlene, Dorcas and Lily claimed their beds on the other side.

Marlene looked at Hermione "You only came back two year ago didn't you. I remember reading about it in the paper" Marlene stated and Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I only got my family back two years ago. It's actually weird sleeping in a room away from Sirius because we shared a room for the past to years" Hermione explained.

Alice nodded "I could understand that, after losing your brother for 8 years not to mention the fact that you were twins which means your bond would be closer then it makes sense that you'd want to be close" Alice smiled sweetly and her and Hermione nodded.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked confused.

"Oh I was taken from my family when I was 1 year old I have no memory of where I was and how I got back but I just got home two years ago" Hermione explained and smiled at her.

Lily still looked confused "How did these guys know?"

Dorcas looked at her "Are you a Muggleborn?" she asked.

"Yes"

"That explains why you don't know. Muggles don't get The Daily Prophet it was all over that. You can get a subscription to the paper and they'll deliver one to you every morning" Dorcas replied.

Lily nodded and Marlene turned to Hermione again "So what are your parent's going to think about you being in Gryffindor?" Marlene asked.

Hermione shrugged "I guess they'll be kinda angry but father will get over it quicker than mother" Hermione told them.

Lily again looked confused "Why would they be angry at you being sorted into Gryffindor?"

Alice smiled at Lily "Because there hasn't been one member of the Black family who haven't been in Slytherin" Alice explained.

"And they believe that every other house is filled with "Blood Traitors, Muggleborns and Half-bloods and most Black's believe that those people are lower than them" Marlene interjected.

"Why?" Lily asked looking a bit freaked out and looked at Hermione "Do you think I'm lower than you?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head no "Not unless you mean height" she said and Alice laughed "Me and Sirius are really the only ones who don't believe that and there have been others but most of them have been disowned. Uncle Alphard is the head of the House of Black and he would never disown me or Sirius he allows people to believe what they want. My mother however is very into the whole disowning the Blood traitors of the family, Blood traitors are what Purebloods consider those who believe that Muggles and Muggleborns should be treated as equals, Mother would have me gone again and Sirius with me if she could but Father and Uncle Alphard who is mothers brother would never allow it" Hermione told them.

Lily nodded her head "So I don't have to worry about this?" she asked.

Hermione opened her mouth but didn't know how to say what she wanted so Dorcas interrupted "There are still wizards and lots of Slytherins in particular who believe that you don't deserve a place here and they may be rude and call you this rude word that some of the more prejudice purebloods will call you" Dorcas said and Lily looked at her.

"What will they call me and what do you mean Pureblood?" Lily asked.

No one seemed to want to answer so Hermione did "They'll call you a Mudblood. It's a horrible word that practically says that anyone who is born of Muggle heritage has Dirty Blood. A pureblood is what they call someone born of magical parents who have always had magic for a far as they can go back. I believe that we all originally came from Muggles somewhere along the line. The more prejudice purebloods would refuse to believe that but there are pureblood families that don't hate Muggleborns such as any of the families in this room except mine bar a few people. The Potters and the Prewett's they wouldn't believe in the prejudice" Hermione explained.

"So you're all Purebloods?" She asked.

Marlene nodded "Yes the McKinnon's, Meadows, Black's and Burkes are all Pureblood family and everyone except Hermione's would be consider a Blood Traitor for believing that Muggles are equals. A few people in Hermione's family don't believe it like her and her twin" Marlene explained.

"And my cousin Andromeda, she just doesn't really say anything" Hermione told them with a smile.

Alice looked at her "Is that the head girl that Dumbledore mentioned?"

Hermione nodded "Yes Andy is the nicest person you will ever meet and she is in Slytherin. I believe she's an example that not all Slytherins are horrible. Some of them I believe it is just more difficult because the other Slytherins would be horrible to them if they knew that they believed in equal rights and all that" Hermione explained and Alice nodded.

"I believe that's a good point" Alice nodded.

Marlene shrugged "I don't know I mean what if one person stood up for them and the others followed their example. Then maybe they would over power all the prejudice ones. I mean the other houses have no problem with Muggleborns and there is going to be prejudice people in every house" Marlene explained.

"Why did you leave out Remus and Peter's names when saying about Purebloods who don't care about Muggleborns?" Lily asked.

Hermione smiled "Remus is a half-blood, his mother is a Muggleborn and his father was a pureblood and I don't know a lot about the Pettigrew's do you?" Hermione asked the other three.

Dorcas shook her head "Not really they are quite a new Pureblood family" Dorcas told her and Hermione nodded. So now she new the Pettigrew's wouldn't have chosen an alliance in either the Dark side or the order yet.

"Well I believe it is time for bed" Alice said airily and turned of her lamp and jumped into bed "Goodnight".

The girls al soon followed her lead and jumped into bed. Hermione was going to have a lot to change.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

**A/N: And that's another chapter. How did you like Orion insulting Cygnus? And did anyone else like Alphard because I must say I loved him. I tried making Cygnus and Walburga very alike and Druella's personality is sort of like Narcissa's was and that she always just wants to protect her family. **

**Please Review and I believe the Orion looks like Colin Firth in Dorian Gray and Walburga looks like Tina Fey. Druella looks like Catherine Zeta Jones and I don't have anyone for Cygnus and Alphard yet. Any suggestions?**

**I have changed the pairings to this:**

_**Hermione/James**_

_**Sirius/Lily**_

_**Snape/Dorcas**_

_**Remus/Marlene**_

**Alice Burke = Carey Mulligan**

**Frank Longbottom = Penn Badgley**

**Marlene McKinnon = Tamzin Egerton**

**Dorcas Meadows = Rachel Bilson**

**Fabian and Gideon Prewett = Eddie Redmayne **

**Review Please and you get this cookie (::) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione Walburga Black: 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** Year. **

**Summary: Hermione stumbles across some documents that mention Sirius Black's missing twin. When she finds out her true identity as Hermione Black the missing Black returns to her true time in order to change the past, will she succeed? Marauder Era SB/LE JP/HB RL/MM SS/DM**

**A/N: Thanks for the continued support on all of the chapters. I'm going to go through the younger years of Hogwarts quicker just to show the closeness of some relationships. Forgot to say in the last chapter the scene between the Marauders and Snape is in Deathly Hallows I just made a few changes with the addition of Hermione.**

**~~~oOoOoOoOo~~~ **

**Elizabeth: Glad you liked Alphard. No I said that Andy is going into her 6****th**** year and that Narcissa is going into her 4****th**** year. Hermione and Severus' friendship will be seen in this chapter as well as Lily and Hermione's relationship. Things will be difficult for Hermione but right now she only imagines James as a friend. Hermione is trying to be a good friend to Peter and I'll focus on that when the story goes on. I'm going to make thee next chapters jump to Hermione's 5****th**** or 6****th**** year. She will have boyfriends before James and Sirius will probably be over protective and get the Marauders to start some sort of Prank thing as well as maybe having a jealous James. I'm not sure if I'll focus on the basilisk at all really but we'll see. Hermione's nightmares will take focus in the next chapter. Sirius doesn't really know at this point and you'll see what Walburga did about them being in Gryffindor in this chapter. Thanks for the review. **

**Guest: I'm happy that everyone is pleased with the Black's so far. I'm trying to think of how to actually get Sirius and Lily together and I think I have a good idea for it. I didn't focus on the sorting in this chapter but more of their friends finding out about what Hermione and Sirius go though at home. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Angel: I'm glad you like the story and are excited for the James and Hermione part. I'm excited about writing it. Thank you for reviewing. **

**~~~oOoOoOoOo~~~**

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

_September 1__st__ 1972_

Hermione and Sirius walked through platform 9 ¾ after a very interesting summer where Walburga had locked them in their separate rooms for the first too weeks and dinner in their rooms were small. Orion had came home from work after those two weeks and when he found out he wasn't too happy and neither was Alphard who was very fond of Hermione and Sirius. Hermione had seen an angry Alphard for the first time since she met her Uncle.

Alphard had decided to leave them off this morning to the delight of Hermione and Sirius who were both very fond of their fun loving Uncle. Hermione spotted James ad his parents and Sirius and Hermione skirted off in that direction with Alphard following them.

Hermione and Sirius reached James and Hermione gave him and hug which James returned. Sirius patted his friend on the back.

"Good to see ya buddy it's been a long time" Sirius told him smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes "It's been 2 months" she told him.

Sirius nodded "Yes that's a long time".

Hermione laughed "Jeez and her I thought 8 years was a long time but you know being away from your best friend 2 months must have been agony" Hermione joked sarcastically.

Alphard came up behind them "The boy has never been good with time Hermione you'll just have to teach him" Alphard smirked and went to ruffle Sirius hair who quickly moved away from his hand.

"Not the hair" Sirius complained.

James laughed "Heaven forbid someone touches the hair" he mocked and Hermione laughed.

"And let hell strike down on those who do" Hermione joined in making James laugh and Sirius glared at them both.

"I hate you both" Sirius replied.

James and Hermione smiled at each other before turning to Sirius "No you don't" they said simultaneously.

"Alphard, it's good to see you again" A deep voice said and walked over shaking Alphard's hand. The man looked like James a lot only older with now greying hair and instead of hazel eyes he had blue. The woman beside him had James' hazel eyes and she had brown hair instead of black. These were clearly James' parents.

"Charlus, Dorea it's been a long time" Alphard smiled at them.

"What are you doing here on the Platform?" the woman Dorea smiled sweetly at him.

Alphard nodded towards Sirius and Hermione "Just leaving my niece and nephew off" Alphard replied.

"Where are Walburga and Orion? Isn't this Regulus' first year?" Dorea replied now confused at the missing little boy.

"Regulus came with Cygnus and Druella who are leaving Narcissa off. I suggested I leave Sirius and Hermione due to a… difference in opinion" Alphard said tightly obviously still annoyed and Dorea seemed to know to drop the conversation. James looked at Hermione and Sirius with a raised eyebrow and Sirius give him a look saying they'd tell him later.

Hermione smiled at James changing the topic "Where's Remus and Peter? And have you seen Alice?" she asked quickly making James laugh.

"I don't know where Remus is I think he might be running late. Peter went to save us a compartment and I think Alice ran into Lily or something" James explained and Hermione groaned in annoyance which made the two boys smirk.

Last year Hermione and Lily's friendship had got off to a rocky start not completely sure of how they felt about each other. They later became enemies when Lily started saying things that Hermione considered rude about James and Sirius. Hermione stating that Lily didn't know them properly to judge them and Lily stating that they bullied Severus. From then on everything seemed to annoy them about each other and they constantly bickered and glared at each other every time they were in each others presence. Especially since Hermione always joined in, in the 4 boys pranks and the boys weren't fond of her either except Remus who got along with her.

Hermione mainly hung around with Sirius, James, Remus and Peter and they were all very close. Hermione being the only girl in their group they were a little protective of her. Sirius for obvious reasons but the other three had taken a liking to her easily. Out of the girls at Hogwarts Hermione was closest to Alice. Alice was Hermione's female best friend and whenever Hermione wasn't with the boys or even when she was you could normally always see Hermione with Alice. The boys were also fond of Alice as they found her very light hearted and it was hard for anyone not to like her. Hermione was even sure Slytherins would love her. Marlene and Dorcas were basically two halves of the same person. They were both girly to an extent but Dorcas more so than Marlene. Marlene loved adventure and when Hermione and Marlene met once in Diagon Alley over the summer Marlene explained about how she went to go see something Muggles called a film and how she loved the action and how the girls could all beat people up. Marlene was the tough side and Dorcas was the softer side but both girls could be bitchy when sticking up for their friends. They tended to hang around with Lily more often but they had a lot more in common so Hermione didn't mind. She still got along with them a lot better that she had with the girls the first time she went to Hogwarts.

Hermione looked towards the train "I might hop on the train and try and save my best friend from Evans before she tries to turn her against me" Hermione told them and Sirius and James stayed behind to see if they could see Remus.

When Hermione got on the train she was looking in the compartment doors as she made her way up the corridor and not looking where she was going she walked into someone knocking them both into the ground.

"Sorry" Hermione said before seeing who she knocked down she smiled and the black haired boy "Hello Severus it's always nice to bump into a friend" Hermione joked and Severus laughed and helped her up after dusting himself off.

"Good to see you too Hermione, by any chance have you seen Lily?" Severus asked.

Hermione and Snape got along quite well. After being paired together in potions class they had many intellectual conversations and they found they got along by shared opinions on things. Snape didn't like James and Sirius but Hermione could understand that after the accident on the train in first year and the constant bickering after that it would be hard for them to get along. The boys just never saw eye to eye and despite what Lily said about them bullying Snape, Hermione knew it wasn't true as she had told James and Sirius to stop singling him out as he was her friend and they had. Snape just didn't enjoy being pranked even if he wasn't the only one it happened to and Lily misread that.

Hermione shook her head "No I haven't, but apparently she has stolen my best friend away somewhere and I'm trying to find them" Hermione explained and Snape laughed.

"Are you and Lily ever going to see eye to eye?" he asked and Hermione nodded.

"Of course" She replied "When you, James and Sirius get along then so will we" she told him sarcastically and Severus nodded.

"Touché" Snape smirked at her.

They soon saw a compartment where Lily and Alice were sitting and Hermione knew by Alice's face that Lily was being negative about something. Alice hated negativity and if you knew Alice well enough that was the face when Lily was giving off about Hermione. Alice liked Lily and they got on well enough but Alice found that Lily was awfully negative about things at times and always thought of the disadvantages before even trying to look at the advantages. Alice particularly didn't like when Lily was negative about Hermione, James and Sirius because she was Hermione's best friend and she got along well with the boys. She thought all 5 of the group's pranks were entertaining and she didn't believe they set out to annoy people but only embarrass them enough that they could laugh about it later. They didn't usually set out to prank anyone in particular except for the whole of Slytherin house and those who insulted them and their friend or even their house. Like Lucius Malfoy last year and they managed to turn him Red and Gold and everything he owned was that colour for a week.

Hermione rolled her eyes towards Severus which made him amused and Hermione walked in "What are you saying about me this time Evans?" Hermione asked amusement in her voice that seemed to be ever present.

Alice smiled and got up to hug her best friend and Severus squeezed in past them to sit beside Lily. Hermione pulled away from Alice waved at Lily with a sarcastic smile of her face and pulled Alice out of the room ignoring Lily's protest.

"The girl is trying to annoy me by stealing you from me Alice" Hermione rolled her eyes and Alice giggled.

"I think you're over reacting Hermione she isn't trying to steal me because she knows it'll never work" Alice explained and hooked arms with her best friend.

"Good" Hermione said looking in all the compartment doors trying to find Peter. When she did she noticed all the boys where already in the compartment and Alice and Hermione smiled as they entered. Hermione hugged Remus and Peter before sitting down in between Sirius and Peter and Alice sat beside Remus who was in between her and James.

"How was everyone's summer?" Alice asked everyone with the ever present smile on her face.

"It was lovely Alice thank you for asking" Remus replied and Alice nodded towards him.

"Mine was great I'd like to know about Hermione and Sirius'?" James asked and turned to look at them.

Peter looked confused "What happened?"

Alice's smile turned into a look of concern "Something happened? Why didn't you owl me?" she asked sadly.

Hermione and Sirius shook their heads "Nothing to be too concerned about" Sirius replied to them.

"Clearly it was if your Uncle was angry about it" James interjected.

Remus raised an eyebrow "The same Uncle you said was always joking about and stuff?" he asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Mother wasn't happy about us being in Gryffindor as we knew she wouldn't be" she shrugged "And took the opportunity to discipline us in the way she wanted while father was out of town" Hermione explained to them.

Alice, James and Remus all looked freaked out and concerned at that and said simultaneously "How?"

Sirius shook his head again "Really it isn't that big of a deal" Sirius replied.

Hermione nodded "It could have been worse. She was going soft really".

"What did she do?" Peter asked looking a bit afraid.

"She just locked us in our rooms for two weeks" Hermione shrugged.

"WHAT!" was chorused around the whole room.

"Did she give you food?" Alice asked concerned and afraid for her best friend.

"Yes" Hermione nodded.

"How much?" Remus asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes "Enough food that we're still living and breathing" he replied and Hermione laughed slightly at his annoyed sarcasm.

"I don't like your mother at all" James shook his head "What did your father say?"

Sirius shrugged "He was pissed they discussed it at dinner when the family was there Uncle Alphard overheard got angry for the first time in like ever. Told her that when father said punishments had to go through him first she better listen and that she should stop playing favourites with her children. We got to stay with Uncle Alphard for the rest of the summer and father came over sometimes but he always visits Alphard anyway but he seemed to come over more than he usually does" Sirius told them.

Alice shook her head "Why are you pretending that her barely feeding you is ok?" Alice asked in shock.

"Because it could have been worse" Hermione shrugged.

James and Remus looked at her wide eyed "What do you mean by that?" they asked.

Hermione smiled sadly "There is a reason that father made the rule that all punishments went through him in the first place" Hermione explained and they waited for her to continue "One day when Sirius and I said we were going to Diagon Alley we sneaked into Muggle London. We didn't know Bellatrix had seen us leave through The Leaky Cauldron and she told mother where she seen us going. When we got home she made us tell her where we really were and then used the Cruciatus curse on us for a while. Not long enough to leave any permanent damage because heaven forbid a Black has anything wrong with them" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"They used an Unforgivable on you two?" Peter asked them shocked.

Sirius nodded "Yeah, she can be a right bitch. Father was furious because he never agreed with the whole violence thing especially when the person isn't able or allowed in our case to defend themselves with magic" Sirius replied "He was almost close to hitting mother that day except for the fact that he thinks hitting women is what weak men do" Sirius replied shaking his head and laugh "Father seems to have a lot of thoughts and rules for himself" he replied.

Hermione laughed at that "He does doesn't he" she though about them "People must be able to stand up for their beliefs for him to respect them, Not to use magic on those who can't or aren't allowed to defend themselves with magic and hitting women is what weak men do is just a few of them" Hermione said in amusement.

"Your father seems wise" James replied grumpily. Angry that their mother would use an Unforgivable on them.

Sirius kicked him "Cheer up mate we survived. What doesn't kill you will only make you stronger. Another rule father follows" Sirius laughed "Anyway father is wise but I think he has just got softer since Hermione came back" he smirked at her and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous" Hermione replied before her lips cracked into a smile.

Alice still looked unsure about what their mother did "Are you sure you're ok?" she asked them worry etched on her face.

"We're fine Alice don't worry about it" Sirius told her.

Alice looked between them and Hermione could see she didn't believe them but she dropped it. The train journey went on Hermione and Alice was joking about while lying on the floor much to the amusement of the others in the compartment especially when James lay down with them a pretending to gossip. Sirius was trying to beat Peter in a game of wizard's chess and failing. Hermione looked up to see Remus trying to sleep a bit. He looked quite sickly and Hermione thought about the lunar calendar and remembered that the full moon was in a few days.

James noticed her looking at Remus and noticed that his friend was looking sick like he had a lot last year "Remus are you ok? You don't look well" James looked at his friend worriedly.

Remus looked at him "Yeah I'm fine; I think its travel sickness. I'm not a big fan of long journeys" Remus shrugged it off "I think I just need some sleep".

James looked unsure about that and Hermione got up and sat beside Remus and hugged him from the side. Remus and Hermione were close as they had intelligent conversation and Remus understood most of the jokes that James, Sirius and Peter didn't. He was wise and funny and Hermione's first friend at Hogwarts in this time.

Remus eventually nodded off to sleep and Hermione took the chess board off of Sirius and Peter so the noise of breaking chess pieces didn't disturb him. Sirius and Peter joined them all on the floor, no one really knowing why they weren't sitting on the seats.

"I wonder why he gets sick so often" Sirius said worried about one of his best friends.

Alice shrugged "Maybe he just has a low immune system" she suggested.

James shook his head "I don't think that's it because Madame Pomfrey would probably be able to give him something for that" James said "Why won't he just tell us what's wrong?"

Peter looked at them with his watery eyes "Do you think he's dying?"

Both Alice and Hermione hit him up the back of the head "He's not dying" Hermione snapped.

"Well what's wrong with him?" James asked and Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know" she said and the others started to discuss it again and Sirius looked at Hermione with raised eyebrows saying that he knew she was lying and they would talk about it later. Sirius had been bugging her all summer for information on things she knew from the future but she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him. Where she came from hadn't been the nicest and sure the physical scars had left Hermione when Andy did the age reduction spell but the mental ones didn't go away.

People didn't know of the nightmares Hermione had. She either took a dreamless sleep potion or she put a silencing charm around her bed curtains. She hadn't told Sirius or Alice who she thought of almost as a sister. She didn't want to force her problems on them. She was the one who had to make sure Voldemort died this time and she had to protect them not the other way about. For the two weeks that Walburga had locked them in their room Hermione had had her nightmares and woke up screaming. Luckily no one heard.

Soon everyone started talking about their holidays and plans for the year and Hermione looked towards the restlessly sleeping Remus. Hermione's plan for this year was to get Sirius, James and Peter to recognise this sooner than they had. They were supposed to figure out in their third year but due to Hermione leaving things around about the full moon when it came close to the time and dropping hints about the full moon being out when Remus had left to go to the 'infirmary'. They seemed to be picking something up and getting more curious about it. She knew third years learned about werewolves and that could be how they found out that year but if she could get her hands on one of the books and able to leave it opened in front of the boy's maybe they would realise about Remus and they would start trying to be Animagi quicker. Hermione was also hoping to be able to help during the full moon as well. She couldn't give him wolfsbane because it hadn't been invented yet and she refused to steal the mans invention.

This year she was going to focus on changing some things.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

_4__th__ December 1972_

James, Sirius and Peter all looked shocked at the fact that they had just figured out that one of their best friends was a werewolf. Hermione was relaxed out on Sirius bed as the three guys were still shocked at what they had read downstairs.

"Do you know what this means?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah it means that Remus is a werewolf" James said with shock evident on his face "Why wouldn't he tell us?"

Peter shrugged and said nothing and then turned to Hermione "Why don't you seem shocked?"

"I already knew" She said nonchalantly.

"What?" James and Sirius turned to her.

"I figured it out last year" She replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?" James stressed.

Hermione sat up "It wasn't my secret to tell and it was clear Remus didn't want anyone to know" she explained.

"What didn't I want anyone to know?" A nervous voice came from the door and four heads all turned towards the sandy haired boy as he walked in.

Sirius was about to say something when Hermione raised her hand to him and closed the door and cast a silencing charm before gesturing for him to continue.

Sirius wasn't sure how to bring it up so he just asked "Remus are you a werewolf?"

Remus took in a sharp breath and sat on his bed and nodded. He swallowed a few times and refused to meet anyone's eyes. He fidgeted a lot and the silence in the room was uncomfortable and awkward. Hermione walked over sat beside him wrapped one arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

This seemed to shock Remus but he didn't push her away in fact he seemed to relax slightly but not much.

"You don't hate me?" Remus asked.

"Why would we hate you?" James asked in reply and stepped closer to his friend.

Remus shrugged "Well I'm a monster" he said looking at his hands.

Hermione sat up sharply and Remus flinched thinking he had just made her realised the fact but instead she slapped him up the back of the head "Don't you dare say that about yourself ever again Remus Lupin or I swear to god I will hex you" Hermione said and the other boys laughed.

"But I am" Remus replied.

"Don't tempt me Lupin" Hermione pointed a finger at him and Remus mouth twitched a bit at the corners.

"What I want to know is why you didn't tell us?" Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.

Remus looked at him "I thought you would hate me. I didn't expect to be allowed to go to Hogwarts let alone that I would actually make friends when I came here. I thought you would all be too freaked out to be near me if you found out" he explained.

"But you have never hurt anyone so we wouldn't be freaked out" Peter told him and Hermione smiled at Peter. There were times when Hermione could see why he was sorted into Gryffindor. Most people probably would freak out if they found out Remus was a werewolf. Only people who knew him would know he'd never hurt anyone if he had the choice.

"How did you become a werewolf in the first place?" Peter asked.

James hit him up the head "You don't ask people that".

Remus laughed and shook his head "It's ok, I was bitten when I was nine by Fenrir Greyback because of something between him and my father".

"Where do you go every full moon?" Sirius asked.

"Out to the whomping willow, there's a way underneath it that leads into the shrieking shack that's in Hogsmeade" Remus told them.

"What can we do to help you next full moon?" James asked and jumped onto Peter's bed that was beside Remus'.

Remus raised an amused eyebrow at that "Nothing, you are not allowed to be near me when I change. When I'm a werewolf I won't recognise you and the werewolf would kill you!" Remus started to get worried that they would try something.

"Not if we were animals as well" Hermione said relaxing out on Remus' bed with her hands behind her head.

Everyone looked confused "What do you mean Mione?" Sirius asked.

Hermione shrugged and smiled "I mean that if we were Animals like McGonagall can change into a cat. Then we would be able to be out there every full moon to keep you company" she told them.

"That's brilliant!" James exclaimed a massive smile spreading across his face.

"No, no way" Remus shook his head "It's far too dangerous!"

Hermione shook her head "No it isn't. In animal form we would be fast not to mention there would be more than one of us to through the werewolf off from going after one of us for too long. I also know that werewolf bites and scratches don't affect animals" Hermione said pointedly.

Remus continued to disagree "It is still too dangerous. What if I did catch one of you? The werewolf would stop from attacking you and killing you".

Hermione held her head up "I'm not forcing anyone to do it but it is a risk I'm willing to take" she said.

"Me too, you think we don't notice the scars you come back with every full moon Remus" Sirius added in agreeing with his sister.

"Count me in" James said.

"Me too" Peter squeaked.

Remus glared at Hermione for bringing it up but she smiled innocently at him in return.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

_9__th__ July 1973_

Hermione and Sirius were walking around Diagon Alley on their way to Florean Fortescue's to meet with Andromeda. She had explained that she needed to tell them something and they were confused about why she wasn't at the family dinner the night before.

They entered the ice parlour and saw Andromeda sitting beside a man and instantly Hermione knew why Andromeda had called them here. They made there way over to the Black haired woman and fair haired man and sat down. Sirius looking strangely at the man and Hermione kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's rude to stare" Hermione said.

Andromeda laughed "Hermione, Sirius it is great to see you again" she told them and Sirius looked at her with a raised eyebrow as Hermione hugged Andromeda. Andromeda shook her head in at her cousin "Okay straight to the introductions I see. Hermione, Sirius this is Ted, Ted these are my cousins Hermione and Sirius" Andromeda pointed to them each.

"I thought you said your family disowned you?" asked taking her hand in comfort and Andromeda looked at him slightly sadly but also amused at the introduction.

"Sirius and Hermione are the rebels of the family" Andromeda joked.

"More Sirius than I" Hermione said while acting shocked at the news of the disownment.

Sirius looked at Andromeda in astonishment "What? Why were you disowned Andy?"

Andromeda cleared her throat and smiled at Sirius "I have been dating Ted since 5th year and he proposed to me. I said yes and Ted and I will be getting married this Christmas. The family weren't too happy about that because Ted is a Muggleborn and so I was disowned" Andromeda explained.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Of course they weren't they're idiots. Did Uncle Alphard disown you?" Hermione replied "Does he even know?"

Andromeda shook her head "I suppose not but even if he didn't care Father and Mother would never take me back in Bellatrix went ballistic as you can guess she would. Plus Ted and I plan on moving in with each other" Andromeda smiled at him.

Hermione noticed how happy Andromeda was at this moment "Well congratulations" Hermione smiled at them both.

Sirius nodded and smiled as well "Yeah and we better be coming to the wedding" Sirius said in a stern joking voice and Andromeda laughed.

"There is also something else" Ted said and Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Ted looked over the moon and looked to Andromeda "Would you like to say?"

Andromeda nodded and smiled brightly and Hermione never thought she had seen Andromeda as happy "I'm pregnant" Andromeda said and it even took Hermione by shock as both twins looked at her in surprise and Andromeda laughed at the looks on their faces which made Ted smile "4 months pregnant. I should be having the baby around the end of November and we'll get married around Christmas".

When they came out of their shock Sirius looked at Ted "You didn't just ask her to marry you because she's pregnant did you?" Sirius asked.

"No not at all. I asked her before she told me" Ted smiled.

Andromeda nodded "I found out a week after that I was pregnant".

Hermione smiled and hugged Andromeda tightly "Well congratulations Andy".

"Thank you" Andromeda smiled as Hermione let go and Sirius hugged her next.

Hermione and Sirius spent the rest of the day with the couple and they found that they got along very well with Ted. Hermione noticed how much Ted admired Andromeda and how excited he was for the baby. When Hermione and Sirius went home Walburga questioned them on where they were the whole time and it wasn't long before she got angry and then Orion got angry and her that led to a screaming match and Hermione and Sirius went up to his room and decided to go to sleep.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

_1__st__ September 1973_

Hermione and Alice walked through the train and it wasn't long before they found a compartment with Marlene and Dorcas in it. Marlene and Dorcas smiled and invited them in as they sat down in the compartment Hermione looked outside where she saw Sirius, James and Remus greet Peter as he came on the Platform before focusing on the girls.

"So Hermione where's Sirius?" Marlene asked and smiled at her. Hermione knew that to people who didn't know Marlene and Sirius they would think that they were more than friends because of how flirty they were with each other. To people who were close to them they knew that Marlene and Sirius were so much alike that they humoured each other and got along like a house on fire. They were very close as friends because Marlene was like a female Sirius.

Hermione nodded towards the window "Collecting their friends. They'll probably come in search of me soon" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Alice laughed "Just because each of them adores you to know end. You're the only female in their group" Alice explained and Hermione groaned.

"It's bloody annoying because any guy comes within an inch of me they are the first on the list of pranks for the year" Hermione sighed.

Dorcas looked amused "Pranks that you help them with".

"I didn't say I didn't enjoy the Pranks" Hermione smirked.

Marlene laughed "She's the sneaky one she is. She gets away without detention most times and she can play the innocent card" Marlene told them "She's like a robber she sneaks in quite as possible gets what she came for and sneaks away without a trace" The girls laughed at that.

"Well I guess some sort of criminal explains it" A voice said from the door and they all turned and looked to see Lily standing at the door.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Lily it is just great to see you again" she said sarcastically.

Dorcas groaned "Why can't you two just get along?" she asked.

"Because she and them boys are bullies" Lily stated as she sat down.

Marlene looked at Lily like she was crazy "They aren't bullies Lily".

"Well they constantly 'prank' Severus!" Lily exclaimed and Hermione glared at her.

"No we don't, just because Sirius and James don't get along with him doesn't mean they set out to prank him. They prank everyone Evans and I wouldn't let them single Severus out because I get along with him" Hermione told her "Don't let your own prejudice be the reason you're calling them that because I won't stand for it".

"Well said Hermione" James smirked from the door and Lily glared at him and he smiled back sweetly which just infuriated her more "Anyway I'm here to collect Hermione. Alice, Marlene and Dorcas are more than welcome to come along… I guess you can too Lily but you know you might not want to be around us bullies" James told her pulling a face that made it look like he was really worried about her health making Hermione laugh. James smiled at her and offered his arm "Come along Hermione".

Marlene smirked at him "How do you know she doesn't want to stay here?"

"Because she loves us all too much and also if she doesn't come now Sirius will come down and drag her out of here" James explained to them and Hermione hooked her arm in James' and he turned to Alice "Are you staying here or joining us?" he smiled.

"I'll be there in a while, Marlene probably wants my summer homework" Alice stated.

Marlene tried to look innocent making James laugh. Hermione said goodbye as James dragged her out of the compartment and they began walking down the corridor to their compartment.

Hermione turned to James and began walking backwards, James making sure she didn't fall or bump into people "So how much of the map did you and Remus get completed over the summer?" Hermione asked excitedly.

James grinned "Almost all of it. Just a few things we need to work out and the map will be completed" James explained.

Hermione nodded "I'd say that considering all the work we did last year and the more we do this year we'll be you know about February time" Hermione told him and James looked shocked.

"Really? That soon?" James asked

"Yep" Hermione explained before turning around to walk normally and go into the compartment.

Sirius' mischievous grin was on his face when he saw them "I though I was going to have to come and find both of you. Evans could have been murdering you both and we never would have knew" Sirius exclaimed dramatically with his hand on his heart and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Don't over exaggerate Sirius!" Hermione mock scolded.

Sirius then got really excited "Come see how much they've done over the summer" he told her practically bouncing in his seat.

Hermione walked over to were they had stretched out a map with loads of parts folded over and squiggly black ink covered the parchment making Hogwarts castle and everywhere in it. Hermione grinned at the detail in the map.

"We still have to put the charms on it and stuff because we couldn't do that over the summer but other than that the map is basically complete" Remus told her and Hermione nodded.

"Good job guys that are one less thing to take care of" Hermione said and turned to them "Did you use the enchanted pen to do all the detail?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah it definitely helped Mione, I don't think we could have drew that out without some kind of magical object and not being aloud to use magic over the summer we would have none of this completed" James exclaimed and Hermione nodded.

Sirius picked up the map "So what are we gonna call it?"

James turned to Sirius and smiled brightly "Remus came up with a fantastic name over the summer!" he replied.

They turned to Remus and he grinned at them "Well you and James refer to us as Marauders sometimes so I thought we should call it 'The Marauders Map'. I was being sarcastic at first but it seemed to fit" Remus told them.

Peter nodded and smiled "I like it".

"Like it, I love it!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly "The Marauders Map" he said and nodded and Hermione smiled.

"Better add it to the front of the Map then don't you" Hermione replied pointing at the empty square at the front of the map.

Sirius pointed his wand at the square and the ink filled the space and wrote out on it The Marauders Map. Hermione smiled at the map she knew so well. It wasn't complete yet as it didn't recognise people and they couldn't see who came and went but it was almost there.

"Did Hermione tell you that we'll probably be Animagi by February? I can't believe it will be so soon" Sirius told them.

"It might be! It could still be next year like I said when we first started researching it but it seems that we're making process a lot faster than I thought" Hermione explained to them.

Peter smiled "That's so cool".

"I think we should have nicknames whenever we become Animagi" Sirius told them "Based on whatever we are! We should give Minnie one too" Sirius exclaimed and everyone laughed.

"I don't think she'd like that" Peter told him.

"I agree with Peter she definitely wouldn't appreciate that" Remus told him.

Sirius huffed "Fine I'll just stick with Minnie".

James laughed "And McGonagall finds that annoying as well".

It wasn't long before the put the map back in James' trunk and the boys and Hermione were messing about it the train and went and got changed half way through the journey to Hogwarts. Alice came in after they got changed and Hermione, Alice and Remus discussed the answers they got while James, Sirius and Peter just stole the answers they heard them discussing and doing their homework last minute.

"So what subjects are you keeping on?" Sirius asked them "I'm taking on Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures" he said.

"I'm taking on Arithmancy and Ancient Runes" Hermione smiled

"Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures" James told them.

Remus nodded at Hermione "I have taken on Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures".

"Divination and Arithmancy" Alice smiled and Sirius high fived her for taking on Divination.

"Divination and Care of Magical Creatures" Peter said.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Surprise that you all seem to have taken on Care of Magical Creatures" Hermione said in fake shock and Alice giggled.

James smirked "We told you to take it on".

"I didn't want to" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well then quit complaining" James laughed.

"I wasn't complaining I was simply stating that it isn't surprising at all that you all took it on" Hermione said and James rolled his eyes.

"Sure, your just sad you won't see my lovely face in all of your classes" James said smugly leaning back in his chair and Sirius raised an eyebrow at his friends flirty nature with his sister.

Hermione put her hand on her chest dramatically "Oh yes how shall I live" Hermione said and then put on a face as if she was thinking "Then again Remus is taking on Arithmancy and I would date Remus long before I would date you. Because we are just so in love isn't that right Remus?" Hermione joked as she sat on his knee and smiling at him.

Remus laughed "Of course Mione" he said and James clutched his chest.

"My heart is breaking Mione dearest" James said "I'll just have to have Lady Alice" James told them.

Hermione shook her head "Lady Alice is taken" Hermione smirked when Alice blushed.

They all turned to the pixie like girl they were so fond of "Who has stole our little Miss Alice?" Sirius smirked.

"No one" Alice squeaked.

Hermione laughed "Mr Longbottom from Ravenclaw has came and swooped her off of her feet and shall be accompanying her on the first Hogsmeade visit" Hermione said dramatically and Alice blushed more almost completely red.

Remus smirked "I heard he is a good fellow".

James nodded "Aye plays on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. A keeper I believe".

"He won't be able to keep anything from Gryffindor with their new Chaser and Beater and Seeker however" Peter joined in. Last year James had been made a Chaser, Sirius a Beater and Alice had became the Gryffindor Seeker. They weren't playing until this year because the Seeker, Beater and Chaser had been seventh years but they had chosen their replacements last year.

Sirius and James puffed out their chests with pride and the two girls burst out laughing.

"Why are you all talking like that?" Alice asked and the boys shrugged.

They all started laughing and it wasn't long before the train pulled in at Hogsmeade station and they made their way to the school to start a new year at Hogwarts.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

_29__th__ December 1973_

It was a few days after Andromeda and Ted's wedding and Hermione and Sirius had come over for a visit. James and Alice were also there and Hermione was holding a small sleeping baby with pink hair. Alice and Hermione were admiring the sleeping baby and the three guys were looking amused. Andromeda had gone upstairs for a nap.

"So how did you manage to trick your parents into letting you stay here with us over Christmas?" Ted asked.

Sirius smirked "Easy, we just told them that the Potters had invited us to stay over for Christmas and all it took was for Hermione to beg Father into letting us stay and here we are" He explained and Ted laughed.

James turned to Ted "How come your daughter's hair is pink?" he asked.

Ted grinned proudly at the mention of his daughter like he always did "She's a Metamorphosis, don't know where she got it from but she tends to keep her hair that pink purple colour".

Sirius turned to him as well "Why did you let Andy call her Nymphadora? I'm gonna have to teach her to kick peoples asses because she will be mocked with a name like that" Sirius told him and Ted laughed.

"It is not that bad of the name and I sadly agreed that I would get to name the baby if it was a boy and she would name it if it was a girl. I often call her Dora or Nymphie" Ted said and Sirius looked unsure about the nicknames as well and the look on Sirius' face made James burst out laughing.

"Well I'm going to call her… Tonks, it is easy because it's her second name plus it'll sound kick ass when she's beating people up for making fun of her name" Sirius nodded.

Hermione heard that and rolled her eyes "Your talking poop Sirius" she told him.

"Poop?" Alice questioned.

Hermione smirked "It's cleaner than the word I was gonna use".

Everyone laughed and Alice excused herself to use the bathroom. A little while after the child opened her eyes to reveal the same warm blue eyes that Andromeda had. Hermione smiled at her.

"Hello Nymphadora" Hermione said and the we girl looked at her and her hair turned red and Hermione laugh "No Okay what about Tonks then huh?" Hermione asked and the baby's hair turned back to pink. Hermione smiled when she turned her hair to black curls kissed the we baby on the head.

While Sirius and Ted were arguing over Quidditch which is usually something James would join in on but he was too busy looking at Hermione playing with the little baby. He couldn't help but think about how cute she looked sitting there with the little girl in her arms and when the little girl had changed her hair to match Hermione's it didn't help his thoughts.

James walked over and sat beside her and the little girl looked at him and giggles as she changed her hair to be like his and the messy mop of black hair was sitting atop the little head and she tried to reach for James making Hermione laugh.

"I think she likes you" Hermione turned and smiled brightly at him.

James couldn't help but smile back "Or she's just tired of you" he mocked and Hermione laughed at went to hand the baby girl to him and he shook his head "I wouldn't know how" James said.

Hermione rolled her eyes but the smile never left her face "Well neither had I but you learn" Hermione said setting her cousin on her knee she fixed James arms in the perfect way to hold her and set the baby in his arms "Now make sure you support her head" she said fixing the arm the baby's head was leaning on and Hermione smiled at him "You're a natural" she told him and leaned back but the baby didn't let go of her finger making Hermione laugh and tickle the little girl in James arms.

Alice smirked when she came back into the room and saw the little girl who had hair like James' and both Hermione and James playing with her. Alice walked over to Sirius and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wha-" Sirius was in the middle of asking but Alice just pointed at Hermione and James. When Sirius saw what she was looking at he nearly burst out in laughter at the sight of his sister and best friend who had no idea the image they were making. Ted had noticed as well and the three just stared at them amused.

It was disturbed when Andromeda came down the stairs and laughed at them "Don't you three look like the cutest little family?" Andromeda smirked leaning against the door frame and Hermione and James jumped and realised the amused stares and they jumped apart. Making the others laugh Hermione rolled her eyes and James glared at them.

When Tonks saw her mother she squealed in delight and held her arms out for her mother to take her and her hair changed back to the pink purple colour. Andromeda smiled at her little angel and lifted her from James' arms "Hello Nymphadora" Andromeda said and the little girls scrunched up her face as her hair turned red.

Ted looked amused "I believe your cousins have given her a nickname that she prefers" Ted told her and Andromeda looked at Sirius who tried to look innocent and failing epically.

"What?" Andromeda asked.

Sirius shrugged with the innocent smirk still on his face "She seems to quite like Tonks" he said.

Andromeda looked at her little girl "Do you like being called Tonks?" Andromeda looked at her and the baby giggled as her hair changed back to its former colour. Andromeda smiled at the baby "It is kind of cute".

Alice smiled smugly "Just like James and Hermione playing happy family".

Hermione looked at her friend in shocked amusement "Alice Burke what has hanging around with Mr Longbottom doing to you" she laughed and James and Sirius looked amused. Alice blushed a little but winked at Hermione with a cheeky smile on her face which made the boys burst out laughing.

Andromeda smiled at the 13 year olds messing about "How about I start the dinner and Ted you are going to take Dora for a walk" Andromeda said.

Ted looked outside and groaned "But it's too hot outside" he replied.

Hermione laughed "We'll take her Andy" she said looking at Alice who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you Mione" Andromeda said "Her pram is out in the hall" she handed over the pink haired child who rested her head on Hermione as soon as she was in her arms.

Alice and Hermione walked out of the room chatting about the fact that they would have to go back to school soon. Sirius stood up and smirked at James mischievously "Come on I guess we need to follow your family" he said and James shoved him back on to the sofa making Sirius laugh.

James walked out in front of Sirius. For some reason thinking of having a family with Hermione didn't sound that weird.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

_1__st__ May 1994_

"It might have took longer than February but I this is it" Hermione said excitedly "Okay oldest to youngest I believe is a good system".

"I still don't believe it will be a good idea for you to come out on the full moon" Remus looked at them.

Sirius rolled his eyes "Well get over it because the full moons tomorrow and we are going out" Sirius told him sternly.

"Okay so James you go first" Hermione smiled at him.

"Sure embarrass me if I can't do it" James said.

"Suck it up we went from youngest with Peter last time and you didn't hear him complaining" Hermione told him "Go on". James nodded and closed his eyes to get better focus and it wasn't long before James was no longer there and instead replaced with a stag standing there with markings around its eyes like glasses. Hermione smiled "Aww you're quite cute as a stag you should stay like that permanently" she said and petted him.

James turned back to normal "Ha, Ha you're so funny" he glared at her "I'm cute all the time".

"If you say so" Hermione rolled her eyes "Sirius you're up next" she turned to him. Sirius focused on the change and soon he changed into a shaggy Black dog and Hermione smiled at petted her brother "Well you did want a dog when you were coming here".

"It doesn't surprise me that Sirius is a dog" Remus replied "He's really hyper" Sirius laughed when he turned back.

"Thanks Remus" Sirius replied before turning to Hermione "Sister dearest your turn".

Hermione focused on changing and the feeling of the change was a tingling all over her body. Hermione knew she had changed when the tingling had stopped and she was looking up at the boys.

"A fox, another part of the dog family" James laughed "So we have a wolf, a dog and a fox. I will laugh if Peter is a coyote" James informed them.

Hermione was a fluffy Arctic fox. The strange thing about her was that one eye was grey and one was brown. Hermione changed back and smiled and turned to Peter "Peter your turn" Hermione told him.

Peter nodded nervously and closed his eyes and focused on changing and soon there was a small rat with brown tufts of fur sticking out.

"Peter can get us into the shrieking shack!" Sirius exclaimed "We weren't sure how we were going to get in but Pete will be small enough to get to the knot in the tree trunk" Sirius said.

Peter changed back and they left the forbidden forest and began thinking of nicknames and Hermione just relaxed out on their beds.

It wasn't long before the names Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony were decided and the boys turned to Hermione and she smiled at them.

"Hello" she said.

Sirius rolled his eyes "You didn't try and help at all and we have your nickname to create" Sirius told her.

"Do I need one?" Hermione asked.

"Yes!" All of them said at the same time.

Hermione sat up "You can create it since it was your idea then" she told them.

The next few minutes they went through quite a few names but none of them were liked.

"What about Bandit?" Remus suggested. They all turned to him.

"Why Bandit?" Hermione asked.

Remus looked at her and smiled "Well foxes can be considered like Robbers or another word for Robbers is a Bandit. Bandits can be sneaky and when doing Pranks that's what we need. It is also kind of related to a Marauder" Remus explained.

Hermione smiled and Sirius nodded "I like it" he replied "All in favour of Bandit?" Sirius said raising his hand and they all agreed.

'Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Bandit and Prongs are proud to present the Marauders Map' became the new title despite Hermione trying to convince them not to add her nickname to the front of the map but they refused to listen to her. The first full moon was a good result and so were the rest after that.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

**A/N: New chapter is now finished. This is my longest chapter yet at 21 pages and size 12 writing. Quite proud of myself and do believe I deserve some reviews. Pretty please. **

**Anyway Hermione is an Arctic Fox and this is because Hermione is an example of the light side, one of the good guys. I played with this is my head for a while I was like Hermione has Black hair so should I make her a Black Fox and then I thought no I shouldn't. I read Sirius was a Black dog because he was considered the Black sheep of the family. Hermione could have been part of the dark side if she had stayed with the Black family growing up or if when she was in the future grew up with a prejudice pureblood family but she didn't. Hermione also has one Grey eye and one Brown eye as a representation of both of her lives. I didn't think of that until I saw a picture of a fox with a brown and grey eye XD**

**I named her Bandit because of the fox thing, because of the fact I love the name and partly because that is the name of Gerard Way's daughter in My Chemical Romance. **

**I hope you don't mind me making Hermione kind of like a fifth Marauder. **

**Did you love the sweet Hermione/James moment with baby Tonks? I happened to love Alice this chapter what did you think?**

**I am going to pretend that James' mother is not Dorea **_**Black**_** she is still Dorea but she isn't a Black. I know some people ignore things like that when writing about James and Sirius and stuff but I can't. **

**Also I'm gonna make Sirius the over protective brother type when it comes to his sister dating. The only reason he joked about the James and Hermione having a baby is because he thinks Hermione and James are just friends and that's all they'll ever be (Teehee Sirius, that isn't what I have planned for your sister)**

**I hope you can see some slight changes in Peter. **

**Until next time, Please Review and you'll get two cookies (::) (::)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione Walburga Black: 4****th**** Year and 5****th**** Year**

**Summary: Hermione stumbles across some documents that mention Sirius Black's missing twin. When she finds out her true identity as Hermione Black the missing Black returns to her true time in order to change the past, will she succeed? Marauder Era SB/LE JP/HB RL/MM SS/DM**

**A/N: Okay I really love all the feedback I have been getting for this story and I love taking the time to read all of your reviews and ideas for the story so please review again. **

**~~~oOoOoOoOo~~~**

**Elizabeth: If Sirius was hunting me down I don't think I'd care especially since in my imagination he's Ben Barnes lol. She's slightly a fox that has the name Bandit because that would be me if I was a Marauder but also because of my reasoning at the bottom of the last chapter. I'm glad you like Alice because I love her. You'll see some of James' reasoning in this chapter for flirting with Lily and you will also see what Hermione is going to do for Regulus in this chapter. She will also start to work on the war in the chapters after this one as the war will be getting stronger around this time. **

**Guest: Glad you liked it.**

**Angel: Glad you like the story and the scene with Tonks.**

**Guest 2: Glad you liked the chapter.**

**~~~oOoOoOoOo~~~**

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

_**13**__**th**__** November 1974**_

_Hermione couldn't see anything. Darkness surrounded her as she looked around trying to find any escape any sign of an exit. But it was completely dark except for where she was standing holding her wand out and pointing at any sound she heard coming from the darkness. She heard someone moving coming out of the dark shadow and she pointed her wand in the direction of the noise and out stepped Sirius. _

_Hermione sighed in relief before she realise that Sirius was wearing Azkaban clothes his face was pale like it was when he fell through the veil. His eyes were glassy and it looked like he was looking through her rather than at her._

"_Sirius?" Hermione asked stepping forward to her brother "Sirius are you ok?" She asked again almost within distance to touch him when his eyes snapped to hers. Hermione took in a sharp breath as she noticed the normal warm, happy and bright eyes were now a dull, dead grey instead. _

"_How could you do this to me Hermione? Instead of changing the future you killed me earlier. I got the dementors kiss, a fate worse than death" Sirius told her, his voice flat and cold "You failed everyone, me, Harry and all of your friends. You failed" Sirius said and Hermione shook her head tears running down her face._

"_No your alive! You're here!" she said and reached out to touch Sirius' shoulder and let out a sob when her hand when through his shoulder and the feel of icy coldness. She looked up at her brother and he looked her in the eyes as she fell back and disappeared just like when he fell through the veil "Sirius!" she cried reaching out for him._

"_He's gone Hermione. You failed," a voice said behind Hermione and she turned quickly to see Harry standing there "Because of you Voldemort succeeded in killing me and took over the wizarding world" Harry told her._

_Hermione shook her head "No I couldn't have failed! I can't!" Hermione cried._

_Harry nodded "But you did, all of us a dead! We'll never be able to forgive you!" Harry shouted and Hermione cried._

"_I'm so sorry" _

_Harry then disappeared much like Sirius had and Hermione heard sounds of what sounded like people in pain. When she looked up she saw images of ghost like people floating about. She saw faces she knew such as Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Marlene, Dorcas, Alice, Severus and her little brother Regulus. Then there was Ron, Harry, and Ginny, the twins both Weasley and Prewett's. All of her friends from past and future were there. Then there were people she didn't know but it was clear they were Muggles. Hermione cried and suddenly they moved down towards her quickly…_

Hermione woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily and shaking. She quickly got up and wrapped her dressing gown around her and put on her slippers. Checking the time she realised it was 6 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. She made her way downstairs quietly as not to disturb anything and made her way to one of the arm chairs. She sat there in front of the dead fire just looking forward at the fireplace before getting up to go get her book that she left on one of the tables from watching Sirius and James playing chess.

Hermione grabbed the book and moved back to the seat and began reading. Hermione had been having nightmares since the war ended but when she came back in time and began sharing a bed with Sirius they went away. Hermione thought they had left her but she had been waked up by Alice on their first night here at the castle because she had been crying in her sleep. Alice had asked her about it and Hermione just shook her head and told her it was stupid and she would be fine. From then on she closed the curtains around her bed and put up a silencing charm. No one knew about it and she hadn't told Sirius because she didn't want to worry him about it. The Christmas at Andromeda's house Hermione and Alice shared a bed and Hermione's nightmares again didn't plague her so Hermione figured that another person there reassured her that she hadn't done anything to ruin the future. But she couldn't tell anyone she could worry them like that.

Hermione yawned and after about an hour of reading she fell asleep.

Sirius came down the stairs at half seven because he was hungry and he had taken James' invisibility cloak to sneak down to the kitchens. When he came down to the sounds of heavy even breaths. Sirius looked over to see Hermione sitting on one of the arm chairs the book she had clearly been reading before she fell asleep was sliding off of her legs. Sirius looked confused as to why she was sleeping down here and walked over to his sister taking the book from her lap and gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hermione" Sirius said shaking her shoulder and watching while she blinked her eyes open.

"Sirius?" Hermione said confused.

Sirius nodded "You must have fallen asleep down in the common room which makes me question, why you are down here?" Sirius asked her sitting on the arm of the chair and wrapping an arm around his sister who was clearly very tired.

Hermione seemed to wake up a bit more and remember why before shaking it off "It doesn't matter I'm just going to go back to bed" she stood up about to walk off but Sirius pulled her back.

"Why were you down here Hermione? Don't lie to me; we don't lie to each other. Please tell me" Sirius asked her worriedly "No ones bothering you are they?" he asked.

Hermione looked guilty at upsetting him before sitting down and deciding to tell the truth "I have nightmares sometimes and I don't want to disturb anyone so I come down here" she explained.

"Nightmares about what and how often is sometimes?" Sirius asked.

"Every night" Hermione said and Sirius looked at her in shock.

"Every night and you didn't tell me" Sirius asked and Hermione looked guilty.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want to worry you" She told him and Sirius nodded and hugged her.

"You can tell me anything Mione you know that. I'm going to worry about you no matter what because you had been gone for 8 years and I constantly worry about losing you" Sirius said "How come I didn't notice your nightmares over the summer?"

Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder "I don't have them when I'm sleeping next to people" Hermione sighed tiredly.

Sirius nodded "What are they about?" he asked. Hermione looked reluctant to tell him but told him what they usually involved and about the current one she had and Sirius hugged she tightly as she got upset again "You aren't going to fail at anything Hermione I assure you of that. Now come on" He said as he stood up looking to see it was nearly eight.

Hermione looked confused and took the hand that Sirius offered her to help pull her up "Where are we going?" she asked.

Sirius smiled "You're coming up to our dorm room and you'll stay with me" Sirius told her "And tomorrow you are going to tell Alice so she can help me tell you off for not telling us sooner" Sirius said and Hermione laughed.

Sirius took her upstairs, his worry for his sister making him forget about his hunger and she fell asleep beside him quickly and soon after so did he. Sirius woke up the next morning and was shocked to see his sister wasn't there. He saw James picking up his Quidditch uniform the only uniform he cared about.

"Did you see Hermione?" Sirius asked.

James turned around and nodded "Yeah she went to go get ready" he said before looking confused "Why was she up here anyway?"

Sirius' eyebrows furrowed "She's been having nightmare and she didn't tell me because she thought I'd worry" Sirius told him getting up and beginning to get ready for the day.

"You worry about anything she does anyway" James replied.

"I know that's why she should have told me!" Sirius said and James laughed.

"Will Bandit be a regular occupant of our room because if so we're gonna have to stop… ahem… getting changed out here" James replied looking away and Sirius looked confused but answered anyway.

"Yeah she might be but I'm gonna make her tell Alice so I don't know if she'd rather stay up here or stay with Alice" Sirius said and pushed James away from the mirror "Prongs you know you'll never fix that hair of yours so let me work on my fantastic hair. It helps with the ladies you know; maybe Lily would go out with you if you had hair like mine" He smirked and James glared and threw a pillow at him "Watch the hair!"

James laughed at that and soon the two boys made their way down to breakfast with the rest of them. Hermione, Remus, Alice and Lily were all talking about the upcoming Quidditch match later. Hermione and Lily didn't argue as much anymore but they still weren't best friends more like acquaintances.

"Lily dearest will you go out with me" James sat down and threw an arm around her shoulders which she threw off instantly.

"No you git" Lily rolled her eyes.

Sirius sat beside Hermione "Did you tell Alice?" Sirius asked.

Alice nodded "She did because I interrogated her about why she wasn't in the dorm this morning".

Both Hermione and James went red at that and refused to look anywhere near each other making Remus snort with laughter.

Sirius looked confused "Okay what is going on?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing!" the two red faced teens said making Remus nearly choke with laughter into his juice and turned to Sirius.

"James did not realise Hermione was in our dorm neither did any of us but James was getting ready and then Hermione came out of the bathroom and James was as naked as the day he was born. I'm quite glad I woke up to see both of their embarrassment" Remus laughed but soon James threw toast at his face the same time Hermione hit him on the head.

"It was not funny" James stated "Ow" James said and looked at Sirius who had kicked him under the table.

"You are not allowed to show my sister your penis ever again!" Sirius said rather loudly and Hermione flushed completely red and James was about to defend himself but was interrupted.

"When did Hermione and James do it?" Marlene smirked as she sat down beside Remus and Dorcas laughed sitting beside her best friend.

Hermione who was beyond the point of embarrassment cracked "Never! Never, ever, ever!" Hermione shouted and Remus burst out in laughter again.

Lily smirked "I guess I can see how you guys find it amusing when it isn't me" Lily said and that made Sirius laugh at the situation.

"Probably won't stay that way for long" Sirius smiled cheekily.

"Speaking of long…" Dorcas raised her eyebrows suggestively "Was it?"

James flushed red "Oh god"

"That's what she said" Marlene smirked.

"Marlene!" Hermione exclaimed making them all laugh. The rest of the day was spent watching Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff and making jokes at Hermione and James' expense. They all went to bed and Hermione and Alice shared a bed and Hermione had her first night in a long time with out nightmares.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

Hermione walked over to the Slytherin table much to the confusion of the Slytherins who the boys still gawped and tried to get her attention despite the fact that she was a Gryffindor and the girls glared in jealousy and the Gryffindors who weren't sure where the female Black twin was going and why the marauders weren't stopping her yet still looked as confused as the rest of them.

Hermione's dream from the past night had started her plan for changing things and so she walked down the Slytherin table. Hermione reached the point in the Slytherin table she had wanted and smiled at Regulus and Severus.

"Hey Reggie, Sev how are you this evening?" Hermione smiled kindly at them.

Regulus smiled at his older sister "I'm fine Mione" Hermione nodded in acknowledgment with a bright kind smile for the youngest Black. Hermione and Regulus got along well and had done so since she had returned years ago. They weren't as close as Hermione and Sirius but Regulus loved and adored his older sister.

Severus looked confused "I'm fine and not that it's not a lovely visit but what are you doing over here Hermione. You never come over to the Slytherin table" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

Hermione nodded "You're right but I need to talk to you" she pointed at Severus. Hermione could see all the other Slytherins eager for gossip and smiled "In private".

Severus still looked confused but got up and walked out of the hall without question. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter watched in confusion and Hermione walked out of the hall with Severus. They then all looked at each other.

James nudged Sirius "Guess Severus is going to be your brother in law" James replied and laughed at his own joke and then Sirius pushed him off the bench.

Hermione turned to Severus once they had reached an empty classroom and put a silencing charm around it Hermione turned to Severus.

"What did you want to talk about?" Severus asked and Hermione smiled gently.

"I need you to do me a favour" Hermione told him.

"Okay well what is it and I'll see what I can do" Severus replied. He liked Hermione, she was a good friend and almost like a little sister. She didn't stand for anything her brother and his goons tried to pull on him and she had apologised for their behaviour in the train in first year.

Hermione looked him in the eye and her face a serious as ever "Look out for Regulus for me" Hermione stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I- I mean if people try and push him towards choosing a side in this war, come tell me; don't let him be forced to choose" Hermione said to him and Severus looked unsure "Look you don't have to put a stop to it just come to me or find some way to tell me but I don't think Reggie would come to me on his own. He would make it look like it was his choice. Your close enough to him to make it not look suspicious just look out for him. It's all I ask" Hermione explained.

Severus nodded "Alright but why? Why are you suddenly so worried about him?" Severus asked.

"I'm always worried about him, he hasn't got me or Sirius to protect him in Slytherin and I know he tries to pull it off that he is strong enough on his own but he is only a boy Sev and he is so easily convince. Around third year the pressure is on to join the dark lord am I right?" Hermione asked and Severus looked uncomfortable at her questioning "I'm not going to judge you Sev I won't. The pressure is on to choose you side and more than not the pressure is on to join the dark lord and those who are pureblooded and grew up being taught blood purity more than likely take the mark in their 6th or 7th year am I right?" Hermione asked.

Severus sighed in defeat "Yes you're right and they will aim at Regulus because your family is one of the oldest pureblooded families" He told her.

Hermione nodded "I know they have Bellatrix and they will probably get Narcissa but I don't thin Regulus would truly want to join and I beg you to make sure that if he chooses that, that it is his decision, and the same for you" Hermione said pointing a finger at him "Don't get dragged into that if you don't want to join him. Distance yourself from those who are going to force you to because if you don't I'd say you'd lose Lily's friendship. Try and distance Reggie from that as well" Hermione asked and Severus nodded.

"I won't join them, Lily is an example that Muggleborns deserve their place here" Severus told her and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you for doing this for me" Hermione hugged him before walking to the door.

"I'll do the best I can Hermione" Severus told her and she smiled brightly before leaving.

Hermione walked back into the great hall and walked over to the space in between James and Dorcas that she had told Dorcas to save for her earlier. Hermione walked over to it and sat down and they all turned to her and looked at her expectantly.

Hermione smiled innocently at them "Yes?"

"Please tell me you are not dating Snape. I will set you up with a lovely nerdy guy who is afraid of intimate contact with women if you don't date Snape" Sirius begged and Hermione snorted with laughter.

"I'm not dating Severus I just needed to speak with him. He's my friend" Hermione explained and Sirius sighed in relief and Hermione poured herself a drink before looking at Sirius again "And you know Sirius all those nerdy guys who are afraid of intimate contact always turn out to be animals in the sheets" Hermione winked and him and Sirius looked completely freaked out but the Marauders and the girls had burst out laughing.

"I didn't need to hear! From my sister! Hermione you will never speak like that again!" Sirius told her off and Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll speak however I want" Hermione raised her head in a joking manner.

Marlene looked amused "Sirius is just trying to avoid the fact that as soon as Hermione walks in to the room every guy looks at you like they could eat you up, over and over and over…"

"Shut up Marlene!" Sirius growled.

Alice walked over from the direction of the Ravenclaw table "It's quite obvious why really" Alice said shooing James up a bit and sat beside Hermione. No one noticing the slight look of disappointment on James' face as he moved and then the look of confusion before he covered it up to the regular look of happy amusement he wore.

Sirius and Hermione looked at Alice confused and Alice give them a slight airy look that she sometimes gave that reminded Hermione of Luna "Well you have to admit out of all the brothers and sisters in this place Sirius is the most overprotective brother in this place and maybe to the point where it's irrational" Sirius was about to interrupt to defend himself and Alice smiled kindly "It's not a bad thing it's simply because your sister not to mention your _twin _sister was missing for 8 years you have no idea who took her where she was and if you could lose her again. So just like fathers and brothers usually do they dread the day where their daughters and sisters go off and get married and move away from them. You have lost your sister before so it's obvious you would have a more subconscious way of protecting Hermione. Almost instinctive like a wolf protects their pact and cubs" Alice explained and everyone thought over what she said and the Marauders looking slightly awkward at the mention of the wolf.

Lily looked at Alice "That makes a lot of sense" Lily explained.

Alice looked smug "I'm always right" The boys and Hermione snickered at the pixie like girl who had spent too much time with them.

Lily rolled her eyes "You spend to much time with them" she pointed at the snickering teens.

Remus chuckled "That's what I was thinking".

"Where's Peter?" Hermione asked.

James stuffed some food in his mouth "Detention, he left before you came back" James explained and moved over to Hermione as Alice skipped away to go see Frank again.

Hermione bit her lip in thought before leaning toward her boys "I think we should go break him out" she whispered so the girls couldn't hear.

Remus smiled "How do you expect us to do that Bandit?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "Are you a Marauder or not Moony? Use your head" Hermione explained.

James smirked "Sirius should cause the distraction" he told them.

"Why me?" Sirius said mouth full.

Hermione and James looked at each other knowingly before she turned to Sirius "Remember when you wanted that dog in first year and I said you couldn't have it because you aren't allowed dogs in Hogwarts?" Hermione asked and Sirius nodded Hermione leaned over the table to whisper to her brother "You're going to have to be the dog that isn't allowed in Hogwarts"

"OH" Sirius exclaimed and Remus rolled his eyes.

"You couldn't be any louder Padfoot" Remus told him and Sirius glared.

After eating the four of them sneaked off in the direction of Filch's office where the detention was held and James, Hermione and Remus hid in a dark corner as Sirius turned into Padfoot and then began barking outside of Filch's classroom. Filch opened the door and as he reached for the Black scruffy dog Sirius jumped out of the way and leant down like a playful dog making the three hiding try and keep from laughing. Filch went to grab him again and Sirius ran down the hall. Just as it looked like Filch was going to give up and walk on into the room again Sirius pretended to lift his leg up on the wall.

"Get away you filthy mutt!" Filch shouted as he ran down after Sirius who ran down the hall and Filch chased him. Sirius having dog speed was a lot faster.

Hermione and the boys then sneaked into Filch's office to see Peter cleaning things in the room. Remus coughed and caught Peter's attention.

Peter turned around and smiled brightly "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

James smirked and sat on Filch's desk "We are here to help you escape".

"Where's Padfoot?" Peter asked.

"Being chased by Filch as Padfoot" Remus explained making Peter laugh.

Sirius then bounded in the door fixing his hair and smirked at the cabinet of confiscated things opening it. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed and her brother searching through the drawer.

Hermione asked "Where is Filch?"

Sirius laughed "On a lovely walked around the castle" he reached into the drawer and took out a packet of fire works "Took these off of me last month. It would be a waste if no one use them" Sirius replied and Hermione snorted.

Remus looked outside the door "Well there is no sign of him yet" He turned around to face them with the mischievous grin on his face that people rarely saw on the sarcastic and caring werewolf "What should we do to his office?" he asked.

Later on that evening James, Remus, Peter and Sirius walked in laughing at the prank they had pulled on Filch and the fact that James had almost hit the portrait of the fat lady when Hermione and jumped on his back surprising him. Hermione was still on his back and he walked over to the sofa and dumped her on it making Hermione laugh. Lily came down the stairs at the noise of laughter and when she saw who it was making all the noise she rolled her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest and gave them a stern look that could rival McGonagall's.

"What did you do this time?" Lily asked.

James smiled walked over and flung an arm around Lily "Nothing Lily-flower" Sirius and Peter snickered and Remus just rolled his eyes. Hermione felt a smiled at them but it almost seemed forced and she felt a clenching in her chest but she ignored it and figured it was something she ate despite how confused she was about having to force the smile.

"Bugger off you git" Lily said shrugging his arm off "When I find out what you have done…" she started but was cut off.

"Lily it is something that benefits everyone, no need to worry" Sirius smirked sitting beside his sister who laughed and leant her head on her brother.

Lily huffed at this "Of course it does" she said and the sarcasm in her tone was heavy making Sirius even more amused "It's past curfew, you should all go to bed" Lily turned around.

"James I think that was an invitation" Hermione said and didn't notice Lily levitate a pillow and throw it at her "Ow! Lily!" Hermione shouted.

The boys laughed and Sirius turned to Hermione "Where are you staying tonight, with us or with Alice?" he asked.

Hermione smiled brightly at him "I think I will stay with you tonight dear brother" Hermione then smirked "And I'm going to go jump on all of your beds!" she said and ran up the stairs.

"NO!" The shout came from the four boys who chased her.

The next morning the great hall was filled with laughter as people saw a red haired, gold skinned Filch with the words please return to the lost and found wrote across his chest. It wouldn't wear off for a month because of Remus and Hermione's fantastic charms work.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

_**24**__**th**__** May 1975**_

Hermione, Alice, Marlene, Lily, Dorcas and The boys bar Remus who was in the hospital wing because the full moon had been the other night, were revising for the upcoming tests next week. The teachers had begun to push the harder because the OWLS were next year and so they were getting two tests for each of their subjects. Alice, Peter and Marlene were revising for Divination although Hermione had said it was a pointless subject and you couldn't revise for it. Dorcas was revising for Care of Magical Creatures and Lily was revising for Potions and making notes for both herself and Remus. Hermione and James were revising Ancient Runes together having already revised for their other subjects. Sirius was sitting near the fire revising for Muggle Studies groaned and dropped his head onto his book causing the others to look at the boy whose black shiny hair that usually sat neatly on his head was now stick up everywhere from the fact that he hand ran his hands through it so many times.

Hermione looked concerned at her stressed out brother "Are you okay Sirius?"

Sirius looked back at all the people staring "How is it that I like Muggles and all of their awesome stuff yet I am completely horrible at Muggle studies?" Sirius asked.

Hermione smirked "Because you took the subject on to annoy mother" Hermione replied and he threw his quill at her which she caught making him huff more and bury his head back in his book "You aren't going to learn it by leaning on the book" Hermione sang.

"You aren't helping" Sirius groaned.

Lily looked sympathetic because she knew that wizards and witches found it harder to come to terms with things in the Muggle world than she had to come to terms with stuff here. She looked at the work she was doing and back at Sirius before book marking the page she was taking notes from and walking over to Sirius.

"I'll help you" Lily said and sat down taking the Muggle Studies book from under Sirius' head which snapped up when Lily had spoken.

"Really?" Sirius asked in shock.

Lily smiled and nodded "Yeah who better than a Muggleborn to help you learn Muggle Studies" Lily shrugged.

Sirius stayed still for a second before he attacked Lily in a hug "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" he repeated before being cut off.

"You are cutting off my circulation and if you don't get off of me Black I'm going back to my own work" Lily said and Sirius immediately let go.

"Sorry" Sirius replied and Lily rolled her eyes but smiled at him and Sirius smiled back instinctively. Sirius had noticed before how beautiful Lily's smile was because it seemed to not only light up her face but a whole room but he was no stranger to having to tell himself off for thinking things about the girl his best mate liked. Even if his best mate rarely talked to her or about her, the only interaction he really had with her was him asking her out or arguing about the pranks, but Sirius couldn't deny that James had chosen as good one. Her red hair was the brightest and most beautiful shade of red hair he had ever seen and the green eyes that were as green as emeralds and shone the same as them contrasted so well with them. Her clear skin that was slightly sun kissed and the beauty of her face, Lily was one of the most beautiful girls in the school.

Lily had noticed how beautiful Sirius was before. Of course she had, anyone would be a fool to say Sirius Black wasn't attractive. He was the regular ladies man of Hogwarts and girls of every age from 1st year to 7th year wanted to be with him, she didn't of course, but she knew he was good looking and occasionally found herself admiring him. The dark black hair that was glossy and clearly well looked after always sat perfectly and her attention was always drawn to it when he ran his hand threw his hair, she'd heard him call it his just got shagged look before but Lily couldn't deny that it was probably the best description she'd heard of it. Sirius' eyes were beautiful as well because the grey orbs held so much emotion depending on how his mood was, shinning if he was happy, like a storm when he was angry and dull when he was sad. His pale skin just added to everything and Sirius was without a doubt the best looking guy in the school and he knew it too. His confidence was one of the things that made Sirius so attractive as well. Lily loved his smile though; his smile was what made him Sirius Black because it described him in so many ways: Mischievous, Fun, Confident were only a few. Lily would never admit to seeing Sirius like that though. There was anything wrong with looking at him and finding him attractive because she still hated him. He was kind of like a work of art to Lily she just liked to appreciate the beauty of it. She did however thing he was kinda cute and loveable whenever he was acting like he had a minute ago, especially with his hair all crazy on the top of his head.

Lily nodded "Alright get a Quill and Parchment and I'll help you take notes down for it then I'll make you read over them and quiz you on it. I'll also give you some tips that aren't in the book, it'll score you a few extra points" Lily explained and Sirius got what he needed as Lily proceeded to go over what he needed to know and giving him tips as it when on. She them got her own Parchment wrote down some questions on it and handed them to Sirius to answer them. Sirius had liked listening to Lily teach him because her voice was like music although he had no idea why he was thinking like this and he and Lily hated each other.

Hermione and James were looking at them like they had three heads. It was so strange watching them react so calmly with each other and so kindly. They normally tore at each other like beasts when they had arguments and the constantly rolled their eyes at each other and complained about one of them being gits or bitches. The fact that Lily hugged Sirius whenever he got most of the questions right was the weirdest bit.

Hermione turned to James and smirked cheekily "Yet she still complains about you, are you jealous Jamie?" Hermione teased and he laughed and hit her on the head with his Ancient Runes book.

"No I'm just really freaked out because they are never like this" James said.

Hermione nodded "I agree it's totally creepy, in fact it's giving me the chills so I'm going to go and visit Remus for a while. Want to come?" Hermione asked.

James smiled and stood up "Sure, I could use a break and considering my revision partner is leaving me I guess I have no choice" James told she and Hermione laughed and they headed towards the common room door.

"Where are you two going?" Marlene shouted.

Hermione smiled "To visit Remus, Why Marley do you want to come?" Hermione said and her usual cheeky grin spread across her face.

Marlene blushed red "No I'm okay I have to revise. What's wrong with Remus anyway?" she asked and five people in the room stiffened as Alice had figured it out at Christmas.

Peter smiled at Marlene "He's just unwell he should be better soon" he answered and Hermione smiled proudly at Peter.

She had been surprised at how nervous little Peter had changed so much from just a little bit more attention although she was still a little unsure about him.

"Yeah we just like to keep him company when he's sick although I'm sure he probably could do with a bit of piece and quite" Hermione laughed.

Dorcas looked confused "But Remus is sick quite a lot" Dorcas looked worried.

"He just gets sick more than others it's nothing unusual and sometimes he isn't sick sometimes he has to go visit his grandmother who hasn't been overly well since he was young" Alice explained to the girls.

"How would you know that Alice?" Lily asked "Remus doesn't usually say anything when I ask him where he was".

Sirius smiled at her "Alice is like the Marauders little sister. We'd tell her lots of confidential stuff" Sirius said.

Alice laughed "Sirius I am older than all of you how am I the little sister?" she asked.

Sirius waved his hand about "The details are unnecessary you just are" he said.

Hermione and James laughed "Well we're away to go visit him" James stated and they exited the common room.

Hermione and James were walking in a comfortable silence towards the infirmary. James looked over at Hermione who was staring out the windows of the hallway they were passing through and he began to think over all of his feelings he'd been having for his female best friend.

It had started since they had gone to visit Hermione's cousin Andromeda when he'd had the weird thought about having a family with Hermione and the weird moments just kept coming after that. Anytime Hermione was talking James would listen intently and absorb every word. At the start he had put it down to just being a good friend but it was more that that because he just loved listening to her voice. Everything she said was like magic itself and he found that she was kind, caring, sarcastic, intelligent and funny. She wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in and it amazed him how confident and strong she was when standing up for a subject she was passionate about.

Not to mention how beautiful Hermione was. Her long black hair fell to her mid back in shiny, soft curls and her pale skin contrasted in the most beautiful was with her rose pink lips. Her grey eyes were like the silver shine of the full moon. Hermione was quite tall as she, Marlene and Dorcas were the tallest girls in their year yet she was still smaller than the other two and she was still only to about his chest. James was not the only one who noticed her beauty though, many did even the Slytherins and that was another thing that surprised James. He had a horrible clenching feeling when he would see Hermione with another guy and especially if that guy was hitting on her. At the start he had thought it was Sirius' over protective behaviour rubbing off on him because it had rubbed off on the other guys too. Remus and Peter were protective of their female Marauder as well. James' was different though, James would see another guy with Hermione on Hogsmeade dates and want to hit them and a few times when he saw someone kissing her he'd imagined himself in their place.

James had admitted to himself when Hermione, Sirius and the rest came over to his house for Christmas that he liked her. He knew it whenever he saw Hermione open her Christmas present and it was a bunch of first edition Muggle books that she had said she loved and a bracelet with a wolf, dog, stag, rat and fox on it. She had been so happy and she had attacked him in a hug so tight that he was sure he'd have stopped breathing but he wouldn't have cared because she had been so happy at that moment. That was when he knew that he had fell in love with his best friend.

That was one of the problems that he couldn't do anything about it though. To her he was just a friend and the reason he didn't try to change her mind about that was because he didn't want to make things awkward if she didn't feel the same way and he didn't want to lose her. He'd rather remain her friend and have her in his life than tell her and lose her. Not to mention his other best friend was her brother and it was part of guy code that you couldn't date your best friends sister, it was just something you didn't do.

James didn't realise they had reached the infirmary until Hermione ran away from his side and hugged Remus tightly. The other Marauders were the only guys he could stand to see with Hermione. He also knew that Hermione and Remus were really close but it would never bother him because Remus considered Hermione a little sister, and Moony saw her as part of his pack. Hermione had almost been caught by some animal out in the forest once whenever it was the full moon but Moony had jumped out in from of the animal and scared it off. It had shocked then all but Moony had become a lot more protective of Hermione as did Remus when Hermione had started going out with boys.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked letting go of Remus and sitting on the bed next to him.

"I'm fine, I had as much rest as I could and now I just want out of here to go revise. I have tests coming up couldn't this have waiting until after the tests" Remus replied and Hermione laughed and rested her head on him and he hugged her.

James smiled at him and sat on the edge of the bed "No need to worry about that mate we have all your classes covered and are taking notes for you. We've split up the work: Transfiguration by yours truly, DADA by our Bandit here, Charms by Alice, Potions by Lily, Astronomy by Padfoot, History of Magic by Dorcas who has to be the only person who can stay awake in that class, Herbology by Wormtail, Marlene is doing Care of Magical Creatures and Alice and Bandit are both doing Arithmancy as it is such a huge subject they have split the work" James worded and Remus smiled.

"You guys don't have to do that I would have caught up" Remus replied.

Hermione scoffed at that "You would have had at least 3 days of Revision after you had stopped making notes and that isn't enough time" she told him sternly before searching through her pockets and taking out a pile of sheets split into four piles "DADA, Arithmancy, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures" Hermione told him and handed them to him.

"Thank you" Remus said and gave her a one armed hug.

James looked wide eyed "Marlene has finished already?" he asked.

Hermione nodded "Yes she has, she worked harder than I thought she would" she told them making the boys laugh.

Hermione and James stayed with Remus for a long time before they were chased out by the Medi-witch. Hermione and James then made the walk back to the common room. On the way however they ran into Avery, Barty Crouch, Walden Macnair and Evan Rosier the Slytherins who liked to let people know where their loyalties lay.

Hermione and James were determined to get on by them without injury or any type of fighting. The four boys had other plans however as they stepped out in front of them blocking their path.

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "What is this some sort of boy band?" she asked sarcastically and James snorted in laughter.

"Watch it blood traitor!" Macnair pointed his wand at her.

Avery just smirked "Easy Walden, she hasn't been disowned yet which means she's fair game" he told him before looking Hermione up and down in a perverted way which made Hermione feel sick "And I'll be whatever you want me to be honey" he told her.

Hermione gave him a look of disgust and James growled gripping his wand and took a step toward Avery but Hermione held him back. He looked at her before calming himself… slightly.

"Okay then I want you to be gone" Hermione told him.

Crouch smirked at her "I wonder if your parents ever thought of a marriage contract for you because I'd soon have my father send off the proposal to have a piece of you" he told her.

James stepped forward again but Hermione refused to let him get into a fight "I would rather kill myself" Hermione told him.

James didn't exactly like that line of thought but he did like the 'I just got slapped' look of Crouch's face.

Rosier smirked pulled Hermione closer to him and slapped her ass "She prefer me is what she means".

Hermione was just about to spit in his face when she was pulled sharply away from Rosier and she watched with wide eyes as James planted his fist in Rosier's face. Hermione turned to see who had grabbed her and saw Sirius with Peter and Alice. Hermione then turned back to the scene in front of her and saw James kicking Rosier who was on the ground and the other Slytherins drawing their wands. Hermione stepped towards James as Sirius, Alice and Peter pointed their wands at the three other Slytherin.

Hermione placed her hand on James' shoulder "James he is not worth getting expelled over, please stop you hit him already" Hermione said gently and James stopped but his hazel eyes were still dark with anger and his breathing was rapid.

Rosier got up in pain but he pointed his wand at the Gryffindors with his friends and Hermione and James joined their friends in pulling out their wands.

"You are outnumbered I suggest you leave. Especially since I'm about to kill Rosier in about two seconds" Sirius growled in anger and Hermione could see that Sirius and James were probably at the same level of anger were they probably would kill someone. The Slytherins seemed to still be frightened of Sirius even if he was considered a blood traitor as they all ran for it. Sirius turned to Hermione and his eyes soften slightly but it was clear he was still angry "Are you okay?" he asked hugging his sister.

"I'm fine" Hermione told him "I was about to spit in his face because that wouldn't get me expelled" She stated and turned to James "Jamie what were you thinking?" Hermione asked and hugged him trying to calm him down slightly.

James grumbled "I was thinking that no one should disrespect one of my friends like that" he told her.

Hermione smiled up at him "Thank you but I don't want you doing anything that is going to get you expelled okay?" Hermione stressed.

James looked unsure before saying begrudgingly "Fine, Okay" he said and Hermione linked arms was the two slightly disgruntled boys. Alice and Peter looked amused at how much Hermione could control the boys.

Hermione looked confused and looked at Alice, Peter and Sirius "How did you know we were here and having trouble with the Slytherins?" Hermione asked.

Peter smiled "Because we saw Sirius running down the staircase of the dorm rooms as fast as lightning and out of the common room" Peter explained.

Alice nodded "And Sirius only moves that fast when it is Hermione or Remus, James and Peter" Alice explained.

"Or you, little Alice" Sirius explained rapping an arm around the smaller pixie like girl "Tell Longbottom to watch his back because if he ever treats you like crap he'll have me to deal with" Sirius explained and Alice laughed and hugged Sirius. The Marauders all had a special place in their hearts for Alice as she was such a beautifully kind person but only people she was close to had ever really seen the tough and angrier side of Alice. When the people she loved were being threatened the small girl was fierce and spiteful and could probably kill someone with just words. Sometimes the guys liked making her angry because it amused them to see the angrier Alice who could probably kick their asses.

They made their way to the Gryffindor common room and went to bed.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

_**25**__**th**__** December 1975**_

Hermione was asleep beside Alice in one of the beds in Potter Manor. This year Hermione, Alice, Remus and Sirius had all stayed at James' house for Christmas because Mr and Mrs Potter had enjoyed having them all stay the last time. Hermione loved James' parents because they were so nice. Dorea Potter reminded her of Molly Weasley at times when she doted over James and as soon as they had entered the threshold of Potter Manor she doted on them too. Charlus Potter reminded her of James as he was always wearing a big Cheshire cat grin, he was as excitable as James and he had a huge love for the game of Quidditch. He also looked like him except for the eyes as James had hazel like his mother and Charlus had bright blue eyes.

Hermione and Alice were soon woken up on Christmas morning as three boys sneaked into the room and began to whack them with pillows.

"Rise and Shine sleepy heads, it's Christmas" Sirius sang as he hit Alice and Hermione three more times. Alice snatched the pillow off of him and began to hit him back but got out of bed while Hermione lay down with her eyes closed and kicked at the pillows Remus and James were hitting her with. After a while of Hermione being difficult James rolled her up in the blanket and pushed her off of the bed before scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"James Charlus Potter you set me down right now!" Hermione said but she couldn't kick or slap him because she was wrapped up so tight in the blanket.

"Bandit my dearest, I simply can't do that. Leaving you on the stairs would be very dangerous" he told her and Sirius, Remus and Alice were snickering at the disgruntled look on Hermione's face as she tried to wriggle away.

When they got down the stairs James dumped Hermione of the sofa and sat beside her smiling and the girl wrapped in the cocoon of blanket just glared at him. James just continued to smile until Hermione had to fight the smile trying to crack its way onto her face.

"Git" Hermione exclaimed and James laughed.

"I just wanted you to get your presents" James told her and Hermione smiled.

"I don't know how you are going to top last years present" she said finally being able to remove her hand from the blanket and showing off the bracelet she never took off.

Alice was staring at the two as they joked. She couldn't help but wonder why James continued to ask Lily out when it was so obvious that he liked Hermione. Well to Alice it was obvious; everyone else seemed to be oblivious to the fact that Hermione and James would be the perfect couple. Everyone else seemed to believe Lily would eventually crack and say yes and that James and Hermione would be the golden couple but Alice would put money on it that it would be James or Hermione's jealousy getting the better of them that would crack first. Alice could read people and she was kind of like a relationship guru. It's why she knew Frank was perfect for herself and it was why she knew James was perfect for Hermione. Their personalities complemented each others and Alice had a funny feeling she knew a lot more couples that were soon to come about. She'd have to wait and see.

Soon the presents were being opened and Hermione had gotten chocolate and _The picture of Dorian Gray by Oscar Wilde_ from Remus, A photo album of the years from first year on and room for more along with a gold necklace with the black family coat of arms on it and on the back the family motto toujours pur meaning always pure only Alice had changed it to 'Always pure at heart' toujours pur à cœur which made Hermione smile. The inside photo of the locket was a picture of Hermione, Alice, the boys and the girls. Alice had smiled at her when Hermione saw the changed motto and shrugged 'I figured it would be good for when you start a new generation of Blacks, those who don't fuss over pure blood'. Alice had also gotten Sirius a pocket watch that had the same thing on it and both Sirius and Hermione loved it. Sirius had gotten Hermione a ring that matched his and Sirius explained that the magic in the ring would burn if one of them was in danger and it would go black if the worst should happen. Hermione thought it was very touching but couldn't help but laugh at the Rape Alarm, Rape Whistle and Pepper Spray that he had said was 'for the boys that try to hit on her'. Alice and Hermione had laughed for almost an hour. James had saved his for last. It was a big box and inscribed on the front of it said 'Hogwarts Memories' and pictures where inscribed too of what looked like a werewolf, a dog, a fox, a rat, a stag and a pixie which is what they called Alice sometimes. On the front side of the box said 'The Marauders' and the left side had a name of some of the pranks they had named. Around the back there was an image of the shrieking shack and a full moon and below was a stag with a rat sitting on his antlers, a dog in a playful position and the werewolf opposite guarding a small fox. On the roof of the shrieking shack a pixie was sitting even though Alice didn't come out with them during the full moon. Around the right side on the box was inscribed in perfect cursive I solemnly swear I am up to no good with the five different animal footprints and a pair of wings. On the bottom of the box it said Mischief Managed and footprints walking around it. Hermione opened to box and their was a compartment for photographs, a compartment for letters, notes and a space for jewellery. Their was a place for parchment and quills and a secret compartment that only Hermione and those she chose to show it to could see. What was inscribed into the inside of the box lid made Hermione smile. There inscribed in the box was something that looked like a crest and in the middle was what looked like the whomping willow exactly how it looked on the Marauders Map. On the tree branches sat a pixie and on the branches on the other side of the tree sat a rat. Beside the trunk of the tree on the left was a dog and a fox and on the right a stag and in the middle right in front of the tree was a wolf howling at the full moon in the corner of the crest and on either side was two lions like the one of the Gryffindor crest facing the crest. Beside the crest the words 'The Marauder Family Tree' was scrawled on it and below was 6 names: Remus Lupin (Moony), Peter Pettigrew (Wormtail), Sirius Black (Padfoot), Hermione Black (Bandit), James Potter (Prongs) and Alice Burke (Pixie). The box was a beautiful dark mahogany and the bottom and sides of the box was lined in red fabric.

Hermione noticed some stuff was already in the box from first year to now and she couldn't stop smiling at the box.

"James this is beautiful, how long did it take to get this made?" Hermione asked in shock as she looked back at the beautiful box.

"3 months but magic came in handy for all the inscribing and pictures. That would have made my hand sore if I didn't have that" James explained and Hermione head snapped around to look at him in shock.

"You made this yourself?" she asked and James nodded sheepishly "But it's so detailed, how could you have even been bothered?" Hermione asked him and the other was looking shocked as the looked at the box as well.

James smiled shyly again and rubbed the back of his neck "Well… I didn't mean to put as much detail into it as I did, only the inside bit but then the outside looked kinda boring so I did the top bit and then I got carried away" James explained and Hermione laughed slightly "Do you like it?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him shocked "Like it? I love it James it is amazing. I didn't know how you were going to top last years gift but you did" Hermione said and her face almost split from the happy grin on her face as she attacked him in a hug "Thank you so much".

"Your welcome" James told her and smiled.

Alice was smiling down at the box but really she was smiling at the little moment between Hermione and James. She knew James would treat her best friend right.

James then pointed at the family tree "Whenever we're older and we all get married and have children they will be magically added to the tree and the lines will be formed and stuff" James explained and Hermione smiled. Soon Dorea and Charlus called them in for dinner.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

_**7**__**th**__** August 1976**_

Hermione, Lily, Alice, Marlene and Dorcas were discussing their outstanding marks in their OWLs. Sirius walked over and hugged Lily until she couldn't breath.

"Sirius Black what the hell is wrong with you?" Lily said "I can't breathe" Lily told her and Sirius let go "What the hell?"

"I passed my Muggle Studies exam. They're probably going to think I cheated but I'm going to tell them to hire you as the teacher" Sirius explained and Lily laughed.

"I think I'd prefer to do something else rather than teach the wizarding world about Muggles" Lily replied.

James, Remus and Peter then walked over and James hit him "Where the hell did you go? You just ran off" James complained.

Sirius looked at James "I had to thank Lily for helping me pass my Muggle Studies exam" Sirius explained.

James smiled and threw an arm around Lily "How nice of you Lily flower I think we should celebrate. Go out with me?" James asked.

Lily rolled her eyes and hit him and elbowed him in the ribs "No you git" she replied.

Hermione felt the tightening in her chest again but ignored it still not sure what the feeling actually was. It was at that moment a guy with brown hair and blue eyes walked over and tapped Hermione on the shoulder. Hermione turned around and when she saw who it was she hugged him and kissed him.

James saw that and looked confused before turning to Sirius who had rolled his eyes at the sight. James did not like the sight of Hermione kissing some other guy but he couldn't exactly do anything about it. The sight hurt though, he couldn't blame Hermione because she didn't know about his feelings for her no one did. He was confused about when Hermione had gotten with the guy whose face James was yet to see.

"Ahem" Dorcas said and Hermione turned around towards them and blushed "When did this happen?" Dorcas asked.

Hermione bit her lip and smiled "Over the summer" she said and she pulled the guy out from behind her "You guys know Benjy Fenwick" Hermione told them.

Benjy Fenwick was a year older than them and going into his 7th year at Hogwarts. He was a Hufflepuff and a dead on guy. His last relationship was a year ago and it had broken his heart to find out the girl had been cheating on him. Benjy was the Hufflepuff Quidditch team's goal keeper and he was very good. James however didn't like Benjy anymore as he was dating the girl he wanted to be with. It wasn't like he could blame Benjy because he didn't know it was more of the fact that James wanted to be in his place.

James saw Remus analyzing Benjy as only the werewolf could and he saw the slightly hopeful look on Sirius' face who clearly couldn't find anything wrong with the guy himself. However Remus then smiled at the guy and reached out a hand to shake with Benjy.

"Nice to meet you" Remus replied and Benjy shook Remus hand.

"You too" Benjy smiled.

James reluctantly shook Benjy's hand and Sirius just ignored him which made Alice kick him in the shin. Peter shook his hand too.

Marlene pursed her lips and eyed him unsurely as the other girls greeted him. Marlene knew Benjy was a great guy because she knew him well and got along with him but Marlene didn't think Benjy was right for Hermione. Their personalities didn't blend together at all in fact Benjy wouldn't know how to fit in with Hermione properly. Hermione was confident in so many ways but not many people saw Hermione's vulnerability except for her close friends. Benjy was sweet and very kind, so was Hermione but she analyzed people and found it difficult to trust some people. Benjy was the opposite. Hermione knew how to have her voice heard, Benjy needed someone to bring that side out of him and Hermione wasn't that person. Hermione needed someone who could think for themselves and already was as confident as her but could be vulnerable. Hermione needed someone who already knew her and all of her faults. Benjy just wasn't right and Marlene knew the relationship wouldn't work out.

Lily had already watched James' expression. The real reason Lily never said yes to James wasn't because she didn't like him but rather because she knew James loved Hermione way more than a friend. Hermione with Benjy had hurt him and Lily knew 6th year was going to be interesting.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

**A/N: Chapter 4 up Chapter 4 read Chapter 4 reviews.**

**Please review. How did you like the feelings of all the characters rather than just Hermione? Did you like protective Sirius and Remus? Jealous James? Lily's view that Sirius is like beautiful art?**

**What about Benjy? I didn't know much about Benjy or what age he was only that he is in the Order. **

**Did you like Hermione's box from James? James Potter wasn't the only one who got carried away. The more I wrote about the box the more I thought off. I want the box myself. **

**I quite liked jealous James and how he beat up the Slytherin. Did you like Hermione and James' embarrassment at the start? Severus looking after Regulus for Hermione. **

**And if you haven't read the book The Picture of Dorian Gray or watched the movie Dorian Gray with the delicious Ben Barnes then I suggest you do that but not before you review.**

**Please review, I will write back to any questions or suggestions you have.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hermione Walburga Black: A new year at Hogwarts…**

**Summary: Hermione stumbles across some documents that mention Sirius Black's missing twin. When she finds out her true identity as Hermione Black the missing Black returns to her true time in order to change the past, will she succeed? Marauder Era SB/LE JP/HB RL/MM SS/DM**

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and thank you for the time you took to write them. Please take time to review on this chapter and I will get you feedback for any questions and answers you have.**

**~~~oOoOoOoOo~~~**

**Elizabeth: There may be some sort of scheming done between people to get James and Hermione together but not necessarily the girls. I can't say anymore about James/Hermione relationship plans yet. There will be some clue to evil Walburga in this chapter and you'll have to wait for a while to get information of her plans. Glad you liked the chapter and as always the reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Guest 1: I'm really sorry but I can't drop the Marlene/Remus and Sirius/Lily pairing as I already have ideas for them in my head, Thank you for reviewing. **

**Guest 2: I like Benjy too and he's going to be a nice character and I already know how I'm going to break it off between them and I hope you'll like that instead. Also I'm going to fit some more of Alice and Hermione and Remus and Hermione friendship, Thanks for the review.**

**Misfi4587: I'm glad you liked James and Sirius, no offence taken for not liking Benjy as he is currently taking James' Hermione lol. Thank you for reviewing it's much appreciated.**

**Dream18shadows: Thank you so much and thank you for the review.**

**~~~oOoOoOoOo~~~**

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

Hermione and Sirius were sitting in their rooms listening to the arguing going on downstairs. Orion had lost it after Walburga had dared to lift a hand to Hermione and him her when she saw the locket Alice had made her. The master of the Black house had ordered the three young Black's up the stairs and to stay in their rooms but they had clearly forgotten any silencing charms because they could here every movement and every shout as clear as day. Hermione wasn't fond of all of the arguing and Sirius had his arms wrapped around his sister as she tried to block out the arguing by burying her head in Sirius chest.

"_HOW DARE YOU RAISE A HAND TO HER? YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO STRIKE ANY OF __**MY**__ CHILDREN I THOUGHT WE AT LEAST AGREED ON THAT!"_

"_THEY'RE MY CHILDREN TOO! I THOUGHT WE AGREED THAT I DO THE RAISING AND ANY PUNISHMENTS NEEDED! BUT EVER SINCE LITTLE MISS GRYFFINDOR CAME BACK YOU SEEM TO HAVE LOST YOUR BACKBONE!"_

"_SHE MADE ME REALISE HOW MUCH OF A SCREECHING HARPIE YOU ARE! YOU HAVE BEEN EQUALLY AS HORRIBLE TO SIRIUS FOR YEARS AND BECAUSE I WAS UPSET AT LOSING MY DAUGHTER I DIDN'T TAKE MUCH NOTICE! I NEVER SEE YOU RAISE YOUR WAND AT REGULUS!"_

"_MY REGULUS IS AN ANGEL THAT'S WHY! HE WASN'T SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR AND __**HE**__ DOESN'T DANCE AROUND WITH BLOOD TRAITORS, FILTHY HALF BLOODS AND MUDBLOODS! HE WOULD BE THE PERFECT BLACK HEIR UNLIKE __**YOUR**__ DEVIL SON!"_

"_BUT HE'S NOT AND THAT'S BECAUSE HE FOLLOWS EVERY ONE OF YOUR MESSED UP RULES AND DOESN'T HAVE A BACKBONE AND CAN'T DO ANYTHING THAT ISN'T YOUR RULES! THE BOY IS A PUSH OVER! BLACK HEIRS CAN'T BE PUSH OVERS AND SIRIUS IS THE PERFECT EXAMPLE OF A BLACK HEIR AS HE FOLLOWS HIS OWN RULES AND MAKES HIS OWN DECISIONS, VERY MUCH LIKE YOUR OWN BROTHER!"_

"_ALPHARD IS JUST AS MUCH AS A BLOOD TRAITOR AS ANY OF THE OTHERS!"_

"_YET HE'S THE BLACK HEIR NOT YOUR OTHER MESSED UP LITTLE BROTHER!"_

"_CYGNUS WOULD HAVE BEEN A MUCH BETTER CHOICE AND I ASSURE YOU SIRIUS AND HERMIONE WOULD BE THE PERFECT CHILDREN OR THEY'D HAVE BEEN HUNG!"_

"_OVER MY DEAD BODY WOULD YOU HANG THE ONLY CHILDREN I'M PROUD OF!"_

"_REGULUS IS MUCH BETTER THAN YOUR FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR CHILDREN WHO ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A DISGUSTING SPECK OF DIRT ON OUR FAMILY TREE!"_

_**SMACK**_

The sound of hand on skin contact was heard and the sound of the table and chairs moving as someone fell backwards made both Hermione and Sirius winced at that and Hermione hugged Sirius tighter. The sound of things being thrown and shouting of insults and magic being shouted and _dark _magic to be exact.

"_CONFRINGO!" _

"_DIFFINDO!"_

"_EXPULSO!"_

"_FURNUNCULUS!"  
_

"_INPEDIMENTA!"_

"_INCARCEROUS!"_

"_CRUICIO!"_

"_EXPELLIARMOUS!"_

"_**AVADA KEDAVRA!"**_

A loud thump of a body hitting the floor and a wand bouncing off of the ground. Hermione and Sirius looked at each other with wide eyes as the whole house went silent. The mix of voices they didn't know who had flung the last curse and they had no idea which parent was dead and both hopped for it to be the she devil they called their mother.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

Hermione and Sirius were walking through the train station looking for James, Remus, Peter and Alice. It was now their sixth year at Hogwarts and this year Hermione was a prefect along with James. The summer had been a bit traumatic for Hermione and Sirius this year as their father Orion had died. The twins did not believe it was 'natural causes' that had caused his death but rather 'unforgivable' causes after their mother and father had gotten into a fight again. Sirius had been upset but not as much as Hermione had been because Hermione had been the closest to Orion and he had spent a lot of the time focusing on how it affected his sister.

Hermione had been through enough as she had seen so much death and war in the other time only to go through all that again. Hermione had told him that he hadn't died this early in her time. Sirius would do anything to make her not feel guilty about this because it wasn't her fault. It was the way things should have happened with her here and although he felt a small amount of grief for his father who had changed when his daughter was back he felt more grief for Hermione. Regulus didn't believe them when they had told him about Walburga killing Orion. Or he did and as usual wouldn't go against their mother.

Hermione spotted Remus and Alice talking to each other and dragged Sirius in that direction and the minute Alice seen her she hugged her best friend tightly and Remus smiled sadly and patted Sirius on the back.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked and Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, it came as a shock of course but I'll get over it" Hermione explained.

Remus pulled Hermione into a one armed hug and she rested her head on her head on his shoulder.

"Where's James?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked confused "We don't know he is usually the first person here" he told them looking around a little bit more for the messy dark haired, spectacled Marauder.

Hermione and Sirius looked equally as confused but brushed it off as their friend running late "And where's Pete?" Hermione asked curiously.

Alice smiled "In the train saving the compartment".

"Let's go join him, I'm sure James will show up eventually" Hermione said linking arms with Alice and they skipped, literally skipped, towards the train in a fit of giggles for no apparent reason.

They were all sitting in the compartment but James was yet to arrive and the second warning whistle blew from outside the train and Alice, Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Peter worried that their friend wasn't going to make it on the train as after the last whistle blew the train would start moving.

Just as Hermione looked out the window the compartment door opened and in walked James looking a little threw other sat down in between Hermione and Sirius and rested his head on the back of the seat.

Hermione looked worriedly "Are you alright Jamie?" she placed a hand on his arm and he opened one eye and looked at her.

James nodded "Yeah, I'm alright".

"Why were you late? You're normally the first one here" Sirius asked.

James looked at them and shook his head "Mother wasn't well this morning or last night so it made everything a little hectic and I'm really tired because we brought her to St. Mungo's and were there really late and I didn't get much sleep and I'm tired and I just want to get through the sorting and get to sleep" James told them.

"I hope Dorea's alright?" Alice asked and James nodded.

"Yeah she should be fine. Dad's just a worrier, Mum said he's worried constantly since the day they married" James said "Then he worried me and I didn't get much sleep and it turned out to be nothing" James rested his head on Hermione's lap "I need sleep".

Hermione laughed and pushed hair out of his face "Yes you clearly do considering the fact that you didn't wipe off the kiss mark from your mother" she giggled and wiped off the red lipstick stain on his cheek with her thumb and unconsciously ran her hand through his unruly hair and scratching his scalp.

Alice smirked at this and went back to reading the newspaper called 'THE QUIBBLER' that she had been reading so that no one noticed the knowing smile. Alice loved seeing how well Hermione and James fit together without even realising it.

James seemed to remember something and then sat up again "Are you two OK? After the summer" James said.

Sirius nodded "I'm fine, I was never overly close the Father, it was harder on Hermione" Sirius explained.

James looked at Hermione worriedly and Hermione smiled at him "I'm fine now. I need to move on from it and focus on life" Hermione explained and James hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe you two had to listen to all that though" Peter told them "I would be completely freaked out".

Hermione nodded "It's not everyday you hear that".

They all were silent for a while as they thought about what the Black twins had heard over the summer. Hermione was right, it wasn't everyday you heard your mother kill your father. After that they all went back to normal and started messing around as they usually did on the train to Hogwarts.

Marlene, Dorcas and Lily came into the compartment, Lily was a little more reluctant, but soon the compartment was filled with noise. Lily, Peter and Dorcas were playing exploding snap, Alice and Hermione were making stupid rhymes and trying to annoy James by making him laugh as he tried to sleep stretched out across the seat with his head on Hermione's lap. Marlene was trying to get Remus and Sirius to reveal Marauder secrets much to their amusement.

Later their was a knock on the compartment door woke James with a shocked start as the compartment door slid open and in walked Benjy Fenwick who looked strangely at Hermione and James. James sat up and nodded to Benjy and his face calm but inside he was fuming at being interrupted when he was so close to Hermione.

Hermione smiled at Benjy and got up and hugged him and he immediately hugged her back making Sirius grumbled in annoyance and Hermione sent her foot back at him and kicked him.

Benjy looked unaware of it and smiled at her "Do you want to go to my compartment for a while? Riley and Cara want to be introduced because they don't believe I'm dating you" Benjy laughed.

"Neither do I" Alice mumbled and Sirius sitting beside her snorted making Hermione look at them strangely not having heard what they said before turning to Benjy.

"Sure" Hermione kissed him on the cheek and led him out of the compartment "I'll be back around the time I've changed" Hermione said to the rest of the compartment as she left.

Sirius went to stand up and follow but Remus put a hand on Sirius shoulder and pushed him back down in the chair. James was slightly annoyed but ignored it and turned to Lily.

"So Lily…"

"No Potter" Lily shook her head and Alice laughed at them and Lily tried to hit her with a magazine.

"Why not?" James groaned

Lily turned to him "Because I don't want to go out with you" she turned back to reading her magazine and not looking at James.

"Why not?" he asked curiously and the boys snickered.

Lily looked at him letting out a sigh "I don't need a reason Potter I just don't want to go out with you and I never will".

James smiled as she went back to reading her magazine "Why not?"

Lily groaned and threw the magazine "For goodness sake James Potter shut up" she said and the four boys burst out laughing and Alice smirked into the paper not seeing the hand that came up and hit her on the head.

Hermione was sitting in the compartment with Benjy and his two best friends Riley Fletchley and Cara Wood as was bored out of her life. Benjy and Riley had been talking about Quidditch for the past hour or so and Cara was chatting quickly about… everything and Hermione just sat nodding at her. Cara had first asked her did she know her brother Tristan Wood and then she asked her did she like Quidditch and then she talked about clothes and beauty products and that was what she had been talking about for the last 20 minutes or so. She couldn't help but hope she was back with her boys and best friend as the train ride was always hilarious with them. She really liked Benjy and enjoyed his company but his friends weren't the type of people she could talk about things her like with and when Benjy was with them he was almost just as dull. They were nice but they weren't like her friends.

Cara was a very happy person and that was great but the only thing she talked about was boys, clothes, her brother and Quidditch all of which Hermione didn't overly care about and didn't think made the most interesting conversation. Riley only ever talked about Quidditch and Quidditch and possibly more Quidditch and it made sense that his girlfriend was Danielle Finch a 7th year Gryffindor because she was the exact same and had been shocked when Tristan Wood had named James as the new Quidditch captain last year and not her. Hermione had a mix of conversation with her friends. Sure the boys, namely Sirius and James, loved and were slightly obsessed with Quidditch but they could talk about other things.

Alice and Remus were great for intelligent conversation and the jokes she made that only people who read would understand. Their intelligence led to their quick wit and sarcastic attitudes that matched hers and they had just instantly taken a liking to each other from the minute they met. Alice and Remus both felt like siblings to Hermione.

Sirius was her brother and one of the best people to spend time with. Sirius was funny and constantly smiling and being mischievous and had a quality that just made you love him. Sirius was also great at comforting someone when they needed it though and Hermione was constantly glad to have her brother who was like her other half.

Peter was kind and sweet and more intelligent than most people thought. People under estimated the mouse like Marauder but he had come up with quite a few pranks and had gotten them out of a lot of trouble. He just needed some help with his confidence which was what affected him most times and Hermione had to say that she didn't mind his company she just had to be a little more careful around him.

James was like Sirius in the way that you couldn't help but love him but he was different than Sirius in so many ways. James didn't feel like a brother but he felt like he was family to Hermione she just couldn't put a finger on how yet. His hazel eyes were always shining with mischief and his messy hair made Hermione always want to touch it. James was confident but he did have a vulnerable side that only a select few got to see. He was intelligent and he and Hermione talked about something's for hours and debated many things. James was one of her best friends and she loved to spend time with him and she didn't see why Lily said no every time he asked her out because Hermione would say yes if he asked her.

_Wait where did that come from? James was just her friend, her best friend… wasn't he? Yes of course he was she loved James as a friend. _

Hermione looked at her watch on her arm and sighed in relief when she saw that they were half way to Hogwarts. Hermione stood up and they stopped talking and Benjy looked at her in confusion and held her hand.

"Where are you going Mione?" Benjy asked with a small smile.

Hermione smiled at him and give him a kiss "To go get changed and go to my compartment" she told him.

"But we aren't even close to the school yet" Cara said confused.

"This is the time we usually get changed though. It gets rid of all the having to wait for other people to change" Hermione told her before turning back to Benjy and giving him another quick kiss "I'll see you at the school".

Benjy looked at her like a sad puppy "Can't you stay for a little longer?"

Hermione shook her head "I promised the guys" she told him.

Benjy's eyebrows furrowed "Right the guys".

Hermione stood up straight and give him a hard look "What is that supposed to mean?"

Benjy looked back at her "Well you and Potter looked pretty cosy in the compartment back there" Benjy stated "And you hang around with 4 guys Hermione, what am I supposed to think". Both Cara and Riley looked at each other awkwardly at being stuck in the compartment.

Hermione scoffed "Well you seem to forget that one of those guys is Sirius and he happens to be my brother and Remus Lupin is as good as. They are all my friends and James is one of my best friends who happened to be tired because the previous night he had been looking after his mother. You also seem to forget that I hang around with Alice Burke, Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows and Lily Evans so I don't believe I am giving off any wrong signals and another fact I'd like to add in is that you don't see me accusing you of doing anything with your female friend Cara here" Hermione replied and glared at him "And you know what just in case you go to throw in any other accusations I'm not planning on anything with my little brother Regulus or Severus Snape either or did you forget them because their Slytherin" Hermione stormed out of the compartment leaving three awkward Hufflepuffs.

Hermione couldn't believe he had accused her of doing anything with the guys and the fact that he seemed to forget one of the four boys he accused her of being with was her brother. She quickly changed into her robes and walked out of the changing rooms still fuming with anger and did not notice the dark haired boy she walked into.

"Sorry" Hermione said as she went to walk on.

"I don't think you mean that" the boy said amused and Hermione laughed and turned to face her brother.

"I'm so very sorry Reggie how can I live with myself" She joked hugging the youngest Black in the family "How can I make it up to you?"

Regulus thought for a second before shrugging "I'll let you know" he nodded at her and she let out a laugh.

"You do that" Hermione replied before looking at her brother "How is Slytherin treating you?" She asked.

"Uh Mione I think he's been dead for a long time now" Regulus replied with a cheeky grin on his face and Hermione whacked him around the head good naturedly.

"I mean life as a Slytherin, How has life as a Slytherin been treating you?"

"It's fine I don't have any problems there Mione and you know I won't have any problems there" Regulus told her in a fed up voice as she was always asking him.

Hermione looked at him sadly and all of her previous anger gone "I just want you to know Reggie that if you do ever want to talk to me or tell me something or even if you feel pushed to do something you _don't_ want to do then you can come and talk to me, anytime, anywhere I just need you to come to me or send me an owl or even send someone to get me, I will be there in a instant" Hermione explained.

Regulus nodded "I know Mione you always tell me" he said slightly amused.

Hermione laughed "I just want the message to sink in".

"Why were you bursting out of the changing rooms like it was on fire?" Regulus asked.

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes "Nothing just some very annoying people" she replied and when Regulus opened his mouth to reply Hermione beat him to it "No I don't mean Sirius and my friends" she told him and hit his head as he gave another smug smile.

Regulus pointed towards the changing rooms "I'm gonna go get changed now" he stated.

"You do that" Hermione said hugging him before walking off to the compartment that held her friends.

When she entered the compartment it was just Sirius, Lily and Alice in the room. Alice was asleep and Sirius had obviously talked Lily into drawing on Alice's face with make up.

"Lily Evans do my eyes deceive me?" Hermione asked with a gasp and Lily turned around and her mouth opened and closed like a fish. Sirius laughed at her expression which led to Lily draw a thick black line down his face with the eye liner crayon.

"It's not my fault, your brother dared me to" Lily explained.

Hermione laughed "Sure he did, don't deny your own work Lily I'm proud. Plus Alice is use to it, we draw on her face all the time" Hermione said taking the eye liner and drawing whiskers on Alice's face and writing meow across her forehead which had now joined the rude body parts Sirius had been drawing all over it and things like 'I'm with stupid' wrote on her face by Lily.

Sirius smirked at Alice's face "It's her own fault for being such a heavy sleeper" he nodded as they cleaned up the make up bag.

James came in the room at that minute dressed in his robes and the minute he saw Alice's face he cracked up and burst out laughing waking Alice from her sleep with a start and smiled at them all.

"Oh you guys have all changed, Guess I better go get ready myself then" Alice said getting up and walking out of the compartment and Hermione nodded and smiled at her friend making Alice look at her in suspicion.

James let Alice past before stretching out on the seat and smirking at Hermione "How was meeting Fletchley and Wood?" he asked.

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes "The most dreadfully dull people I have ever met" and then remembered her anger at Benjy at the moment.

Sirius instantly noticed her irritation "What's wrong?"

Hermione looked at Sirius about to wave it off but he gave her a knowing looked and she huffed rolling her eyes "Benjy just assumed something and it pissed me off" she told him.

"What did he say?" James asked

"When I said I was coming back to the compartment he accused me that something was going on with James because of the way we were sitting when he came to the compartment and when I asked him why he would think that he said that I was friends with 4 guys what was he supposed to think so I had to remind him that one was my brother and I'm just pissed that he would think I'm the type of person who would cheat" Hermione said all in one breath and looking even more pissed off as she explained it.

Sirius and James instantly went off in insults for Benjy which caused Lily to hit them both and look at Hermione "Boy's are always going to have the gene that makes them irrationally jealous and say stupid things Hermione and the only thing you can hope is that they mature enough as they get older that they'll remember to keep it to themselves. You have to remember that as girls we mature faster than guys do and he's only 16 which just means he's gonna say stupid things without thinking" Lily explained.

Hermione flumped back in her seat and crossed her legs "I know it was just really annoying that he would say something like that and Benjy is 17 not 16 Lily he birthday was 2 weeks ago"

"Lily I wanted her to hate him" Sirius whined and Lily raised an eyebrow at Hermione as if say 'you see what I mean' making Hermione laughed.

Just at that moment Alice came into the room her face completely red with anger "Sirius Black I am going to kill you!" Alice shouted and Sirius gulped and pushed Alice onto one of the chairs before running out of the compartment. Hermione really loved her friends and she knew it was going to help a lot when the things she tried to change stuff got tough.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

"It's so obvious that you like him"

"No it isn't I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh come on it…"

"Who is it that Dory likes?" Hermione asked sitting down across from Marlene and Dorcas the next day at breakfast.

"Snape it is so obvious our little Dory has a big crush on your Slytherin friend" Marlene moved her eyebrows suggestively and Hermione amusing her.

Dorcas blushed "I don't like him!"

Hermione laughed "Are you sure Dory because you're getting pretty defensive?" Hermione asked and Dorcas went red from head to toe and opened her mouth to defend herself "I wouldn't blame you Severus is quite handsome and he's very intelligent I think you would be a good match".

Dorcas rolled her eyes "Well Marlene has no right to say anything when she has had a crush of Remus since 3rd year and refuses to tell him" Dorcas said and Marlene blushed.

"She has a point Marley" Alice said as she sat down with a dark haired Ravenclaw beside her "I admitted I liked Frank here and we have been going out nearly as long as your crush started" Alice said and kissed Frank on the cheek.

Hermione smiled when Frank went red. She thought Alice and Frank were the sweetest and most endearing couple. They had been dating since 3rd year and had been inseparable ever since, not that anyone would want to separate them.

"Good to see you Frank" Hermione said and Frank nodded.

"You too Hermione" Frank said making a BLT Bagel.

Hermione turned to Marlene and Dorcas again "Anyway Dorcas does make a good point; you can't force her to admit her undying love for Severus if you can't admit yours _to_ Remus" Hermione explained taking a bite out of her bacon.

Marlene was about to say something to defend herself when the Marauders came in and found a seat on down the Gryffindor table. Marlene looked at Remus for a while before turning back to the rest of them "Very well then, I'll go show Remus how much I like him" Marlene stood and Hermione and Dorcas looked at her wide eyed.

"What does that mean exactly Marley?" Dorcas asked a little frightened at the determined look on Marlene's face.

Everyone in the great hall was watching as Marlene made her way to where the Marauders were sitting talking and Alice, Hermione and Dorcas were gaping at her.

Sirius was explaining a night with some girl he was with to the Marauders who were laughing not at all surprised by Sirius already having a girl on the first night back "And then she wa…"

Sirius stopped talking and his jaw dropped as Marlene McKinnon straddled Remus lap and all the Marauders looked on in shock with jaws opened but none more than Remus and Marlene grabbed his face between her two hands and her lips crashed onto his. It took him a while before he got over the shock and began kissing her back and the cheers and cat calls were heard all over the hall.

The two teens broke apart partly because they needed air but mostly because McGonagall was standing behind them and clearer her throat to get their attention.

Marlene looked at McGonagall red faced in embarrassment and the stern faced which raised an eyebrow at her "Detention Miss McKinnon for inappropriate displays of affection in the great hall" she told her.

Marlene nodded "Yes professor" when the teacher walked away Marlene looked back at Remus and winked at him making him blush more "We'll finish this later" she said and stood up following McGonagall to get the details of her detention.

Remus looked shocked at the amused looks on his friend's faces "What does she mean by that?" Remus asked.

Sirius smirked "Probably that you're getting laid, OW!" Sirius complained when he turned to see Hermione sit down beside him.

"She probably means the kiss and talking to you later about what it meant" Hermione told them and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Well that's no fun" Sirius replied and the guys laughed.

Hermione smiled at her brother "It is for guys who like to stick with one girl and not an orgy" Hermione explained and Sirius shook his head amused.

"Do you mean Marlene wants to be with me?" Remus asked confused.

Hermione nodded "Yeah I do"

"Why?" Remus asked.

Hermione smirked "Why not?"

Remus opened his mouth to reply and Hermione held up a hand to stop him "If you say anything about your furry little problem I'll slap you so hard that every full moon will feel like a happy memory" Hermione whispered fiercely and Remus closed his mouth making the others even more amused "Plus I doubt she would even care because Marley loves magical creatures. She'd have one of her own" Hermione winked and Remus went red.

"Aww poor Moony you just can't stop blushing today can you?" James asked and grabbed Remus' cheek like a granny would do to their grandchild, which resulted in Remus pushing James off the bench and looking smug.

"Ow! For that you aren't getting your time table when Minnie gives them to us" James complained and Remus looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Not really a punishment is it?" he asked and Remus shook his head.

"Better punishment would be giving him all the time tables" Peter squeaked which caused them to laugh and James huffed.

"Poor Prongs just isn't getting any laughs today and isn't getting snogged. It must be frustrating" Sirius put a hand to his heart.

James rolled his eyes "I just don't want to shag anything that has two legs, two breasts and breaths" he told Sirius who laughed.

"Neither do I, I'll settle for one leg and 1 breast" Sirius exclaimed "OW! Stop hitting me!" Sirius turned to Hermione who raised her hands.

"I'm innocent it's the red head standing beside you" Hermione said and Sirius turned around to see Lily looking at him in disgust before turning to Hermione "Severus wants to see you Hermione" Lily told her. Hermione nodded and walked over to the Slytherin table and almost immediately Severus dragged her outside. They walked down to the lake and Hermione turned to him.

"What's wrong? Why did you want to see me?" Hermione asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

Severus looked down at his feet before looking back at Hermione "Avery and his group have decided to show interest in some of the younger years and he has shown particular interest in Regulus" Severus explained and Hermione nodded.

"Right but why Regulus? Why not someone else?" Hermione asked.

"It isn't just Regulus but there is a lot of interest in Regulus. He's a Black and I'm sure that you and that other thing you call a brother will have interest shown in you. It won't be a noticeable in school but he'll probably want you two and Regulus to take the mark" Severus explained.

"What he wants is our family connections" Hermione stated "Right well continue to watch him and if someone tries to force him for the Dark Arts come to me immediately" Hermione told him and Severus nodded.

"You know I will" Hermione nodded and hugged him before leaving and making arrangements to meet up in the library.

Hermione entered the hall and was immediately handed a piece of paper by James and she rose her eyebrow at James "What's this?"

"You're time table" James explained and Hermione opened it.

_Hermione Black Class Time Table:_

_Monday:_

_Transfiguration with Ravenclaw: 9:00- 9:50_

_Study of Ancient Runes: 9:50- 10:40_

_Break: 10:40- 10:55_

_Potions with Slytherin: 10:55- 11:45_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts: 11:45- 12:50_

_Lunch: 12:50- 1:20_

_Arithmancy: 1:20- 2:10_

_Alchemy with Hufflepuff: 2:10- 3:00_

Hermione looked through the rest of the week and before looking at James and smiling "Let's head to Transfiguration then shall we?" she asked and they hooked arms and made their way to class "Where or the others?" Hermione asked.

"McGonagall chased them to go on to class and then made me stay behind to say that we're on duty tonight" James said and took Hermione's time table to look at it "I see you took on Alchemy" he stated.

Hermione nodded "Yeah you know me, I'm not afraid to try things" Hermione said and James agreed.

"Of course you're the best for that. I've took on the apparition classes" James smiled at her and Hermione smiled back she didn't take it on as she knew how to apparate. They entered the Transfiguration classroom, James moving to sit beside Sirius and Hermione sitting beside Alice and Frank at the three person table near the back.

Alice turned and smiled to her best friend "So what did Severus want?" Alice asked her.

Hermione shrugged "Just looking to talk about catching up over the summer. Sometimes that boy is as protective as my boys" Hermione replied and Alice giggled.

"Well we all know why James is so protective" Alice muttered so low Hermione didn't hear it but Frank picked up on it and smiled at Alice who giggled "Anyway when are you and Benjy gonna talk again?" Alice asked despite the fact she didn't like Benjy she knew Hermione kind of liked him. She knew who her best friend would like better even if she wouldn't admit it.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed "I don't know I mean every time I think about what he said it makes me want to throttle him" Hermione explained and groaned in annoyance "Why did he have to say that?"

Frank looked at Hermione sympathetic but he did feel a little bit of sympathy for Benjy as well for the fact that he was stupid enough to accuse Hermione of that.

"Well Hermione I can speak for most guys when I say the woman confused men as much and men are said to confuse woman. Benjy hasn't had a girlfriend for a year and it broke his heart when Chelsea cheated on him. He has to get back into the habit of things you can say and things you can't" Frank stated "What he said was stupid but I heard from Edgar Bones that he's kicking himself for it" Frank told her.

Hermione sighed "I'll probably talk to him in Alchemy; I have it with the Hufflepuffs".

Alice looked confused "I thought he was taking on Apparation".

Hermione rolled her eyes "He was taking it on but he told me in the train that he had changed his mind and was now taking on Alchemy so we can 'spend more time together'. I don't want to sound mean but if he gets clingy I'm going to end up trying to distance myself and eventually hurting him and if he gets in the way of my Alchemy lessons I'm gonna kill him" Hermione looked at Alice who laughed.

"Well we all know how you hate when people get in the way of your learning" Alice said and the three of them laughed and at that exact moment professor McGonagall came into the room.

The stern faced witch turned to the class "Alright class opened your books to page 37 this is a topic we went over briefly in your third year and will be going over in a hell of a lot more detail this year" McGonagall stated and everyone started muttering about maybe they'd get to learn to be Animagi "You will not be learning how to become Animagi as it is impossible to believe young witches and wizards of your age will know how to transfigure yourself into animals when even some of the best fully trained witches and wizards can't" McGonagall said and when the rest of the class groaned their was 5 people in the room looking away not believing what McGonagall said "It is possible some of you will become Animagi when your older but it takes concentration and you have to bring forward magic straight from your core and release the energy into changing you into animals and not everyone can do that" McGonagall explained "We shall be learning all about the process to becoming Animagi, the features of yourself that the creature would have. Can anyone explain what I mean by the features?"

Hermione, Alice and the Boys all raised their hands and McGonagall looked surprised "Miss Burke I believe you raised your hand first".

"Yes well the features that an animal could take could be your personality as what your like as a person could choose what type of animal you become for example Sirius is very hyper most times so I'd say he'd be somewhat of an hyper animal" Alice smiled and the boys all snickered "Like a dog maybe" Hermione tried to keep in her smiled as McGonagall was looking at their table.

McGonagall nodded but confused and amused at the example "Very good Miss Burke is correct personalities is a factor in the Animagi transformation 10 points to Gryffindor for the answer and a well done example" McGonagall stated "Now does anyone else know of the features that will be took into consideration when becoming an Animagi?"

The same people raised their hands and McGonagall looked at the boys "Mr Black what is your answer".

"Well what they look like and things they wear will be taken into consideration for example if James became an Animagi he is likely to have messy uncontrollable hair and possibly the marking of his glasses around his eyes" Sirius said and again the boys were amused "You have glasses marking around your eyes when you change don't you Minnie?" Sirius asked.

McGonagall didn't look amused but was impressed by his answer "Yes I do Black and because of your good answer I will not take marks of for the name. 10 points to Gryffindor again" McGonagall said before turning back to the class "Anyway with Animagi…" As the class went on soon McGonagall set them a page to work on.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

3 weeks later Hermione and Sirius went down the corridor and made there way to Dumbledore's office when they got to the gargoyles they named as many different sweets as they could until got the right one and the gargoyles jumped apart and led them to the staircase. They made their way up the stairs and knocked on Dumbledore's office door.

"Come in" Dumbledore's voice was heard through the thin wooden door and Hermione took a deep breath as Sirius opened the door.

Dumbledore smiled at the two students as they walked towards the desk where he was sitting and Hermione looked around the room noticing everything looked the same as the first time she had ever seen the Headmasters office minus a few trinkets. Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix was sitting on his perch as he usually did and Hermione couldn't help but love the familiarity of the office.

"Mr Black, Miss Black please take a seat, would you like a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked as Hermione declined and Sirius took one of the sweets offered which made Hermione roll her eyes slightly amused at her brothers childishness and still slightly afraid of what she was about to do "How many I help you two?" Dumbledore asked looking at Hermione with the twinkle in his eyes that always made Hermione believe that he knew the secrets of the world.

"Well I have come to tell you some things that will help with the taking down of Voldemort" Hermione replied and Sirius grabbed his sister's hand and squeezed it for support.

Dumbledore looked confused and leaned forward in his seat "Miss Black how would a girl as young as yourself find the knowledge to take down a wizard as dark as Voldemort?" he asked.

"It all to do with where she was when she was taken Professor" Sirius replied and Hermione nodded.

"I thought you had no knowledge of where you were and how you returned" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Hermione shook her head "No I knew everything but our family has always been known for the support it shows to Voldemort's cause except for the odd few like Sirius and I and Andromeda. I simply did not want to be forced to give my information to the wrong side. I wanted to be able to fix things not make them worse" Hermione said and Sirius could see she was slightly upset thinking about what happened where she was from.

"Alright Miss Black where were you" Dumbledore asked the girl kindly.

Hermione looked at him "I was sent to the future more than likely by someone in my own family. I don't know why and I don't know how but I was. I don't believe I was brought up how they wanted me too however as I was brought up as Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn child who became best friends with the boy who was prophesised to kill Voldemort who had been gone for 10 years after he had survived the killing curse. My friends and I were constantly spending time fighting off Voldemort and during my fourth year at Hogwarts he returned and when I was supposed to be doing my seventh year at Hogwarts I was trying to destroy belongings of Voldemort and then we were fighting a battle for the second time and so many lives were destroyed the first and second war. I later found out that I was Sirius' twin and our cousin Andromeda reversed my age as far as she could and sent me back to where I was meant to be and I planned to make sure he doesn't get the chance to kill as many as he did the first time" Hermione explained.

Dumbledore looked shocked "How is all this possible?"

"Sending her to the future was some spell made by our family" Sirius told him.

"During this time during this war Voldemort was only getting stronger and when he learned of the prophecy my friend and his parents went into hiding. His mother refused to step aside when Voldemort found them and her sacrifice saved him and Voldemort's curse came back at him and almost killed him. He didn't die because he made these objects," Hermione take in a shaky breath "These object were Horcruxes. They were the possessions that my friends and I spent out seventh year at Hogwarts on the run looking for".

"You mean he split his soul" Dumbledore then though more about "More than once?"

Hermione nodded "7 times but one of them was my friend so that hasn't happened because he's not born yet" Hermione told him.

"What are they?" Dumbledore asked.

"A diary, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Salazar Slytherins Locket, Helga Hufflepuffs cup, his snake Nagini and the Gaunt family ring" Hermione said "I know where they all are and they can be destroyed by Basilisk Fang, Godric Gryffindors sword and Fiendfyre" Hermione told him.

Dumbledore nodded "It would be wise to choose who you tell this to as you don't want it to get in the wrong hands. I believe we shall discuss this more another day and we will find out the next source of action" Dumbledore said "I'll send an owl to arrange a time".

"Of course" Hermione nodded.

"I noticed you are not afraid to call him Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fear of the name only increase fear of the thing itself" Hermione said "I'd also like to suggest you try the Muggle sweets Cherry Drops you might like them" Hermione smiled sweetly and the two Black's left to go to their dormitory to go to sleep.

**A/N: Did you like it? Please Review for this chapter. **

**Please don't hate me for killing off Orion but sometimes you just have to. I didn't want to kill him off because I really liked him and Orion actually died a lot later according to the Black Family tree but Hermione being here and Walburga no longer making the rules changed things. **

**The introduction of Frank in this chapter and Marlene's way of showing Remus how she feels, there will be a conversation between them in the next chapter.**

**Dumbledore now knows the truth and the reason I added in the bit about Cherry Drops is because they are awesome. **

**Please Review I love to hear your opinions on the story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione Walburga Black: Brothers and Wand Cores…**

**Summary: Hermione stumbles across some documents that mention Sirius Black's missing twin. When she finds out her true identity as Hermione Black the missing Black returns to her true time in order to change the past, will she succeed? Marauder Era SB/LE JP/HB RL/MM SS/DM**

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews and support for this story. Please review again my friends. It is strange that as I write this some woman on the TV has named her ducks Remus and Romulus. I almost had a fit of excitement!**

**~~~oOoOoOoOo~~~**

**Jazzybearhoney: I'm glad you loved the fic so far and I'll be working on getting them together soon hopefully. Thanks for the review.**

**Guest 1: thank you for the review I'm glad you like the story.**

**Anu: I'm glad you loved it and thank you for reviewing.**

**Guest 2: I know the sword can't destroy Horcruxes yet but I'm working on it ;) thanks for reviewing and I'm glad your loving the story.**

**~~~oOoOoOoOo~~~**

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

Marlene entered the common room and sat down beside Remus who looked shocked at this. After the kiss in the Great hall and she mentioned that she was going to talk to him later, Marlene had avoided him at all costs for 3 weeks. Remus believed that she had changed her mind about him even though Hermione tried to say other wise. He was disappointed obviously I mean anyone who thought they had a chance at dating Marlene McKinnon, one of the most beautiful girls in the school in Remus' opinion, would be disappointed when she ignored them.

The truth was however the more time Marlene had to think in detention with McGonagall the more she lost her nerve and couldn't stand the thought of Remus rejecting her. Most guys thought of her as a one night stand kind of girl and up until that point she had been the kind of loud party girl and almost the female version of Sirius but she didn't want Remus to think of her like that. She really liked Remus as he was sweet and smart and really kind. He treated Hermione like a little sister and she found it really attractive that he could be so protective of the people he considered friends and family. She didn't believe she deserved Remus and that was why she had to tell him that and then never bother him again.

"I'm sorry" Marlene blurted out and Remus looked even more shocked.

"Why?" Remus asked her

"Because I kissed you and you're too kind and sweet to want to go out with someone like me there isn't a chance you would want me I mean I'm practically a female player here at Hogwarts and no one wants to date a girl like that. I'm just not the type of girl a guy wants to date not to mention the fact that I don't deserve to date someone so…"

At this point she was cut off by the feel of lips crashing into hers and she stiffened for a while before relaxing into the kiss. Remus couldn't believe that Marlene didn't think she was good enough for him because to him he felt it was the other way about. He was a werewolf, he was one of the most dangerous monsters (if Hermione had heard that she'd have slapped him) in the world and there was possibly no chance of him ever getting a job. She was absolute perfection but as the heat got more heated he had to pull away as it was close to the full moon and Moony appeared to want to come out.

Remus pulled back and rested his forehead on Marlene's who smiled at him shyly and blushed. Remus smiled at that as he found it adorable that outgoing Marlene was being so shy and that she could show her vulnerable side to him and he hoped someday he could do the same to her without her running half a mile after finding out he was a werewolf.

"Marlene, will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" Remus asked and Marlene smiled brightly.

"I would love to" she smiled and kissed his cheek "See you around Remus" she winked at him back too her old self before practically skipping up the stairs making Remus turn around to look at her and notice James standing smirking at the bottom of the stairs at the boys dorms.

"Remus you dog" James exclaimed in amusement before walking over and congratulating him.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

Hermione had just come from Dumbledore's office. He had sent a letter earlier this morning to her for a meeting about Voldemort's Horcruxes after classes. Hermione had mentioned where they were, how they were so dark and would try and kill you when it knew your intentions to destroy it and what they were. She had told him some stuff that happened in the future such as Death Eaters and the ones she was trying to change before it was too late such as her little brother. Dumbledore had taken in every bit of information and Hermione had explained that if he went after any of the Horcruxes that he would need to be cautious of even touching them.

Hermione entered the common room and flumped down in one of the soft red armchairs and closed her eyes relaxing on the chair. After a while she felt someone staring at her and opened on eye to see who it was. Remus was looking amused at the way she was acting before setting down his book and walking over to her.

Remus took a seat on the arm of her chair and smiled kindly at her "What's wrong Bandit?"

Hermione sighed and smiled back at him "Nothing Moony just tired" she said resting her head on his arm.

Remus raised an eyebrow "Really? Because the map said you were in Dumbledore's office and the map never lies?" he questioned.

Hermione laughed "Well Detective Remus I was just having a chat with our headmaster nothing more. He's quite an interesting man to have tea with" she stated looking him in the eye begging him to fall for it.

"Not falling for it" Remus shook his head "But it is none of my business just tell me you're not getting expelled or something?"

"No I'm not getting expelled, I'm not my brother" Hermione told him and Remus laughed "How are you feeling?" Hermione asked him with the full moon approaching Moony had been trying to get out the past week.

Remus sighed "I'm fine, Moony has been temperamental the past while though and I'm feeling a little sick but that's normal" Remus told her.

Hermione nodded and opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted as Sirius came into the common room with some girl stuck to his face. Hermione looked at Remus and a finger in her mouth pretending to make herself throw up and Remus laughed.

Sirius broke away from the girl and walked over to them dragging her by the hand "Stop being so immature Mione, I'm never like that when you're with Fenwick" Sirius claimed.

Hermione let out a disbelieving laugh and Remus looked amused "You are ten times worse when I'm with Benjy and anyone would agree with me" Hermione stated.

"I'm allowed to be" Sirius claimed and Remus laughed "Anyway this is Kaleen Smith, Kaleen this is my sister Hermione and one of my best friends Remus" Sirius said.

"Hi" Kaleen waved at them excitedly.

Hermione had to hold in a laugh at the girl "Nice to meet you Kaleen, You're a Ravenclaw right?"

"Yeah, I was so shocked" Kaleen said excitedly.

"I'm sure most people were" Remus muttered and Hermione couldn't hold in her laugh.

Sirius looked amusedly at Remus "What was that?" he asked.

"He didn't say anything" Hermione waved him off "Well Kaleen I hope you enjoy your week long relationship with Sirius" Hermione said with a smile.

"I think I will" Kaleen said excitedly. Remus and Hermione burst out laughing and Sirius struggled to keep in his. Kaleen just kept smiling and let out a small giggle.

Sirius couldn't keep in his laughed anymore when Hermione accidentally fell back on Remus and knocked the laughing werewolf of the arm of the seat causing her to laugh harder.

"Well Kaleen and I are going to go upstairs. Talk to you guys later" Sirius said and the girl smiled and waved at them and Hermione just nodded and waved because if she opened her mouth she would just start laughing again.

Remus sat up on the seat again and he and Hermione burst out laughing again.

"How- How did that girl even get in Ravenclaw?" Remus asked rhetorically trying to get his breath back.

Hermione shook her head "I don't know and I know there are some crazy people in Ravenclaw like Xenophilius Lovegood but at least Xeno's intelligent" Hermione explained and Remus agreed.

"Xeno" Remus asked?

Hermione nodded "Yeah he's actually really kind".

Remus looked confused "When did you and Xenophilius Lovegood begin speaking?" he asked.

"Oh Adara Williams and I sit together in Herbology and Charms and we became friends she introduced me to Xeno as they are dating and he also sits beside us in charms. Sometimes we study together" Hermione explained.

"How come none of us knew that?" Remus asked slightly amused.

Hermione shrugged "I don't know. Alice knew" she explained and Remus laughed.

"What did I know?" Alice asked

"That Adara, Xeno and I are friends" Hermione told her.

"Oh yeah, Adara's lovely, Xeno's a little weird but he's a nice person" Alice nodded "By the way the girls want you to come up to the room as we have alcohol" Alice sang.

Hermione laughed "And how did Lily take that?"

Alice looked at her "Surprisingly well. Lily and Snape had an argument about something, she explained it more ranted it but I didn't really listen something about his terrible friends. Anyway she agreed to the alcohol thing and we want you to come upstairs and drink it with us" Alice smiled making Hermione nod.

"Alright" Hermione said turning around she hugged Remus "See ya later Remus, don't go into your dormitory as Kaleen's intelligence might rub off on you" she said and Remus laughed.

Hermione walked up the stairs with Alice and when she entered the dormitory she almost laughed at the amount of alcohol there was. Hermione had no idea where they had gotten the Muggle alcohol but there was Vodka, WKD, Smirnoff Ice, beers. The there was Firewhiskey and butterbeer.

Hermione lifted the Vodka and a lime mixer pouring it into a glass "I hope you didn't start without me" Hermione smirked and Alice lifted a glass of Firewhiskey.

"Of course not Mione my dear" Marlene said standing up and picking up a red WKD "Why would we do that?" she smiled.

Later on the girls were all tipsy sitting around the there pyjamas and asking questions as it was more interesting when they had, had alcohol in there systems. It was Dorcas' turn to ask:

"What would you name your children if you had them?" Dorcas asked.

Marlene scoffed and rolled her eyes "Such a girly question Dory"

"Just answer it" Dorcas told her before laughing "Knowing you you'll be having Remus' babies in no time" Dorcas said slyly.

Marlene glared "Ha you are so funny" Marlene told her and the girls laughed "I think I'd call my girl Blair and my boy Alex but that's not certain as I don't think about it often" Marlene explained.

"Neville and Natalie" Alice explained easily.

"Thought about the babies you'll be having with Frank?" Hermione teased.

Alice glared jokingly "Shut up"

Lily thought about it for a while "Hazel or Maeve and for a boy it's between Harry or Dominic" Lily told them.

They all looked at Hermione who looked at them and said "Benjy Jr and Hermione Jr" with a cheeky smile across her face.

"Be serious" Dorcas told her.

"No I don't wish to be my brother" Hermione told her. Dorcas looked at her and Hermione rolled her eyes "Maybe I don't want to tell you" Hermione told them relaxing back with her legs crossed out in front of her and drink in her hand.

"We all said" Lily told her.

Hermione looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Dorcas didn't"

"I asked the question" Dorcas said nervously.

Hermione smiled "If Dorcas answers her own question then I will tell you" Hermione explained.

The girls all looked at Dorcas who smiled sheepishly "I don't want to say" Dorcas said.

"Why not?" The girls said in sync

Dorcas shrugged "Because you might like my names and take them" Dorcas replied.

"Dory we aren't going to steal your names" Marlene replied.

"You might" Dorcas said.

"Well you could steal ours but we still told you" Alice said "We promise we won't steal it" Alice told her.

Dorcas looked at Alice who smiled sweetly and Dorcas groaned "Fine" Alice and Hermione high fived. Nearly no one could deny Alice.

"My names are Artemis and Apollo" Dorcas said.

Marlene smiled "They are awesome names why wouldn't you tell us that. You are going to have your own house of Greek Mythology" Marlene told her and Dorcas laughed.

"Okay Hermione as you promised" Alice turned to her.

"Damn it I didn't think she would tell us" Hermione joked "I have many options so I'm only telling you one boy name and one girl name, Carina and Caelum" Hermione told them.

Marlene smirked "Following family tradition Hermione?"

Hermione glared playfully "I like the tradition it's actually quite nice".

"What tradition?" Lily asked.

Alice raised an eyebrow "You mean you don't realise that everyone in Hermione's family are named after star constellations?" Alice asked.

"Hermione isn't" Lily answered.

"I'm an exception" Hermione smiled cheekily making the girls laugh.

"So your family are all named after constellations?" Lily asked

"Or stars" Hermione told her taking a drink of firewhiskey "There's Sirius, Regulus, Bellatrix, Andromeda, Alphard, Orion, Cygnus, Arcturus, Cassiopeia…"

"Okay we get it, if you continue to list them we'll be here all night" Alice interrupted "Lily your question"

"Okay let me think" Lily scrunched up her face making the girls laugh "Okay I got a good one, why do you and the boys call yourselves Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail, Moony, Bandit and Pixie?" Lily asked the two girls.

"Well we call Alice, Pixie because she's small and cute" Hermione said pinching her best friend's cheek and Alice laughed.

"We call Sirius, Padfoot because he acts like an over excited dog and so we had to give him a dog like name" Alice explained.

"We call James, Prongs because he's got a large head" Hermione stated and Alice laughed so hard she fell off of the bed.

"We call Peter, Wormtail because he's small and sneaky" Alice told them.

"We call Remus, Moony because his name is Remus and the myth of Remus and Romulus twin brothers who were raised by wolves" Hermione said.

"And we call Hermione, Bandit cause she is the sneakiest one of them all and never gets caught" Alice finished and the two girls smiled at the rest of them.

When the girls were distracted for a moment Alice and Hermione high fived because they had been unsure how to cover Remus' nickname until Hermione remembered the story of Remus and Romulus.

"My turn" Marlene shouted in excitement "Are you girls virgins and if not who'd you lose it to and when?" she asked moving her eyebrows suggestively.

"I believe you should answer that one first Marlene if you want our private information" Alice told her.

Marlene shrugged "Okay then. No I lost it to Sirius last year".

"Eww, I did not need to know that" Hermione stated sticking her fingers in her ear.

Marlene laughed "Dorcas?"

"I am still a virgin" Dorcas replied "Hermione?"

"Still a virgin" Hermione stated "Alice? Not that I don't know already"

"I lost mine to Frank over the summer" Alice explained "Lily?"

Lily blushed "No I'm not a virgin…"

"What?" they all asked shocked as Lily hadn't ever had a boyfriend that they knew of.

"Who and when?" Marlene asked

Lily's face flamed up so much that it almost matched her hair "Amos Diggory before the end of 4th year".

Marlene smirked "I'm impressed, Diggory was hot and not to mention you lost it before me. I thought I was the first one in this room to lose theirs" Marlene told them.

"Not everyone brags about it that's why Marley" Alice said and Marlene threw a pillow at her. Later on they were all tired and when the girls fell asleep and the breathing evened out Hermione got up and sneaked out of the room.

Hermione sneaked off to the seventh floor and walked to the blank wall and began walking back and forth thinking about what she wanted. _The room where everything is hidden, the room where everything is hidden, the room where…_ Soon a large door appeared and Hermione walked inside shutting the door behind her.

Hermione took out her wand and thought for a second "Accio Horcrux" Nothing happened she sighed "Accio, Ravenclaws diadem" she shouted but again nothing happened "Damn" she kicked a chair in the room and some stuff fell over and she jumped out of the way "Need to be more careful Hermione".

After about two hours searching for the Diadem without luck while cursing herself for not looking for the Diadem with Harry and deciding to look for it again tomorrow night. When she walked out of the room there was Sirius standing against the wall and she jumped "Merlin's pants Sirius you scared me" Hermione whispered furiously.

"You should have came and got me if you were searching for it tonight" Sirius told her and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I already told you I'm not allowing you or anyone to be a part of this. I refuse to put you in danger" Hermione shook her head.

Sirius put his hands on his shoulders "Hermione if you're a part of this then I am already a part of this. You're my sister and I lost you before I won't lose you again and if you die I won't get you back this time" Sirius told her.

"I won't die" Hermione replied.

"You don't know that Mione and I can't lose you. You dying is different than you being in the future" Sirius said. Hermione opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"You're from the future?" Sirius and Hermione snapped around at the sound of the familiar voice and faced a wide eyed Regulus.

Hermione froze as she looked at her little brother in shock unsure of what to say and Sirius looked from Hermione to Regulus unsure of what to do about this and cursing himself for not being more careful.

"What the hell were you two talking about?" Regulus asked.

Hermione shook herself mentally and looked at him "How about I explain it to you tomorrow Reggie. It's late and if you promise not to say anything to anyone I will explain it all later" Hermione told him.

Regulus looked unsure "Are you actually going to tell me or are you going to say that and avoid me?" Regulus asked.

"I will actually tell you" Hermione said and Regulus nodded.

"Okay then" Regulus said and he walked off clearly still thinking about it as his face was scrunched in confusion and Hermione began walking towards the common room.

Sirius looked at Hermione like she was crazy "Hermione are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

"Yes I do. He's our little brother Sirius and if I tell him it might make some things easier" Hermione told him.

"What if he tells mother? You know he listens to every little thing she say" Sirius said.

Hermione turned to Sirius "Maybe because he wasn't given many other choices. As soon as you were born our father, as much as I love him, didn't care about having another son. He had his heir and that was it and Regulus was left for mother to sculpt him into her little minion. Regulus isn't like her despite everything and Regulus would love it if you didn't see him as another Death Eater just because he's in Slytherin"

"I don't think that!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You do Sirius" Hermione told him and Sirius brows furrowed "In the future where I was, Regulus became a Death Eater in his 6th year which is earlier than any Death Eater has been marked. He didn't know what he was being forced slowly into and when he was there he didn't like it. He died trying to find and destroy one of Voldemort's Horcruxes" Hermione explained with tears running down her face.

"Reg died?" Sirius asked his eyes became wet and glassy.

Hermione nodded "Yes and I will do everything in my power to stop that from happening. I have a year until he's forced to join them and if this helps then I will tell him" Hermione told Sirius.

Sirius nodded furiously "I'll be there with you" Sirius said.

"Good" Hermione said and they walked back to the common room and Hermione when to Sirius' dorm with him.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

Hermione whispered during dinner for Sirius to go on up to the room of requirement and she would go and get Regulus. Sirius nodded and excused himself and that he was going to go find a 'bed friend' which made Hermione disgusted even though she knew it wasn't true. Hermione got up a few minutes later and walked over to the Slytherin table and rolled her eyes as all the Pureblood's sat up straight trying to look presentable. Around the age of 16 was when most Pureblood boys would send out marriage proposals to girls they wished to court… well old fashioned Pureblood family who believed in blood purity mostly. After that the families of the Pureblood girl would decide whether or not to agree and set up a marriage contract. Hermione was one of the lucky few who wouldn't be getting one. Her father had said that he wouldn't agree to any arranged marriages and that it would be up to her to choose who she wanted to marry. That didn't stop the proposals from coming and the guys from trying though.

Hermione walked over to Regulus and smiled at him "Can I talk to you Reggie?"

Regulus looked up and nodded "Yeah" Regulus said. Hermione turned to walk out of the hall and Regulus followed behind her. When they stepped out of the hall Regulus asked: "So go on then?"

"Not here" Hermione shook her head and Regulus' eyebrows furrowed but followed Hermione with his hand on his wand. He wasn't sure if she would try and Obliviate him.

They arrived on the seventh floor and Hermione began pacing back and forth much to Regulus' confusion but whenever a door appeared on the blank wall all thoughts of his sister possibly losing her mind left his head. Hermione walked forwards pushing the door open and walking in and Regulus followed quickly after. Walking into the room there was what looked like a common room in Gryffindor colours and his brother sitting in one of the armchairs.

"Gryffindor common room, really?" Hermione asked and Sirius smirked.

"I thought it was lovely for the occasion" He replied to which Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down gesturing for Regulus to do the same.

Regulus sat down on the chair still looking at the two suspiciously "Where is this?" he asked.

"Hogwarts" Sirius smirked and Regulus glared at him and Hermione hit him lightly on the back of the head.

"Don't be cheeky" Hermione said playfully before turning to Regulus "This is the room of requirement, it appears only when someone is in need of it" Hermione explained.

Regulus nodded "And you needed it now to have this discussion?" He inquired and Sirius nodded.

"Yes, we need complete privacy for this conversation and we don't want anyone overhearing Hermione secret" Sirius told him.

"That she's from the future?" Regulus asked.

Hermione smiled "Yeah I'm from the future. It was a family spell so we're suspecting someone in our family sent me there, we don't know who or why but for this reason we can't allow it to be known that I have any idea of this" Hermione explained and Regulus opened his mouth but Hermione knew what he was going to say "If anyone knows that I know what the future holds then I'll be in the target zone for Voldemort" Hermione told him.

"How did you come back? Well obviously with the reversal spell but how would you know so much if you were only 9?" Regulus asked.

"Because Andromeda used a de-aging spell and it went back to I was 9 years old and then she sent me back. Andromeda in this time doesn't know that of course" Hermione explained "Regulus you can't tell anyone, not a single soul can know and I'm only allowing you to know because I know I can trust you but if you don't think you can handle keeping this a secret then I'm afraid we will have to erase all those conversations from your memory" Hermione said sitting beside him.

Regulus looked at his sister and could see the almost pleading and understanding look in her eyes. She knew this was a lot for him to handle but she trust him and he knew she didn't want to have to erase his memory but didn't want to give him the burden. Regulus looked to Sirius then and the same understanding look but the other was unsure and protective of what it would do to Hermione if he decided not to keep the secret.

Regulus looked back at Hermione "I'll keep your secret" he said and Hermione attacked him in a hug and he hugged her back relishing in the warmth and love that always came from his sisters hugs "Is this why you keep reminding me not to be forced into anything?" Regulus asked.

Hermione hesitated before nodding "Regulus I know you don't want to join Voldemort…"

"I don't know what I want" Regulus interrupted.

"Do you truly believe that Muggleborns don't deserve their magic and that Muggles are the scum of the earth?" She asked and Regulus didn't say anything and his brow furrowed in thought "You believe what mother wants you to because you haven't been told anything different. As much as I loved father he never spent the time to teach you to hold on to _your own_ beliefs because as soon as Sirius was born he had his heir and he became a little reluctant to be a parent and get close to his children after I was taken. As unfairly as Sirius and I have been treated by the more prejudice side of our family you were treated unfairly by being ignored by the less prejudice side of the family who looked after Sirius, Andromeda and I" Hermione said to him.

Regulus' eyes looked glazed with tears that were close to falling "I don't know what to believe. I have you telling me one thing is right and Slytherins telling me the other and it's just so confusing" Regulus broke down "And what if mother turns and starts cursing me like she does you and Sirius. I wouldn't survive that I'm not brave like you two, I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin, I'm just like everyone else in our family" he cried and Hermione wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Sirius felt like he was being stabbed in the chest as he watched his little brother break down at the fact that he was being torn between these two decisions. Knowing that in another life without Hermione in it that his little brother was so torn between these two decisions and he had just left him believing he was too much like the rest of his family to be saved and that it cost him his life when he was twice as brave as any Gryffindor trying to destroy Voldemort to give others the chance to defeat him. He felt like a horrible brother because he knew up until the point where Hermione had told him about Regulus' future he had still believed he was a going to be a Death Eater.

"Regulus just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean your not brave" Sirius told him suddenly stepping up to do what he always should have done when Orion had favoured him, he moved over and sat on the other side of Regulus forcing him to look at him "Slytherin could still have been your favoured house even if you had been as brave as Godric Gryffindor himself because you have qualities of the Slytherin house. That doesn't mean your going to be like every other Slytherin in that house and that you have to believe in everything they believe in. The only opinion that matters to you is your own opinion and what you believe is right. Andromeda was a Slytherin and she is sly and cunning and yet she married Ted Tonks a Muggleborn because she wanted to be with him and in her opinion he was worth leaving everything behind. Hermione here is one of the most sly and devious people I know yet she was a Gryffindor with the intelligence of a Ravenclaw and the loyalty of a Hufflepuff I'm surprised they didn't make a whole new house for her" Sirius said and then shook his head as he was getting off topic "the sorting hat considered Slytherin for me. The point is that your house doesn't define who you are, what type of person you want to be or what you believe in. You make your own decisions and you are who you want to be. You were sorted into Slytherin by qualities not personality" Sirius sighed "And if that bitch even thought she would be able to do any of that shit she does to me and Hermione then as your older siblings we would kick her ass" Sirius teased and Regulus laughed a little before sniffing and the two boys were oblivious to Hermione's proud and ecstatic smile as Sirius brought his younger brother in for a hug something he hadn't done since he was like 4 and Regulus 3.

When they pulled away Regulus smiled slightly "I didn't really believe that Muggleborns didn't deserve their magic I mean if your friend Lily isn't an example of someone who deserves magic I don't know who is" he said and Sirius and Hermione laughed.

"Yeah she's smarter than most of the prejudice purebloods there is, most of them pay the ministry off to get jobs it's why it's so corrupt" Hermione explained.

"Yeah some pureblood French guy graduated last year and got some large ministry job but he hadn't passed a single OWL or NEWT" Regulus told them and Sirius rolled his eyes and let out a huff like laugh.

"That's typical" Sirius exclaimed "Just cause someone is a rich pureblood means they can get whatever they want as long as they make a donation to the ministry" he stood up.

"What am I supposed to do about mother? I can't suddenly start being different she'll punish you two for it" Regulus told them.

Hermione smiled at him "We can take it little brother"

"And what about the Slytherins?" Regulus asked "They'll kill me".

"You can stay with the Gryffindors and be our adopted Gryffindor" Sirius exclaimed as though it was the best idea ever.

"I don't think that's going to work Sirius" Regulus shook his head and when Sirius was about to protest Regulus interrupted "There isn't enough beds is the first reason and eventually a teacher would figure it out and make me move back to my dorms. Not to mention I can't trail my school stuff all the way up to the Gryffindor dorms".

"Well can't you stay with the Gryffindors all day and go to our common room and stuff and hang around with us and then just use the Slytherin dorms for sleeping?" Hermione asked.

"They'll sneak into my dorm in my sleep and probably torture me. It's what they did to some small Muggleborn guy who was unlucky enough to be sorted into Slytherin. It barely happens but when one is sorted into Slytherin they don't get away with it" Regulus grimaced.

"You have separate dorms in the Slytherin dorms right?" Sirius asked and Regulus nodded "Then ward your door, being a Black has some perks right? I mean there isn't anyone else in Slytherin that would know how to break a Black ward" Sirius told him.

"I guess I could do that but I'm not sure how to do that" Regulus said "I wasn't really taught them that well" he said.

Sirius shrugged "I'll teach you as I have mastered them" Sirius grinned "Just don't tell them your beliefs any time soon as they'll beat you up before you can learn them" Sirius told him "I'll teach you them in the room of requirement every Friday night. All you have to do is get to this wall on the seventh floor across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet, then walk back and forth in front of the wall 3 times thinking about 'a room to practice magic'" Sirius explained.

Regulus smiled and nodded "Okay then".

They stayed in the room a little while longer talking before leaving and heading to their common rooms. Sirius not realising how much this meant to Regulus having the older brother he worshiped secretly back in his life. Sirius was just as happy knowing that his little brother clearly didn't hate him for being so absent in his life but he was going to change that if it was the last thing he did.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

Hermione had finally retrieved the Diadem from the room of requirement with the help of Sirius they had covered a lot more of the room and found the room with the diadem. It was now locked in a chest in Dumbledore's office that would keep it safe until they decided to destroy it. They needed to get into the chamber of secrets and kill the basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor but they needed someone to speak Parseltongue first and they had none. Plus they didn't know if Voldemort could feel it when one was destroyed and right now they needed it to appear like they didn't know about the Horcruxes. After Hermione had retrieved it she decided to look for some more information in the library that appealed to her since before her first year.

Hermione picked up her wand and stared at the dark brown almost black wood. Ebony and Thestral tail hair core 10 ½ inches springy, good for all subjects at school. Normally if she had been told that she would have just believed it was just a good wand but it was what Olivander had said that made her believe otherwise. _"Strangely this is only the second wand ever made with a Thestral hair"_ and when Sirius had asked him why he had ignored the question. It made Hermione curious so she began reading about wand cores.

She was nearly finished reading a book and had not once come across any information on Thestral hair cores. Sirius walked over and Hermione put on a fake shocked face.

"You actually know where the library is?" Hermione asked.

Sirius laughed "Ha, ha you're so funny. I was coming to get you to go get dinner, want to finish your book first?" Sirius asked.

Hermione shook her head "No I'm on the last page anyway and I've scanned it there isn't any of the information I was looking on it anyway" Hermione said setting the book down and standing up.

"Maybe we can ask Olivander during Christmas?" Sirius asked.

"Worth a shot" she said as she walked out of the library with Sirius.

Hermione did not notice the fact that the last page she had read was stuck together with the actual last book of the page holding a small paragraph that read:

_The Elder Wand is the most powerful wand in the world and it is unknown to who the creator of the wand is but it is said to be made of Elder Wood and the core of Thestral tail hair. It is unknown if the wand actually exists beyond the Tale of the Three Brothers but there hasn't been another wand made with the core since and is not known if it would be as powerful as the Elder Wand itself if it had the same core…_

**A/N: And that is the new chapter my friends. Slightly shorter than usual and maybe not quite as good as usual but please review because as always I love your views and opinions on the story. **

**There was some more Marlene/Remus in this chapter. Did you like the more vulnerable side to Marlene and the more out going side of Remus when he kissed her?**

**Do you like the girls with a little bit of alcohol? Sirius' new weekly girlfriend Kaleen? **

**Did you love the moment between Regulus, Hermione and Sirius as much as I loved writing it? Because I needed to put that scene in with Sirius comforting Regulus and I needed to get Regulus to be more involved. Plus who can resist the cuteness of Sirius being a loving brother. **

**Also did you like the bomb I dropped about the Thestral tail hair? How many of you had already figured it out? **

**Please review and thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermione Walburga Black: Loving best friends and slow Brothers…**

**Summary: Hermione stumbles across some documents that mention Sirius Black's missing twin. When she finds out her true identity as Hermione Black the missing Black returns to her true time in order to change the past, will she succeed? Marauder Era SB/LE JP/HB RL/MM SS/DM**

**A/N: So I was informed in a review about a serious lack of James last chapter except for a small mention when he caught Remus kissing our little Miss McKinnon and clearly this is not acceptable. I know I haven't reviewed in like a million years but this is a big test year for me at school and it's been difficult to get writing. In fact as I write this I should be doing an English essay… woops! Anyway sorry for the lack of James and I hope this makes up for it as there will be quite a bit of James this chapter. I want to say again thank you soooo much for all of the support! I mean this story has 116 reviews, 136 Favs and 246 Follows and still growing! This is the best support I have gotten for a story ever and I am so grateful. I'm also writing as Hermione/Sirius story if you're interested in reading that but it's none magical so if you want you can check that out. **

**~~~oOoOoOoOo~~~**

**Glade: I'm glad you like the story and even more glad that you didn't see the Thestral core thing as I know how I love a plot twist ;)**

**Guest: I'm glad you like it.**

**Misfit4587: I'm so glad you like the story and Hermione does become a fox but it isn't a red one called flare as I'm sure you've seen. Thanks for suggesting that though as it's totally awesome!**

**Guest 2: Thank You!**

**Hp: Haha I'm glad you think Snape, Lucius and Regulus are cute because so do I, those Slytherins are heartbreakers. I don't really want you to hate Regulus and Severus but not sure about what I'm going to do with Luscious Lucius yet lol. Thanks for think Peter, Lily and Regulus are perfect and I think I'm going to imagine Sirius as the same actor I imagined him but your Sirius can be just for you ;) I'm glad you like the story and thanks for your feedback. **

**Guest 3: I'm glad you love it. **

**~~~oOoOoOoOo~~~**

Being in love sucked.

Seriously did it ever work out for anyone? James currently didn't think so. James sat on the bench across from three of his best mates but his eyes kept making there way to where Hermione was sitting down the table with Benjamin Fenwick. He'd stopped calling him Benjy since he stole his woman. Not that Benjamin knew that he'd stole James' woman… she wasn't even his woman.

The fact that she had a boyfriend wasn't his only problem though but the fact that his best mate was her brother. It was in the Guys handbook that you couldn't sleep with your best mate's sister. Sister's were so off limits that if you seen the handbook the punishment was being kicked the shit out of until death. Sirius would have no problem with doing that if he dated his sister.

The last problem was the fact that she was also one of his best mates. He'd known her since he was 11 and all of a sudden his 15 year old self had decided he fancied her and it would make things so awkward if he told her. On one hand things could be great and she could like him back and they could be together although there were a lot of other bad side effects. Like he could tell her and she would laugh at him or he'd tell her and she'd slap him and never talk to him again and the worst of all was to make things awkward that she'd never hang around with them again and not only would Sirius be beating the shit out of him but so would Remus and Peter and the girls and she would kill him in the end of all the beatings because she would still be so amazingly kind as to put him out of his misery.

Damn he hated being in love. He just wanted to be with her all the time and she was so beautiful and some other guy had her.

James sneaked another look at her and Benjy whispered something to her and she burst out laughing, her face lighting up in the way it did when she was happy and she was her most beautiful when she smiled. Grey eyes lighting up and sparkling, her pale cheeks going a light pink from lack of breath and lips turned up into a beautiful smile showing her shiny white teeth. Not to mention that the heavy breathing and looking at her lips left him with some… guys problems.

James looked back at his friends as Sirius was trying to convince Remus that his new prank idea was a good one and soon everything went dark and he felt a small pair of hands over his eyes.

"Hello Pixie what you doing?" James asked and Alice removed her hands laughing and sitting down on the bench beside him.

"Not sitting with Hermione and Benjy because Benjy is so lovey dovey it's sickening" Alice replied looking at them and pretending to gag before turning back "Not even Frank was like that and if he was I would have dumped his sorry ass and I doubt Hermione will stay with him if he continues to act like that" Alice explained and the guys laughed and James laughed and ate a bit of his food. Alice smirked and leaned in to whisper to James "So you won't need to wait very long" and turned around to grab some stuffing.

"What?" James' head snapped around and looked at her like a deer caught in headlights.

Alice looked at him and smiled sweetly "James you're so obvious that I wonder how everyone doesn't see it… then again I'm kind of an expert at these things I mean I did get Paula Thomas and that Muggle boy together and no one expected that" Alice explained.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" James defended quickly and looked away and Alice smirked again.

"Sure you don't" She stood up and put a hand on his shoulder "Just make sure that when this thing with Benjy ends that you don't miss your chance again" Alice whispered before taking her plate and moving to sit with Dorcas, Frank, Adara Williams and Xenophilius Lovegood.

James looked where Alice had just walked off before looking to where Hermione was sitting again. Was he really that obvious? Did Hermione know? Looking back at Alice he saw her wink and smirk and James looked back at his food and tried not to beat his head off the table. Merlin he'd got it bad.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

**Hogsmeade weekend had arrived and Remus watched as his friends went off after receiving many 'good lucks' and a kiss on the cheek from Hermione. Remus waited for Marlene and was immensely nervous now that the day had actually come. He was going on a date with Marlene McKinnon; she was so beautiful with her long blonde wavy hair and stormy blue eyes and freckles dusted across the bridge of her nose. She was practically a goddess. **

**Just as that thought crossed his mind Marlene walked down the stairs in a pair of skinny jeans, black shoe boots, a white frilly blouse with black polka dots and her hair tied in a French plat falling over her shoulder and only a light bit of make up on. In Remus' eyes she couldn't have been more stunning and his jaw dropped open slightly as he looked her up and down, for some reason the wolf in his was going crazy and seemed to be looking out. **

**Marlene stopped in front of him watching his face not sure if it was a good thing or bad thing she started getting self-conscious "What is it too much? Too little? I'll go change" She turned around to walk back up the stairs but Remus snapped out of it and grabbed a hold of her wrist she turned around to see his smile.**

**"****You look stunning" Remus replied. **

**Marlene blushed "I hardly look stunning, I'm only in jeans and a blouse and I barely have any make up on…"**

**"****You don't need it, you're beautiful" Remus replied "And frankly if you look this beautiful now in casual clothes, I think I'd go into shock at how beautiful you'd be dressed up" Remus blushed and refused to meet her eyes as he said this because that was probably so stupid and embarrassing. **

**Marlene smiled brightly and pushed his chin up to look into his green eyes "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me" Marlene kissed him lightly on the lips.**

**"****I'm sure you've heard a lot better than that" Remus said in shock.**

**Marlene furrowed her eyebrows "Most guys say stuff like that so they can sleep with me… some don't even try anything at all just expect me to want to sleep with them" Marlene explained.**

**"****Marlene I-I would never, never d-do that" Remus stuttered. Did she think that's what he was doing?**

**Marlene smiled at him brightly "No I didn't think you were" Marlene explained "I was just stating that it was the most genuine and sweetest thing I ever heard". **

**Remus nodded "Good because I wouldn't want you to think that this is what this is about. I like you and I was really happy the day you kissed me" Remus explained and Marlene smiled brightly "Well my lady, may I escort you to Hogsmeade this fine evening?" Remus asked.**

**Marlene laughed "You may kind gentleman" she said and they made there way to Hogsmeade. **

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

Sirius, Lily, James and Dorcas were all sitting at a booth in the three broomsticks as Sirius, James and Hermione had asked Dorcas and Lily to join them and then Benjy had came and dragged Hermione off to the booth his friends where in. Sirius glared at Benjy for a good ten minutes, so did James. Dorcas got up to get some more drinks and when Benjy kissed Hermione James shot up quickly and offered to help. Sirius looked at him strangely and continued to watch him worriedly as James gave Benjy the death glare.

Sirius turned to see Lily staring at him "Noticed anything?" she asked.

Sirius nodded "Yeah, what does James know about Benjy maybe I can use it to get him away from Mione?" Sirius asked and Lily looked at him in shock before bursting into a fit of giggles and laughing so hard she snorted a few times. Sirius was torn between amused and confused as he asked "What is so funny?"

"You have got, got to be kidding me" Lily said between gasps of breaths and laughing "You cannot be that oblivious" Lily laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked now just completely confused.

Lily looked at him finally calming down before leaning in at the table "Black the first thing I'm going to tell you is that Potter doesn't fancy me" Lily explained and Sirius looked at her as if she was having a laugh.

"Of course he does" Sirius replied.

Lily shook her head "No he doesn't, think about it Black when does Potter usually ask me out? Think about moments before and the moments after he asks me out" Lily suggested.

Sirius thought about it and shrugged "Always seems to be when Mione is around Benjy. Figured he just wants a happy relationship with you like that" Sirius replied.

Lily laughed "Yeah sure, now think about what just happened. Mione and Benjy kissed and all of a sudden James jumped up and is now giving Benjy the evils. He has refused to call Benjy by his short name and calls him Benjamin ever since Mione began dating him" Lily told him.

"He's just protective of her, we all are" Sirius explained. He really thought Lily was losing it.

"Think about how different he is with Hermione compared to the rest of us girls" Lily said and this time she could see the cogs turning in his head and she leaned forward a bit more like a detective trying to get information out of a criminal "What do you think that means?" she asked.

Sirius looked at her confused before it finally clicked. His eyes went wide in shock before becoming angry "I'll kill him" Sirius went to stand up but Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Don't be stupid Black; I for one think Hermione and James would make a great couple. She brings out a good side in him and he keeps her entertained, not to mention the fact that it's clear that he really loves the girl but respects your and her friendship too much to do anything about it" Lily explained before whispering to him "And if you think about it, you hate Benjy and any other guy that dates Hermione. Wouldn't you trust James with Hermione more than anyone, he's as protective of her as you, he is very respectful towards woman and knows the consequences if he hurts her?" Lily asked but it was more of a statement.

Sirius thought about it before sighing "Fuck it you're right" he exclaimed and Lily hit him.

"Language" she scolded and he couldn't help but laugh before turning to her.

"How do we get them together then?" Sirius asked and Lily looked confused.

"What?" she asked.

Sirius smirked "As far as I'm concerned we need to get them together and with my usual plans and you're brains I doubt we could fail. We'd be a force to be reckoned with" Sirius explained.

"You want me to help you get your sister and best friend together?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Yes, think about it" Sirius rushed out before Dorcas and James made it back to the table and set down butterbeers "Took you long enough" Sirius joked.

Dorcas rolled her eyes "Don't be mean I don't work behind the bar" she said mockingly and Sirius leaned back in his chair and grinned at her.

"You should, you'd look hot in nothing but an apron" Sirius winked and Dorcas scoffed.

"Your sick and perverted" Lily replied and Sirius winked at her and James couldn't help but laugh at his best friend.

James was about to take a drink out of his butterbeer when Hermione sat down beside him took it from his hand and drank it instead and as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she smiled innocently at him. James couldn't help but laugh and Hermione sat back and continued to drink the butterbeer with a grin on her face.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at Lily and she sighed and nodded her head and Sirius grinned.

Lily had to stop herself from scoffing, he knew all of five minutes and he already thought he was the expert in James and Hermione's relationship.

Typical Sirius Black.

**~HB~JP~SB~RL~LE~SS~**

Hermione sat in the common room with a book when a small first year came over to her and tapped her shoulder. Looking round at the small girl Hermione smiled.

"What can I do for you?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, there's an s-Slytherin at the door look you" The little girl stuttered.

Hermione smiled again "Ok thanks" she said standing up and walking over to see Regulus standing at the door. Hermione hugged him quickly and dragged him into the Gryffindor common room.

"Entering enemy territory" Regulus joked and Hermione nudged him and laughed, dragging him over towards the sofas but Regulus stopped her "Uh this is something about the talking in private conversation a few weeks ago" Regulus explained.

"Right" Hermione quickly changed direction and making their way up to the boy's dormitory. Remus was in the hospital wing as yesterday had been the full moon, James had gone to visit him and Sirius and Peter were getting food. No doubt that Sirius would probably leave and get a girl to drag to a broom closet.

Climbing onto Sirius' bed Hermione patted the space in front of where she sat cross legged "So what is this all about then?"

"Well first I finally mastered the wards so no more Slytherins, well I'll still see Severus but that's it" Regulus explained and Hermione squealed in excitement and hugged him.

"That's great Regulus!" Hermione exclaimed and smiled at her baby brother.

Regulus smiled "I was hoping I could sit with you at dinner because I won't be able to sit with the Slytherins afterwards. They won't be very happy with me"

"Of course you can Reggie; you'll be adopted by us Gryffindors" Hermione laughed and Regulus smiled brightly. Before hand Regulus hadn't felt like his brother and sister had cared for him, well Hermione might have a little bit but now he felt like his siblings believed he wouldn't turn out like the rest of the Slytherins and now he could be himself.

Hermione smiled happily again and grabbed her brother in a tight hug "I'm so proud of you for doing this Reggie, so many people wouldn't and the fact that you're _brave_ enough to do it shows how different you are from all those mean Slytherins" Hermione explained.

Hermione and Regulus broke apart from the hug as they heard mumblings coming up the stairs and Hermione smiled at Sirius and James when they entered the dorm room. Sirius raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"I'm glad that our dorm room is your meeting room" Sirius joked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We'll have to break you into being around Sirius again Reg" Hermione explained and Sirius mock glared at her.

James stood there looking confused "Can someone tell me what's going on?" James asked.

Sirius smirked "We're making sure the Slytherins don't rot Regulus' brain. Can't have my little brother becoming a brainless idiot" Sirius replied before getting hit on the head with a pillow.

"Not all Slytherins are brainless idiots Sirius don't you be a brainless idiot" Hermione exclaimed and Regulus laughed at his brothers hair now sticking up all over the place now.

Sirius looked shocked "Mione how dare you mess my hair" Sirius' jaw dropped and Hermione bit her lip to keep in the giggles.

"Uh oh Mione, you've realised the hair monster" James laughed and Hermione got up quickly running for the door only to be grabbed around the middle by Sirius who dragged her down onto the floor trapping her and began tickling her and messing up her hair.

"Sirius stop!" Hermione exclaimed between laughs and trying to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry Mione but this is the punishment for messing up my hair" Sirius told her and continued tickling her.

Regulus looked up at James "Are they always like this?" he asked and James nodded.

"All the time. One rule you learn is that Sirius cares more for his hair than life itself" James joked and Sirius stood up helping Hermione up as well.

"That is not true" Sirius replied before explaining to James "Regulus is going to be our adopted Gryffindor. He'll be a Gryffindor in all but uniform and dorm room" Sirius turned to Regulus "Have you mastered the wards?" Sirius asked.

Regulus rolled his eyes "Yes I risked my health to enter the lions den and not mastered the wards" Regulus replied sarcastically and Sirius stared at him and Regulus smirked "And here I thought sarcasm was a Gryffindor's first language, yes I have mastered the wards Sirius" Regulus told him.

Hermione laughed at the look on Sirius' face.

"I knew you were being sarcastic" Sirius scoffed even though it was clear he hadn't had a clue.

"Sure you did Sirius" Hermione and James said at the same time and Hermione burst out laughing.

Later on James had quickly got on with Regulus and it wasn't long before it was time for bed. Regulus left for his room and put up his wards and James, Sirius and Hermione all had a few drinks. Peter had fallen asleep before they cracked out a bottle of firewhiskey. They joked about and laughed and Sirius had passed out somewhere in that time stretched out across the bed. James and Hermione had stretched out on his bed talking when James' alcohol blurred mind asked Hermione why she was with Benjy when they seemed so different. Hermione didn't seem to notice however as her mind was also blurry and mixed with tiredness.

"I don't know he's just very sweet you know and he seems to like me for my personality rather than my looks" Hermione replied "A lot of people only seem to care about what I look like and not for who I am" Hermione explained.

James' eyebrows furrowed "I can't see how that's so, I mean you're funny, kind, smart and over all fantastic. You are beautiful, probably the most beautiful girl I've ever met but you're so much more than just your looks. I love your cheeky and sarcastic humour but that you're so kind hearted and try and help and see the best in everyone…" James cut off at the sound of heavy breathing and looked around to see Hermione had fallen asleep. James smiled and pushed a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead "I love you Mione, Goodnight" Before pulling the blankets up over them and going to sleep, as soon as he lay down Hermione rolled over in her sleep letting out a light snore before curling into his side. He only wished that this could be permanent, that Hermione would be his girlfriend instead of Benjy's, if only he could go to bed every night cuddling in with Hermione before bed and exchanging 'I love you's".

But this was the first time Hermione had ever slept beside him and he wouldn't waste the opportunity to know he was the one to help keep her nightmares away this time.

Wrapping his arms around her James nodded off to sleep.

**A/N: Did you like our tinnie weenie James/Hermione scene? I hope next time James says those words to Hermione she will be awake but that won't be next chapter. **

**Sirius and Lily working together to bring together Hermione and James… Could this be the start of Sirius/Lily hmm? **

**We'll see the next more Regulus next chapter and Benjy will be back next chapter. The question I want to ask you is that I am going to save 2 more death eaters from the death eater lifestyle apart from Severus and Regulus and I want to give you the chance to say who… by the way I will be keeping it a secret if Peter is going to be saved or not so he will not be in the list. Here are the Death Eaters you may choose from:**

**Rabastan Lestrange **

**Rolphudus Lestrange (I know right? Bellatrix's husband could be saved)**

**Scabior **

**Lucius Malfoy**

**Alecto OR Amycus Carrow (Only one of them… to make it interesting)**

**Barty Crouch Jr**

**Evan Rosier **

**Make your decisions please send me a review if who you want to see save, you can have only two votes. If you send in more than one the first two choices will be counted and the rest ignored. **

**Alice informed James of his love for her best friend and Lily informed Sirius. **

**What did you think of this chapter? I know it was short but I can't keep them all long as you have been waiting long enough for this chapter. **

**Please review **


End file.
